Humphrey and his life
by The-crazy-lone-wolf77
Summary: Humphrey has outlived his whole generation to the age of 14 and is now living with the kids and grand kids of him and his friends. One day he decides to tell the pack his whole life story from his birth until the present.
1. The beginning

It was a nice day in jasper park and all that were around were happy. Happy because their no wars plenty of food and peace between everyone. But their was one wolf who was sad today. This particular wolfs name Is Humphrey. He is sad because today stood the three year mark for his mate,Kate's, death.

Today Humphrey was just lying in his den starring off into space. He was thinking, thinking about his whole life. He always liked to think of the happy times he had with his old friends and his mate especially. He never really talked to anyone anymore ever since the last of the people he grew up with died. Humphrey was 14 and an old wolf with rugged fur. The only people he ever talked with anymore were the descendants of his friends and his own when they would come to his den to talk with him once and a while. No one really knew about his past because he would never tell anyone even his own family.

Humphrey was to preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't hear the foot steps commie in to his den.

"Dad", Humphrey heard someone say which broke him out of his deep thought. He looked up to see his only son Jake. Jake looked exactly like Humphrey, with his fur a grayish color but with the amber eyes of his mother. He also had the mixed personality of both his mother and father being fun and loving but also a serious alpha when need be.

"Yes son, what do you need?" Humphrey asked. " well I was just wondering since you're getting older if you could... Well tell us your story" he asked nervously. "My story", Humphrey asked questionably. "Well ya, since you've never told anyone and you could be gone any day and I kinda wanted to know who you were since you and mom never talked about your guys's past and plus I know a lot of other people would like to hear it to."

Humphrey just lied there thinking about the question. He's only told his whole story to Kate, no one else he lied there for a couple minutes thinking about the question. Finally he sighed an then said " fine I guess it won't hurt to tell people now."

Jake was filled with joy he finally got to here his fathers story."when do you want me to get the pack together" he asked." why not now I've got nothing better to do so let's just get this over with."

As soon as Jake heard that he went to go get the pack.

Humphrey got up slowly and started to walk out of the den. " this should be interesting" he thought to himself as he made his way to were they were meeting.

a/n: first time writting hope you like it plus I will try to update daily updates will probably come at night around 10-11 pm


	2. The news

Humphrey made his way out of the den he didn't know what to expect from the other wolfs because since he was so old he never came out of his den any more. All he would ever do any more was eat sleep and drink. He got the food and water from his son and daughter and their mates and their really did enjoy their company it was all he had.

As he was thinking he heard the howl that was used to signal the pack. I made my way there and in a couple of minutes I made it. When I looked around and saw some wolfs that I knew but most of them I did not, which really didn't surprise me because it has been so long since I have left my den. The wolfs that I did see was my daughter every thing about her was like her mother, her fur her eyes, even her personality fit her mother. I also saw her mate and their family. Kaily's mates name is Nick. Nick has dark brown fur with green eyes. They have two children both boys. The oldest Name is Rick and he his body fur is brown while his tail, paws, and muzzle are white, and his eyes are d an icy blue probably passed down from Humphrey. Their next sons name was Mike and he had all the characteristics of his father.

I also saw my son with his mate Hannah. Hannah was light grey furred she-wolf with brown eyes. They had three children, two boys one girl. The oldest which is boy was Conner who looked exactly like Humphrey. He was also to take the spot as leader of the pack when his dad stepped down. The seconds oldest the girls was Veronica, she looked exactly like her mother. The youngest was Rodger who looks exactly like his father.

As Humphrey was sitting there he heard people whispering stuff like " why are We here" and " who's that sitting by the leader."

Then Jake started talking " I have called he all here today for not a serious matter. but I Know how much people have been talking about my father like who he is. Well I have brought him here to tell about himself now" after he said that he gestured to Humphrey he smiled and walked forward. As he did he heard people whispering out of shock and disbelieve.

"quiet down everyone" Humphrey said but The crowd was still talking very loudly. Jake got up and told his dad that he would handle it but Humphrey said no need. Humphrey then yelled " I said shut up and that means shut up" he said very loudly that it echoed through the forrest.

Everyone looked at him shocked that a wolf that old could yell that loud. Even his own kids were shocked at how loud he yelled.

"Haven't had to yell that loud in ages" Humphrey chuckled himself.

"Alright now that I've got your attention i can tell you why I'm down here" Humphrey started " it has come to my attention that you all have been wanting to know More about me and thanks to my son Jake he has convinced me to tell you. But if you don't want to stay you don't have to"

to his surprise no one left 'wow they all must be really interested about me' he thought to himself.

"Well since I guess everyone is here let me begin my story, the story of my life"

As he said this he thought to himself ' this is going to be a long day'

Next chapter will be when he begins his story

p.s. this might not be exactly like the movie, for example I might make it so Humphrey does get on the train And becomes a lone wolf but ill just have to keep writing and you have to keep reading to find out

Crazy-lone-wolf77 saying pece out


	3. A sad beginning to a new life

**_Flash back/_****Humphrey's point of** **view**

_a long time ago in the northern pack of jasper was a special day for two wolfs. This was a special day because about five minutes ago a mother had given birth to a young handsome grew wolf. This wolf was a male. The two older wolfs looked at the pup with happiness, they were finally parents and finally a whole family. The little pup was none other than me Humphrey. How I remember this? Well that will come later in my story._

_me, the pup, whimpered to be fed my mother and father giggled at this and my mom brought me over so I could feed._

_" What should we name him." My father asked. " how about...Humphrey after your brother. My father smiled at this he really loved his brother but he vanished one day and was never to be seen agin._

_" I love it and thank you you know how much my brother meant to me." "I know, besides he looks a lot like him anyways." My mother replied. "Indeed he does indeed he does."_

_**Time skip two weeks:**_

_It has been two weeks since I was born and I was loving every last bit of it. I had a loving family, a loving pack, and it was always fun. But today, today was extra special to me, it was the first time I would be able to get out mod mine and my parents den. My parents names were Jake and Kaily, that is one of the reasons why I named my children those names. My parents both had gray fur coats, they both had brown eyes and were both omegas. I at first was also a fun loving omega(gasps in the background). I loved playing and just having a good time. The only noticeable difference about my parents and I were my eyes. My parents told me my eyes were just like my grandpas and my uncles. I would always ask them about what happened to them but they would never tell me._

_Anyway, back to the story. It was my first day to go out of my den. As soon as I got out i closed my eyes. The sun was shinning very bright that day and it was also my first tie I stepped into the sunlight. As soon as I opened my eyes I was struck with awe. There was so many things that I saw and my nose was filled with many new smells to me. All I an say about that is that I loved it._

_i started running around, laughing, and jumping with joy. I loved the new scenery around me I loved every last bit of it. The sight the smells were great. But little did I know that on that same day something terrible would happen something I still haven't fully recovered from. This event to come would change my life for ever._

_**Later that day/at night**_

_I finally canned back my den after I was playing all day in my new world. I was very tired from all that I did. I played ran around ate my first meat and I even met another wolf that today was also his first day out of his den and into the new world. His name was Zachary. He was all black, from nose to tail. And his eyes were a dark brown color. Zachary and I played until we had to both go in and go to bed._

_As I walked into the den with my parents I instantly fell to the ground and went into a deep sleep._

_I was awaken about a half an hour later by the sounds of screams. My parents also heard it because they shot awake and instantly grabbed me by the scruff. I was confused I didn't know what was happening I was only two weeks old. " mom what's happening." i asked in a scared voice. " nothing, nothing just stay quiet and every thing will be fine" but right after she said that about five wolfs jumped out if no were and surrounded us. My mom grabbed me and held me close as she started to growl viciously at the another wolfs. The wolfs didn't talk and neither did my parents just a bunch of growling as the wolfs circled us. Finally one mad a move but was quickly batted off by my father._

_At this point while they were distracted with that my mother grabbed me agin and ran in a full sprint. I heard growling from behind and I'm guessing my mother did to because she sped up. After about 5 minutes of ruining she stopped and put me down. She looked down at me with tears in her eyes. "Mommy why are you crying" I asked. " Humphrey listen to me, you have to run you have to run and never turn back it is to bad here for you to stay." She said sobbing. At this point I was also crying. " But mom I don't want to leave you I love you." I said whining. "I love you to but you have to do this for me if you stay here you will get hurt and I can't let that happen to you so please run run and never look back ill make it so those bad wolfs don't come after you so now go." She said now balling her eyes out. I knew I had no choice._

_"Ok mom ill go for you I love you." I said as I hugged her real quick and turned around and began to run. I didn't know were I was going or were I would end up._

_all I did was run and I never looked back. But as I was running I heard something that broke my heart. It was my fathers howl soon followed by my mothers both showing that they were in pain. I started to cry very hard as I ran into the forest that I would have no idea what would happen to me there. But I didn't care all I cared about was keeping my promise with my mom. _

_I then thought in my head 'I will return mother and I will find you and father and we will be together agin' as I ran into the great unknown._


	4. A new wolf

**Humphreys point of view**

_I ran all that night, ran as fast as I could ignoring the pain I fealt physically and emotionally. I ran until morning. I was so thirsty so I slowed down and began looking for some water. It took me about a half an hour but I finally found it. I beant down and took a drink. As soon as I took my first Sip I dove into the water. It fealt so refreshing and I really needed it. I was in there fr about ten minutes until I got out and shook myself dry. Right after I did that and took one step I blacked out from egsastion._

_I awoke a couple hours later in a den. I started to freak out. I didn't know we're I was and I was scared out of my mind. As I was looking at my surroundings I heard a voice " well look who decided to wake up." At this I jumped up and looked over to see a wolf looking at me. He had compleatly black fur except the tip of his tail which was white. He seemed to be very muscular and had a lot of scars on his body the most noticeable one was the one that went all the way from his eye to to middle of his body. He was probably lucky that his eye didn't get damaged._

_I backed up in fear. He chuckled at this. " no need to be afraid pup I'm not going to heart you." When he said this I relaxed a little. Then he spoke agin " what is a little pup like you doing so far away from home. Were is your family." _

_When he said that I began to cry really hard agin. The wolf was really taken by my reaction and came over to me and tried to hug me anod comfort me. But I backed away from then spoke to me in a caring comforting voice. " Hey what's wrong why are you crying." I tried to speak but just couldn't. I was crying like that for about five minutes before I finally spoke. _

_"My..my pack was at..atacked and...and my mom told me t..to run and never look back bu...but then I heard her and my dad scream in pain and I think both of them are d..d..dead." I said before breaking out crying agin. The wolf looked shocked he agin tryed to to hug me to comfort me and this time I gladly accepted it and started crying into his fur." _

_" it's okay it's okay Cry all you want but can I ask you your name." He asked. " it's Humphrey." I replied in a soft tone still crying into his fur. "Humphrey hu, I like that name." " Thank you I was named after my uncle. By the way what's your name." I said getting a little happier. He Chuckled at my response. "It's Earl." He said smiling. His smile comforted me. " we're am I" I asked after a few minutes of silence. " your in the outskirts of jasper but before you ask no there is no one here but me. A lone wolf if you will." "That's pretty cool, have you always been a lone wolf." I asked. He sighed," sadly I have been ever since birh." He said sadly. " oh... Well can you tell me about yourself." I asked trying to change the subject. " you sure are a curiouse wolf. Here's the deal you tell me about you and ill tell you about me." He said. " okay " I agreed. "My name is Humphrey, son of Jake and Kaily, I'm two weeks old and I'm from the northern pack of jasper." I said explaining myself to him. _

_He looked at me with wide eyes then said," your only two weeks old." I nodded. "And you ran to here from the northern pack." I nodded agin getting confused why he was acting surprised."when did you start to come down here" he asked. "Yesterday, why." He got wide eyed agin. " you came 20 miles in one might and your only two weeks old ." He asked surprised "ya I guess so what the big deal." "That's a very far distance well it's getting late we better get some sleep." He said. " But you promised to telle about you." I whinnied. He laughed at this then said" I'll tell you first thing in the morning okay." "okay" I said as I layed in the back of the den with Earl. For some reason even thogh I just met I really trusted him. I then layed back and got a much deserved sleep._


	5. Earls story

**Humphrey's point of view**

_I woke up the next morning at around noon. I looked around and was scared. But then I remembered were I was and what happened. _I got up and looked around. I did yet see Earl, so I guessed he was just out hunting.

I left the cave to go find some water. It didn't take long because their was a river right next to the cave. I found that it was the exact same one that I found yesterday. I went to the river and took a quick drink. When I was done taking a drink I heard some rustling in the bushes. I turned around and scardly said, " hello." " don't worry Humphrey its only me." Said Earl as he came out of the bushes with some meat in his mouth. " oh that's a relief." "Ya so anyway you hungry." Right as he said that my stomach growled. Earl laughed at this. "I'll take that as a yes."

We then walked back into his den and started to eat the meat. this meat tasted really awesome. "Mmm... what kind of meat is this, it tastes great." He laughed at my excitement."it's caribou, you really like it that much." "Ya Its only the second time I've had meat."

We sat there and ate the rest of the caribou in silence. When we were done he got up and took the bones out of the den. When he returned I remembered something. "Hey mr. Earl you know you promised me something." I said with a smirk. "Ok number one just call me Earl and number two what would that be." " remember Earl, you promised me that you would tell me about yourself." "Ahh, so I did well I guess I can tell you. It all began four years ago..."

**flashback with in a flashback/ Earls point of view**

I was born a lone wolf so I don't really no much about my puppy hood but the farthest back I can remember is when I was about a three weeks old.

i was just walking around the Forrest not knowing were I was or were my family was. I just woke up in the middle of nowhere withe no one in sight. I felt really sad and really lonely. I continued to walk until to my luck I found a abandoned caribou carcass. My mouth watered as I neared the caribou and started to eat it. After a little bit of eating I heard growling from behind me. I turned around to see three other wolfs looking at me, and they looked angry.

"What do you think your doing with our kill you runt." one of the wolfs yelled at me with anger. I just stood there shaking in fear as I thought they were going to hurt me." Well are you going to answer me or just stand there." He yelled agin. After he said that I just ran as fast as I could, i don't know what came over me I just felt like I had to run.

As I ran I heard one of them behind me say," Well don't just stand there get him." Once I heard this I picked up my speed. But it was no use they were older and faster to me so they caught up really quick. But right as one was about to jump on me I saw something out of the corner of my eye jump at the wolf. I turned around and saw a grayish-white wolf attacking the two of the others. I was confused 'why was someone helping me, I'm just a abandoned wolf pup the only thing I knew about myself was my name, Earl.'

Continued to watch the wolfs fight. The one that was defending me was obviously winning. About a minute later the two other wolfs ran off. He then yelled at them and said," that's what you get for picking on a helpless wolf you filthy mutts." He then turned to me and smiled. I backed up in fear not knowing what to do. " no need to be scared young pup I am not here to harm you." I knew in his voice he spoke the truth. After that he took me to his den and we talked about each other. His name was Conner and he came from the southern pack, but was banished for getting framed for murrder. We talked a lot but that ended when ten wolfs, three of which were the ones who attacked me, came bursting into the den pinning both me and Conner to the ground. then the same one who talked to me back in the Forrest said,"so two criminals hiding out together one for theft and the other for murder." " I told you Kyle I didn't kill him and you know it since you were there." Conner said angrily. But Kyle didn't listen he just told them to take Conner and I back to their pack.

It took us about ten minutes to get to were they were taking us. When we got there people were staring and growling at us. We finally stopped in a giant den with five wolfs in front of us, one of which was Kyle. Then Kyle spoke," you two have been brought here to be punished for your actions, you pup have been convicted of theft and will have to wear a scar on your body for this." I was now shacking in terror. He then looked at Conner and said," and you Conner have been bright here for assault on two wolfs from the pack you were banished from, you know what that means right?" He asked. "Yes." Conner mummbled.

The next thing I knew was Conner and I were pinned. Then I felt a sharp pain that went from my eye all the way to my Chest as someone slashed me. I cried in pain. I then looked over to Conner and saw something that terrified me. Conner was laying lifeless in his own pool of blood. As I looked at him I started to cry. I just met him and he really became a friend. I was then let up I looked at Kyle and he told me to run and never come back. I took one last look at Conner then ran as fast as I could, swearing revenge on Kyle.

I ran for a couple of days and wound up in this place. I stayed here for a couple of years training and preparing my self fort my revenge.

It wasn't until two years later until I set out on my way to get my revenge on Kyle. By now he probably forgot about me but I sure didn't forget about him. It didn't take me as long to get back now that I was stronger and faster. When I got to the pack I snuck my way into the pack. I mesmerized Kyle's scent, I would never forget it. I made my way into Kyle's den. I starred at him for a seconded hating him for what he did. I then walked up to him and woke him up. " who are you." He said. "What, you don't recognize me Kyle." "How do you know my name." " oh so you don't remember me, not a surprise I mean its been about two years since you last saw me, and when you killed...Kyle." "Your your that wolf pup." "Not much of a wolf pup any more, and now I'm here to get my revenge." As I said that I swiftly slit him in the throat and saw him lay there dead.

After I killed him I quickly ran out of there and back to here were I've been ever since, and after another two years I found you lying in the grass and took you in.

_**end of flashback/ Humphrey's point of view**_

__as he finished his story I had tears in my eyes. 'How could any one do that to a pup' I thought. I looked at him and he had a depressed look on his face. But quickly shook out of it and said," well it's late we better get some sleep." Then he got up went to the back of the den and fell asleep. I soon followed feeling sorry for him.


	6. New beginnings and new skills

**I'm sorry if the story's aren't very long and not very detailed but I don't plan these story's I just type what comes to my head but enough with that back to the story.**

* * *

**Humphrey's point of view **

_It has been a week since I have met with Earl. Over that week Earl has grown to be like a father to him. He even promised to take me hunting when I got a little older. When I heard that I was really exited,"thank you thank you dad." I just realized what I said and I looked at him and his face looked shocked. "What did you call me." He said still a little shocked. " sorry, it's just you've been really nice to me and you've treated me like a son, so I was just wondering if well maybe you could...adopt me and make me your son." I said, I was really nervous about his answer._

_i looked up at him nervously, he still had a shocked expression on his face. That expression turned into a smile, he then said," I would love to become your father, because I see that you are a great nice loveing important wolf, and some day you will make others happy too." I smiled and leapt for joy, knowing that I now had a new dad and a new family to make me happy._

_"I love you daddy." I said. " i love you too Humphrey, and I will never let anything happen to you." I smiled at this then we lied down and went to bed._

_Two months after Earl accepted me as his son he finally said he was going to teach me how to hunt. When he said this I was jumping with joy and was happy to finally learn how to hunt._

_The first thing Earl taught me to do was be stealthy. This wasn't as easy as it seemed thogh. I had to get verry low to the ground almost to were my stomace was touching it. Now that was the easy part the hard part was walking while doing this. It was verry hard to keep walking like this without falling. I practice staying in that stance and walking around for an hour. When Earl said I could stop I collapsed on the ground my legs burning from doing all of that. He let me rest for about ten minutes before saying that we were going to play a game that tested my stalking skills._

_he said that he would be the caribou, while I would be the wolf trying to take it down. I really liked the idea of this and thoght it was going to be really fun. But boy was I wrong. Every time I got close to him and tryed to pounce on he would just causally walk off while I just landed on the ground hard every time. I got really frustrated but kept it to myself. The final time I tried to pounce on him I just focused all of my knowlage of what to do, then it hit me, I was down wind of him he could smell me before I even jumped. So this time I went to were he wouldn't be able to get my scent. I slowly crawled towards him silently stalking him. When I got super close to him I could see he had a confused look on his face. I then knew that he knew what my mistakes were and was now worried that I finally knew what was wrong with what I was doing and was going to get him. I finally made my move. I pounced and landed straight on him, knocking him over on the ground._

_I looked down at him he had a smile on his face. " I see you finally found out what you were doing wrong." "Yep, i was down wind of you so you could smell me before I even jumped." I said while I smiled in victorie. " yes but stalking was not the only part of this test. Their was three parts. 1: to of course test your stalking, 2: to test your self control, like not loesing your temper when you failed, and 3: to test your problem solving skills, like when you found out what you were doing wrong. And to my amazement you past all three." He said with a smile. " I am very proud of you Humphrey and I know if your real parent were here they would be proud of you too." He said still smiling. I smiled back at him then gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much for everything, and as far as I'm concerned you are my family."_

_We stayed like that for a while then I let go and we headed back into the den and got Some well deserved sleep._

_The next day I awoke feeling hungry, 'huh forgot to eat dinner last night' I said to myself. I looked over to see Earl still asleep. Them an idea popped into my head,'maby I can catch some food for us today, dad will be really surprised about that.' I silently walked out of the den not wanting to wake up Earl. I then made my way towards the hunting grounds to were hopefully I would be able to make my first catch._

_I finally maway it to the hunting ground. I looked up and down the field then spotted a small group of caribuo at the far end of the vallew. I slowly made my way to the group making sure everything was perfect. And it was I was in the perfect spot and saw a perfect target. It was an old injured male caribou and looked like an easy target. I slowly crept forward towards it. I was now only feet away from it, it still no noticing my precence. I waited for the perfect moment remembering to always go for the throat. My opportunity finnaly came as it exposed its neck to me. I pounced on the animal, me aiming directly for the throat. I then bit down on the anoimal s throat as hard as I could feeling it struggle, which just made me bite down harder. I finnaly fealt the struggle stop and I released my grip from the neck of the dead caribou. I looked at it and it looked a pretty decent size for my first kill. _

_As I took the animal in my mouth and began to bring it back to the den, I heard clapping. I turned around to see none other than Earl clapping his hands and smiling at me. I smiled back at him and started to bring my catch back over to him. I finnaly made it to him then asked,"So you saw the whole thing." He laughed then said," I wouldn't miss your first hunt for the world even if it turned to be a fail I wouldn't miss it." when he said that I smiled then we brought the caribou back do the den and started to eat the kill, my first kill._


	7. Everything good must come to an end

**Humphrey's point of view**

_it has been three months since my first kill, and Earl and I couldn't be happier. I loved him and he loved me. My hunting skills have also of coarse all good things have to come to a stop._

_One day me and Earl were out hunting. We were after this giant caribou that we've been following for a while. We kept on creeping closer and closer. Earl then went around to the other side because he said he was going to scare him over to me. When he finally got there he signaled that he was ready, I then signaled back to him that I was ready. He leapt out of the grass and started chasing the caribou my way. I waited for the perfect moment to strike. The caribou got really close so I finally made my move and lept for it aiming for the throat. I connected with its throat and bit down as hard as I could. It finally stopped struggling after about a minute and fell on the ground dead. Earl and I then dragged our kill back to our den._

_Earl then tried to start a conversation,"That was a nice kill you are getting better." "Tanks, but I couldn't have done any of this without you, heck without you I would probably just be a caucus laying dead in the middle of no were." "Ya I guess that is true." After he said that he let out a little "oof" I tuned to him and asked hit he was ok. he looked at me with tears in his eyes and said,"you have to leave its not safe for you to be here right now ." " but why ." I asked staring at him confused . He then pushed me to the ground as something came flying past my head. Earl then started acting wired but the last thing he did before he past out was look at me and said "run" with that he past out. I didn't know what to do but then I saw something I hopped to never see. Humans with cages walking towards us I took one last look at Earl and said,"I love you dad." then I took off and didn't look back in fear of being taken by those humans._

_I ran as fast as I could until I was sure they weren't following me. I then started walking to look for a den because it was getting really late. After about 30 minutes of searching I found a den. I smelled inside to see if it was abandoned and to my luck it was. I went in and saw that it was a pretty decent sized cave. It could probably hold up to five full grown wolfs. I walked in there feeling depressed, I have now been torn away from my family twice. I then just laid there and cried myself to sleep._

_I woke up the next morning feeling really depressed. I walked out of the den and to around to go look for some water. I finally found one five minutes later, I was glad this river was close to the den. 'Maybe this can be my new home.' I thought to myself. I dipped my head down do get a drink of water. As I was taking a drink I couldn't help but think I was being watched. But I just thought I was being paranoid but who could blame me after what had happened to me. So I just shrugged it off and went back to drinking. Then I heard some rusting in the bushes and now I know I wasn't being paranoid._

_I turned around I didn't see anything so I took a smell around. I could only get one smell and once I smelt it my heart slowed down. It was the scent of a bear. Right as I was backing away the bear came charging out of the bushes. I just stood there frozen in fear. It came right up next to me and swatted me against a tree. As I hit the tree I heard cracking sound and I knew that I had broken some ribs. It came charging at me agin and I just waited for my death to come. But right as it was about to attack me I saw three wolfs jump out of nowhere and started attacking the bear. One was a grey male and he kind of looked like me but was way older. One of the others was a tan she-wolf and looked the same age as the grey male. The other was a younger grey he-wolf. I just laid there and saw them get the bear away from me. After they chased the bear away from me the older grew wolf came up to me and asked me if I was alright but before I could answer I felt a surge of pain go through me and I blacked out. _

_I woke up in a cave that I wasn't familiar with. I tried to remember what happened but I just couldn't remember. I then tried to get up, boy was that a mistake. Write as I tried to get up a surge of pain came to me and I yelped out of pain. The next thing I knew I heard someone yell,"He's awake." Then I saw three wolfs come in two of them who looked familiar, and another that didn't. The older grew wolf came up to me and said," are you ok." "Ya I think so, what happened." I asked." You were attacked by a bear but lucky for you we were there to save you. But enough of that what's your name." " my name is Humphrey." he looked at me in shock. " Did you say Humphrey." "Ya why." " Do you happen to be from the norther pack." "Ya, why do you ask." "Well we know your parents Jake and Kaily, by the way how have they been and another question why are you here." When he me mentioned that I burst into tears. They were all surprised by my actions. The tan wolf came up next to me," hey why are you crying." She asked. I then told them what happened about my pack being attacked me losing my parents finding a new home and new family my new dad getting taken away from me and then winding up here._

_When I finished my story everyone in the den including me had tears in their eyes. The tan wolf brought me into a hug and said,"You poor poor thing, you've been through so much at such a young age." " thank you for your sympathy but I should get leaving I don't want to take ip to much space." I said getting up ready to leave."You don't have to leave you can join our pack if you want to." The old grey wolf said. I thought about it for a while then I turned to him and said," I would love to join, by the way what are your names." The old grey wolf then spoke and said,"My name is Winston and this is my mate Eve." He said pointing to the tan wolf._

_"well it is a pleasure to meet you both, but I am really tired and I would like to get some sleep please." I said. They nodded and left the den. I soon fell into a deep well deserved sleep._


	8. New pack new life

I awoke the next morning to a beautiful day. It was shinning very bright outside and their wasn't a cloud in sight. I was still soar from the day before but I would manage. To then smelt some meat. I looked to my right and saw some meat. I went over to it and saw a note written in the dirt. It read...

' Dear Humphrey: I brought you this meat because you are probably hungry. I also want you to come see me so we can discuss some stuff, and don't worry about the pack I have already informed them of your presence so they wont hurt you, hopefully. So agin after you are done eating please come see me if you can because you are still a little beat up from yesterday. Sincerely Winston.'

'Well that's reassuring' I said to myself. After I read the note I began to eat the meat. It wasn't the best meat because I always say 'the food tastes better if you catch it yourself.' I finished the meat after about two minutes and then stood up. It was quiet painful to stand up but I managed. I then started to make my way out of the cave. When I got out I looked around and saw wolfs playing socializing and having a good time. I smiled at this as I made my way to the groups of wolfs.

As I made my way through the groups they all stopped what they were doing and looked at me. This made me feel nervous, but good for me I know how to keep calm. They then started to whisper things to each other. I didn't understand what any of them were saying though. I finally made my way through the crowed after what felt like forever. I then continued my search for Winston. I looked for him for about 10 minutes after I finally found him talking with a wolf. I then made my way over to him.

"Winston." I called. He turned around and then smiled at me. "Well it seems that your doing fine and that you got my note." "Yes and no. Yes because I got your note, and no because I feel like crap and I can barley move but ill manage, any way what did you need me for." "Well that depends, I first need to know what your position is." "My position." I asked. "Oh ya you didn't grow up in a pack so you don't know the positions, well their are two positions, one being the alphas, who hunt and do all the things to provide for the packs, then there are the omegas, the ones who keep peace in the pack." Winston said explaining the positions. "Well I remember my parents saying that I was an omega, but I can also hunt, but not fight." I said. "Well you can chose." I thought for a while about,'I have always had to work hard in my life, so I think I deserve a break' I thought to myself. "I think I would like to be an omega, ya know get away from responsibility for once in my life." Winston nodded and said," Then you should go find some new friends." I nodded and left to go see if I could find some new friends.

I walked around for a little while looking for someone to call a friend. I then spotted a few wolfs down by the river. They were all playing and laughing and telling jokes, so I supposed that they were omegas. I started to walk down there when one of them turned to me then pointed me out to his friends. "what do you want alpha." He said coldly. 'Do I really look like an alpha' I thought to myself but shrugged it off. "Me an alpha please I'm an omega and by how you act and how you harshly talked to me thinking that I was an alpha which means you have been treated bad by alphas before tells me you guys are also omegas." i said with a smile. They all looked at me in disbelieve then one said,"you sure are smart for an omega." "Well it's not that hard but thanks to my ex-foster dad he taught me a lot of things including telling about people by the way they speak, move, and act." I agin said with a smile.

The three just stared at me for a while, then they smiled and one said," wow man that's pretty cool, and what do you mean by ex-foster father." I then looked at the ground a tear escaping my eye. "Hey are you alright." One of them asked. "Ya, but before I tell you could you tell me your names." "I'm mooch" the husky tan wolf said. "I'm shaky." The smallest wolf of the group said. "And I'm salty." Said the other dark grey wolf. " well nice to meet you three I'm Humphrey and this is my story..." I told them every thing that happened to me. After I was done telling my story they all had tears in there eyes. "We're really sorry about that man are you going to be okay." Asked mooch. "Ya ill be fine, just like my father(Earl) said 'always be happy even in the worst of times.' any way I should get going, it was nice meeting you guys, see ya." We all Sid good bye and I left.

I was walking when I relised That I didn't have any were to stay. So I rushed to go find Winston. It didn't take me long. I talked to him about me not having a den to sleep in and he said I could sleep in his den with his family. We got to his den in little time. There I saw eve and two other wolfs. Eve said hello and I said hello back. Winston told them I would be sleeping in their den tonight and none of them cared. The next thing that happened would change my life forever. A beautiful tan wolf came up to me,"hello my name is Kate." She said. I was so nervous good thing Earl tought me how to act under pressure. "hello nice to meet you." I said shaking her paw. We then both went to bed one thought in my mind 'I think I'm going to like it here.'


	9. A beautiful day

_It was dark, and I had no idea were I was or how I got there. I continued to walk through the deep dark forest. I wasn't scared, I rarely got scared anymore, but of coarse everyone gets scared once and a while. I kept walking through the forest for what seemed like ages but was really only minutes. I had no idea were I was heading it just felt like I needed to continue to walk forward. As I continued to walk I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I didn't take it as paranoia this time, not after the incident with the bear, yet I continued to walk forward._

_I suddenly stopped when I heard something, it sounded like someone calling my name. As I just sat there and listened it began to get louder by the minute, and it wasn't just one person it was multiple people calling my name. I finally got up and started to head over to were the sound was coming from. I walked until I was in a clearing and what I saw there I almost through up on sight. In the clearing were my mother, my father, and Earl my foster father. But they were not the same. _

_Their body's had gashes in them, they were bleeding from everywhere. most of there fur was gone looking like it had been ripped out. They... They had no tails, no ears, and no eyes. They were the scariest most repulsive thing I had ever laid my eyes on._

_they then turned to me still saying my name,"Humphrey, Humphrey, Humphrey." Louder and louder. This this was one of the few times I had gotten scared. I just sat there shaking in fear,while they approached me still saying my name louder and louder and louder. They started to circle me still saying my name. Me just sitting there shaking. Then they attacked me. I didn't know why they attacked me they just did. I was just pinned to the ground while they just tore me apart me screaming in pain just wanting it to end._

_I woke up screaming. I was sweating and crying. I screamed pretty loud because it woke up everyone else in the den. I was just laying there curled up in a ball crying my eyes out. Winston and his family came over to me,"Humphrey what's wrong." "I just had the worst nightmare ever." I said still crying. Eve then came up to me and gave me a hug. " it's okay, it was just a bad dream, would you like to talk about it maybe that will make you feel better." "Sure." I said. I then explained my whole dream to Winston and his family, every last detail of it from begging to end. When I finished I was crying agin and I just couldn't stop. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces. The next thing I knew everyone had brought me into a hug. "Thank you for your care." I said. We were all like that until I stopped crying. They let go and asked if I was going to be okay. I said that I was and everyone went back to bed. But before I did I saw a pure white wolf. _

_I walked up to her. "Hi, I don't believe I've properly introduced myself to you, I'm Humphrey." "Hi I'm Lilly." She said back. After that we said our goodnights, and we went off to bed. But I couldn't sleep the rest of the night, I just laid there the rest of the night wide awake in fear of having that nightmare agin. So I just decide to get up and go walk around the territory. It was still dark outside so no one was up, which was fine by me because I liked to walk alone. I really didn't know were I was going just walking around. I walked around for a good 3 hours before the sun started to come up. I decided to try and find a high spot to watch it from. I loved to watch the sun rise it always brought peace to me. I finally found the perfect spot. It was beautiful to watch especially from this hight._

_"Beautiful, isn't it." I was startled, and quickly turned around to see Winston looking at the sun rise. "holy crap, please don't sneak up on me like that." I said. He laughed at this and said sorry. I returned watching the sunrise when Winston spoke up agin. "Humphrey, I saw how you were looking at Kate." "You did." I asked nervously. "Yes I did and I just came to you can't be with her. You are an omega and she will soon be an alpha. And pack law says that alphas and omegas can't be together." I was shocked about what he said. "I understand sir." I said sadly. "Good, now why don't you go find something to do." I nodded and left. I was in deep thought,'why does it matter if alphas and omegas are different, were all wolfs, so why would someone make a stupid law like that.' But I just shrugged it off and kept walking._

_As he was walking he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw that it was Kate with Lilly and some other wolfs he didn't know. "Hello Kate, Lilly, and the wolfs that I have never met before." "Hello Humphrey, how are you from last night?" She asked. I winced at the question but I stayed calm and said,"I'm fine, it was just a bad dream." "How bad of a dream was it." One of Kate's friends asked. I looked at the ground and sighed. I then told them about my dream that I had. I finished and Kate's and Lilly's friends all had shocked looks on their faces. They then brought me into a hug. "Hey what's with all the hugs lately." I said while laughing a little. "how could you still be in a good mood after that." One of the wolfs asked. Well my foster father always told me to be happy in any situation." They all nodded their heads. Then Kate asked,"hey Humphrey do you want to go swimming in the lake with us." " sure, it will probably get my mind off things." They all smiled and we walked off to the lake._

_It took us about five minutes to get to the lake. When we got there I went to feel the water. I stuck my paw in and man was it cold. But before I could pull away I was thrown into the lake. Ive had this happen to me many times before with Earl, and I've learned a trick. As soon as I went under water I stayed calm and just started swimming under water to the shore. I heard the girls start to panic. I knew exactly who threw me in so I knew who I was looking for, Kate. I finally got to the shore and spotted Kate. I quickly lunged out of the water, grabbed her and pulled her in. I did it so fast the others really didn't even notice it. Me and Kate quickly resurfaced and she looked at me confused. We both then started to laugh. "How did you hold your breath for so long." She asked me. "Just one of many skills I picked up as my days of a lone wolf." She nodded her head. Soon the other girls joined us and we swam in the lake the whole day._

_When we finished we said out good byes and went I went with Kate and Lilly back to their den. 'oops forgot to look for a den today, well theirs always tomorrow. We came back to their den and were greeted by their parents. We said our good nights and I fell into a much deserved sleep._

**_End of flashback 3rd person p.o.v_**

_Humphrey stopped telling the story. He then said,"well it's getting late and I am very tired so I guess that ends The story for today." Everyone whined at that."Don't worry I'll tell you more of it tomorrow." Humphrey then began to leave back to his den. Everyone went their separate ways exited for the next part of the story Humphrey made his way into his den. He was really tired from telling that story. It was very emotional for him. But he didn't care he knew if he told other people that it would make him feel at peace. He then lied down and quickly drifted asleep, waiting for the next day to come. _


	10. Family and story time

Humphrey awoke the next day to a beautiful morning. Humphrey slowly got up and began to walk out of his den. Today he acully wanted to be with the pack and do what he use to do, which was acully interacting with the other wolfs. He had a smile plastered on his face. Talking about his life actually helped him and made him become more happy. As he got out of his den he noticed that the sun hasn't risen yet. 'haven't woken up this early in a while.' Humphrey thought to himself. Humphrey decided to go to his old spot were he use to watch the sunrise every morning. When he got there he saw another wolf already there looking at the sunrise. As he camecloser he saw that it was his son Jake. Humphrey smiled at this and walked closer to him and sat down right next to Jake without him even noticing.

"beautiful isn't it." Humphrey asked. Jake got a little startled by this. He then looked at who was talking to him,and what he saw surprised him."Dad what are you doing up so early and actually out of your den." Huumphrey laughed at this. "Just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't do the things I love." "Ya I guess so, so are you going to aculy do stuff with the pack today." Jake asked. Humphrey only nodded while looking at the sunrise. After the sunrise Huumphrey and Jake Walked to were the hunting groups were waiting for Jake to tell them what to do. When the two of them got there the other wolfs were surprised to seHuumphrey out of his den. They only really saw him the day before when Huumphrey was telling his story, which he would continue after the all the wolfs were done with their jobs. But they just shook it off. Jake then told them what to do and they left. Then Humphrey and Jake just talked until they came back. Once they got back everyone was already awake and started to eat. After everyone was done eating the wolfs went and did there own thing until the alphas were done with their jobs and they could continue to listen to Humphreys story.

Humphrey then had an idea pop into his head. "Jake" he called. "Yes dad." "Have you ever taken your kids log sledding." Humphrey said with a smile. At hearing this Jake started to wag his tail. "No, but I bet that they will have a great time." Jake then left, and said to meet him on top of the hill. Humphrey smiled at this and began walking. He got to the top of the hill and waited for five minutes before he saw his son, daughter, and their family's come into view. "Why are we here." Asked Kaily. Then Jake leaned over to her a whispered in her ear what they were going to do. She got really exited at hearing this and beggan. To wag her tail furriously. "What is every one so happy about." Asked Nick. "We'll remember that little game that my dad and his friends made up, well it seems that my dad want to teach the youngins how to do it." Nick and Hannah got exited at hearing this. They loved to go log sledding with their father in-law. The young wolfs all looked at each other in confusion.

(5 minutes later)

Humphrey and his family and their family's were all laying on the ground laughing after they were sent flying into the air when hitting a rock. All the young wolfs said in unison,"That was awesome." They laughed even harder at this then began to leave because by this time all the alphas should be done with their jobs, and everyone is probably waiting for Humphrey. And exactly like Huumphrey predicted all the wolfs were waiting for Humphrey to continue his story. Humphrey made his way to the front of the group and began hi story agin.

**flashback Humphreys point of view/ a month later**

**i**t was a nice day in jasper park and everything was calm. But for 4 omegas this day was going to be fun. Four omegas were pulling a piece of bark up a steep hill. "Humphrey you are a genius." One of the omegas said. Then all four of the omegas climed on to the piece of bark and started to slide down the hill. But they soon lost control and three of the omegas were sent flying out of the half log. I was left alone in the log but then I saw Kate and I jumped out of the log and started spinning in the air with her. They then landed on the ground and started to laugh. Just then Kate's father called her,"hey were are you going." I asked her. She then replied by saying,"to alpha school, it goes until spring." "Spring but that's the whole winter away." I was then stopped by Winston who reminded me I couldn't be with kate. I then heard my friends yell wolf pile and I was buried by all of them. I laughed and got up and watched Kate walk off. I frouned said my goodbyes to my friends and walked off to my den that Winston found me.

The den was pretty nice nothing fancy. It could probably fit up to 5 full grown wolfs easly. I walked in and to the back of the den and got a well deserved rest.

* * *

**I don't know what to do for my next chapter I am debating on weather aculy writting about what happened in the movie in my own words of just summerizing it to the point I want to start off agin. So since I can't decide I Am putting it up to you the readers to tell me in your reviews of my story weather I should or not. You have until Monday. Tomorrow I will not be posting because it is my birthday so you know I got to celabrait. But agin tell me what you guys want and I will do it.**

**The-Crazy-Lone-Wolf77 saying peace out!**


	11. Problems

It was quite boring when Kate was gone. Yes I had my three new best friends, Shakey, Salty, and Mooch, but they never gave me the t thrill that I had when I was with Kate. They all new I had a crush on Kate, and it was embarrassing for other people to know. But any time they brought it up I just stayed calm and played it off like it was nothing, which always worked. The winter that she had left was a really white winter. It snowed almost every day, sometimes it their were ever blizzards. It was a really rough time. At nights I had no one to keep me warm in the freezing nights, and no one to comfort me when I had that reacurring nightmare, the one were my mom, and dad and foster dad Earl were zombieafied deformed freaks that ended with them riping me to shreds. Also during that winter it was my first birthdat. It really wasn't much of anything because on that day it blizzered agin and everyone was stuck in dens for a couple of days. Of course it was probably nothing compared to what the alpha trainies were going through. They were probably going through hell, probably training in these conditions. I fealt bad for Kate probably suffering through it all. But I knew that she would come back and be a nice strong and beautiful alpha that I saw in her the day we met. That is yet another talent that Earl tought me, how to look at someone and tell what they are going to be. But foutanutly for me winter zoomed by and spring was approaching. Also during the winter Winston (A/N Winston doesn't teach alpha school in my story) who I asked to train me in secret, trained and taught me how be be better than an alpha, a rank that he called 'Delta'. A delta was like an alpha but they were stronger, faster, strealthier, faster reflexes, and could think and solve problems under extreme presure. That was the worst part of winter, I had to wake up super early and try to hide my soarness from people so we could keep this a secret.

One day My friends convinced me to get out of my den and go log sledding with them. Over that winter my friends and I had gone log sledding any chance we got. We had aculy become really good at it throughout the days, but the one thing that I have yet to master to this day were the brakes. Which I pointed out when we came speeding down a hill right into a boulder. we were sent flying into the air, with mooch yelling 'wolf pile' from the air and landing on us. We stood up looked at the scenery I have been waiting for since winter began. It was spring. That meant that Kate would be coming back.

As if on cue I saw Kate down in the valley stalking some caribou. "Looks like we're having caribuo tonight boys." I had said to my friends. But Mooch pointed out two other wolfs in the grass on the other side of the caribou. I knew on sight they were Eastern wolfs. The eastern and western wolfs I had learned had not a very nice friendship. They fought over everything, power, dominance, food, and territory. This had started when the east had started to have a food shortedge. I saw that Kate had pointed them out to two other wolfs that I knew as hutch and Candu. Then the eastern wolfs jumped out and tryed to get the caribuo and failed. The caribou then ran to to the other sides of the mountain and before I knew it I saw a stampead running through the clearing. I saw Kate and worried about her but I really didn't she used these awesome moves to get on top of the cliff, but she saw the two eastern wolfs and new she had to save them. She ran and jumped over us onto some caribou and then grabbed the two wolfs and got them to safety under a log. When the stampede cleared it didn't take to long for a fight to break out, so my friends and I went down there broke up the fight and told a few jokes before Winston came and ended it for good. He told the omegas good job and left.

I looked at Kate and she looked upset. I told her everything was going to be fine and if anyone was hungry they could eat berrys. She just ignored me and headed back to the pack. As soon as I saw her leeve I spit out the berrys trying to get the bitter taste out of my mouth. After a while of spitting my friends and I also went to the pack, we ran into this group of wolfs who looked hungry so as omegas we tried to get their minds of it by telling some jokes but they failed miserably. As soon as they were done scolding us I went back to my den to take a little nap before the moonlight howl.

I woke up just as it was getting dark. I went to go find my friends to go tell them we needed to go to the moonlight howl. I found the three of them playing Barry ball in a clearing. I tolled them to get ready for the moonlight howl and they washed up and we made our way to the howl. But I left for a seconded and told them I would meet up with them later. I made my way to the river and started to wash off. After about five minutes of washing I got out of the river shook dry and headed towards the howl.

When I got there I saw Salty trying to pick up these girls and I couldn't help but laugh at his failed attempt. I walked up to him and joked to him about it. "You think you could do any better?" He asked me annoyed by my comments. "Please, next girl up the hill she's mine." But of coarse fate was cruel because the next wolf up the hill was Kate. She was so beautiful, my friend said something but I didn't hear him. I was in a trance by her beauty, the next thing I knew I was hugging my friend Mooch. I kinda jumped back. I said I would be right back but they new what I was up to. They told me I couldn't be with her, which I aculy could because now I'm a Delta but nobody new that besides Winston and I. So I just played it off like nothing and told them I was joking. But they saw my sadness. The next thing I n knew is that they jumped at me and we rolled but I rolled a little to much off the cliff and into a tree. I hung there just above Kate and her sister Lilly. They were talking about something that I couldn't make out but the next thing I knew I saw a big red wolf walk up to Kate. I could tell instantly about this wolf, it was so clear he should of just wrote it all over him. He was a big muscular hot head that thought he was better than anyone, I could also tell that when he howled it was horrible from him trying to hard to aculy howl. I heard them talking and thought of something funny to do. I dropped to the ground and kicked dirt up into his face pretending like I hurt my butt. I finished then we introduced each other I made some jokes about how he was so big, but he came back and called me a coyote. It was quite funny because my size you would think I was weak but I could probably take this Garth wolf easily. But the next thing kind of hurt, I guess Kate got a little annoyed by my presence and she said," it's no one, Lilly take little coyote Humphrey and run along." that really hurt but I hid my sadness and just followed Lilly .

Soon I just left Lilly and went to a little pond. When I was there I heard a horrible sound and new exactly what it was,'new it.' I thought to myself knowing that horrible noise was Garth's howl. I then looked over and saw Kate coming down the hill. I decided to play a little joke on her and got on top of a fallen over tree. When she looked back up at Garth i swung my head down making her scream with me letting out a fake scream. I then followed her and teased her about how her howling partner was a dud. Then she kinda got mad. When all of a sudden she started acting really weird And then I got shot in the butt with something and I started acting weird. Then blackness.


	12. A beginning to a new adventure

I awoke to seemed about 12 hours later. I could tell we were in a thing the humans called cars. I saw that I was in something and then new exactly what happened, i had been taken by humans. i then heard Kate next to him. "Kate." I called out,"Humphrey is that you." She asked. "Ya" then Kate started to bang on the cages trying to get out. "What are you doing" I asked. She said that she was trying to get out. "Maybe their taking us to were food is" I said. "Or maybe we are the food." I then started to freak out a little and told Kate to keep trying to get out, but she eventually gave up. A few minutes later we came to a stop and I felt myself being lifted. Soon a little door opened and I started to run with Kate. I could probably of got in front of her but just to keep my secret still a secret I slowed down so I was behind Kate. We ran for a little before we came to a stop and looked at our surroundings was we stood at the top of a cliff. As soon as I saw this place I knew that we were not in Jasper anymore. We looked at our scenery until I saw a rock fly right past my face. I looked down into a clearing to see a duck and a goose playing some wired game that involved hitting a ball with a stick. Me and Kate just walked down there to see if they could help us out. When we got there the two were arguing about something when the duck looked at us and then flew away fast saying "Take off." The goose just stood there for a seconded looking confused. He then turned around looking straight at us. He talked to us with a nervous tone in his voice and I knew he was scarred. He then pointed to somewhere and said look, but when I turned around he hit me on the head with a stick a took off luckily I was fast enough to grab him and pull him to the ground ( like I said I'm changing some things.) He looked at me and then begged for his life. I found this funny and I laughed. "What's so funny." He said. "The way your begging for your life is quite entertaining but don't worry I wasn't going to kill you we just wanted to ask a few questions."

then the goose who introduced himself as Marcel, and the duck who introduced himself as Paddy. They led us to this building with a map on it. " you two are in Idaho." "Idawho." I asked. "Yes sawtooth Idaho national wild preserve." "What are we doing in Idaho." Asked Kate. "Well it seems that you two were relocated here to repopulate." Said paddy. At this my mouth dropped and I started to drool but Kate shut it for me. "Yes you big wolfs are here to make a lot of little wolfs." Marcel said. "Well only for the good of the park..." I started, but Kate said that she had to get back to the pack. I didn't argue with her so we asked if the two birds could help us find a way back to Jasper. Fortunately for us they have been to Jasper before. So they led us to a human vehicle which was about to leave, luckily we got there just in time and jumped into the back of the car.

While in the car Kate just went to the back of it and went to sleep. I stayed up and looked through some of their stuff just to have fun.

About three hours later the car came to a stop and I really had to go to the bathroom, I convinced Kate to let me get out of the car and go to the bathroom. Right as I was about to go I smelled something so I just let my nose lead me to it. I found the source if the sweet smell to be coming from some sort of human food. I opened the bag that contained the treat, as I opened it another human vehicle came and their was a young human child as the humans called their young. He had the same treat as me so I just did some tricks with the treat until I finally ate it. After I ate it a door to my side opened and a human man came out of it and saw me and said some words to another man who soon brought out a gun. The man asked if I had any last words and it was at that moment that I went to the bathroom. Right as the man was about to shoot Kate came out of nowhere and batted the gun away making the gun shoot somewhere else. Me and Kate then started to run for a gate when we heard another gun shot but it missed us and made a whole in the gate so we made our escape through that. We then just continued to run. And if losing our transportation wasn't bad enough it also started to rain.

While we were walking through the rain I started to apologize for what happened, she never said it but I think she forgave me. I felt that the situation was tense so I tried to lighten the mood by doing a reverse rain dance to make the rain stop. And for a seconded I thought I did but I turns out it was just a leaf holding the water above me. I looked up only to be met with a face full of water. After I shook it off I looked back to see Kate gone. I got worried so I got her scent and started to go and look for her. When I finally got to her I was scared out of my mind because Kate was holding on to a cliff for dear life trying not to fall into the river. I thought fast, I saw a vine. I leapt for the vine grabbed it in my mouth and started to swing over to her. I told her to grab onto my tail and with no hesitations she did. It hurt a lot but I knew I had to get her to safety. I kept swinging her but I quickened the pace when the vine started to break. With one last swing I through her over to the side of the cliff. I then did the same thing and landed on the other side a little ways away from Kate. When I started to walk over to her I saw her start to run so I followed her. It turns out that she thought I had fallen into the river but I quickly showed myself to her and she let out a sigh of relief. I told that we should look for somewhere to get out of the rain and to sleep. She agreed with me and we found a little den and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sun shinning in my face. I turned over and when I did I was almost touching noses with Kate. I smiled at this but the moment was ruined when a ball came and hit me on the head. I got out of the den soon followed by Kate. "What are you two doing here." I asked the two birds. "No the question is what are you two doing here we gave you a straight shot to jasper and you blew it." Marcel replied. I apologize to them and told them what happened. I then asked if their was any other way. Fourtanutly for us their was a train and all we had to do was get over a mountain. So Kate and I began walking up the mountain, about half way up the mountain I decided to see if she wanted to race which she gladly accepted and started to run. But unknown to her I was so much faster than her so i quickly got by without her even noticing and when she turned around expecting me to be behind her I threw a snow ball at her and said,"omega 1 alpha 0." But saying that was a mistake because she quickly kicked a bunch of snow at me and buried me in snow. We laughed and started walking agin until I saw a bear cub. I started to play with the cub but soon found myself being chased after its mom when I threw a snowball at the cub. I ran to Kate were she said we could handle this. I knew I could handle it because I'm a delta, but I didn't want Kate to find out just yet. So instead of fighting we just kept backing up until we were on a tree hanging over a cliff. Unforchanatly for us the tree broke and we were sent plumittimg down the mountain good thing we hit soft snow, but not good that we started to slide down the mountain with a bear after us.

We were sliding down the mountain when I saw that part of the tree that had fallen down the cliff and was in the perfect shape of a log sled. I smiled at this jumped onto it and steadied it. I made my way towards Kate and she jumped in. We sped down the mountain with me telling her which directions to go. She was really good for her first time. Soon we found that the mountain ended and we went flying into a open train cart. We flew into some hay and fell on the floor of the cart and we were laughing out of pure joy. We sat in the train car for a while until dark just catching up since we really haven't had a chance to. She said that Alpha school was difficult and brutal for her. I lied and said that I had a pretty good time over the coarse that she had been gone. But i also said that I missed her a lot and that was no lie. We then started to recap our adventure so far. We were laughing and having a good time, but then, then I saw the moon and it completed the moment. I went to the edge of the cart and started to howl at the moon. "Humphrey, what are you doing." "Oh I'm sorry it's just the moon the moment,oh come on Kate howl at the moon with me." I said as I continued to howl. After about a minute of howling alone and I thought that Kate wasn't going to howl with me I heard a beautiful howl from right next to me. I stopped howling and saw Kate right next to me howling. I then continued to howl, our howls mixed perfectly together which could only mean one thing, we were meant for each other. We continued to howl for a while. When we were done we said nothing to each other, she just licked me on the cheek and lied down and went to sleep. I soon followed her sleeping on the opposite end of the cart.

I awoke when paddy and Marcel told me we were close to our destination. I sighed knowing our fun adventure was over. I then went over to Kate and woke her up. She stretched out while I told we were almost there. We then sat next to the opening of the train cart. We both then at the same time said we needed to tell each other something. I let her go first. She just thanked me for all the fun she had. I was then about to tell her my feelings about her when she jumped out of the cart. I looked and saw the west and the east packs getting ready to fight. I sighed at this and jumped out. I walked over to were her and her family were getting reunited. I heard her dad ask why we were in Idaho. I responded by saying,"we were taken there to repopulate." But that wasn't a very smart idea when Eve was there because the next thing I knew I was on the ground being strangled. I agin could have easily of countered her but every member of both packs were there and they would have wanted answers to how i could have done that, so I left that for last resort. Luckily Kate helped me. But what I heard next shattered my heart into a million pieces, Kate was getting married to Garth. I was heart broken. After I heard that I just went to my den and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I had made up my mind of what to do, I was going to leave. I didn't even want to tell anybody for I knew it would be harder for him to go. So he just asked his two bird friends if they could help him get back to sawtooth were he was planning on becoming a lone wolf since there were no other packs down there. But before i left I went to a ledge that I could see the wedding taking place and I let out a long good bye howl to all of his close friends and especially to Kate. After I was done I looked down and saw people looking at me. At that I just left for the train. When the train came into sight I jumped onto it lied down and I began to cry and soon fell into a well deserved sleep. But unknown to me at the time the packs were united but not by Kate and Garth, but by Lilly and Garth, after Kate admitted her feelings for me and Garth admitted his feelings for Lilly and the law that Alphas and Omegas couldn't become mates was abolished.


	13. Familier faces

I awoke in the train many hours later to a glumy day. It was dark clouded and slightly raining the perfect weather to match my feelings. I was so depressed,'why does this keep hapining to me, first my parents then my foster dad and then the love of my life all gone.' I tought to myself while riding the train to Sawtooth. I was on the train for another hour until Paddy and Marcel flew by the train to tell me that I had to get off here and walk the rest of the way. I lazily got up stretched my muscles and jumped out and landed on the ground with eaze. I then followed them. I was walking through a forest and it was quite beautiful, colorful flowers, nice big trees, all of that everywere I looked. It was indeed an amazing site. It was still raining a little. So I'm like,'I'm not in a hurry.' So I told the two that we can find a den and rest for the night. They agreed and we began to look for an abandoned den or cave.

It was not easy trying to find a den because the rain started to come down harder, soon followed by lightning and thunder. It took us about a half an hour but we finnaly found a cave. We walked in and dryed off. I walked to the entrence of the cave and lied down. I just lied there and thought of my life. All the good times all the bad times. I remembered my parents, my first day out of my den, my first friend, then how that was all taken away from me, but soon after that I ran into another person who was like a father to me and who I called my father even if he wasn't my real one. He never yelled at me or hit me even with all the mistakes I made he was always kind and loving towards me. Then he was taken away from me by humans. But soon I found another place to call home. A pack that treated me well, Winston who also treated me like a son even though he was rough on me he was still kind to me. Also my friends, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. They treeted me like a brother. Then their was Kate the most beutiful, smart, kind, wolf in all of Jasper. I know it wasn't her fault that she had to marry Garth and I could tell she didn't want to but it was for the best of both packs. I know it was for the best but I just couldn't stay there seeing her with Garth. I just hope that he takes good care of her and loves her like I would. The only thing I left was a note that hopefully Kate would find and read so she would know how I really felt about her. The not read…

Dear: Kate,

By the time you read this I will be gone, I will have started a new life agin, and so will you with Garth. All I can do is wish you well and that he treats you with as much love and respect that I would show to you. Kate this letter is really meant for one thing and that is how I feal about you. I have fealt love before for my parents and my foster father, but none of that love could amount to the way I feal about you. You are a smart, beautiful, trustworthy, kind, loyal she- wolf and nothing can stop me from loving you even if you are marrying Garth. I could tell that you didn't want to Marry him and I am sorry about that, but you will have to stay strong for that is the best thing to do for the pack. But just remember that I love you and I always will. Love your fun and loving omega, Humphrey. :)

I put all my love and my heart into that letter and I just hope that she can see the love that I have for her and that I will always love her no matter what.

It had been awhile from the time I started to look out into the rain and reflect on my past. So I decided to get up and go to the back of the den and get some well deserved rest.

I didn't get much sleep because I was woken up in the middle of the night by loud growling. I imidiatly shot up and stood in front of my two bird friends. "What do you think your doing in my den." He said nastly. I mentally kicked myself because I forgot to smell and see if any one lived which apperantly someone did . "I am very sory for intruding in your home, its just it was raining hard and we needed to find some place to stay so we came to the neerest den which was this one and I forgot to see if anyone lived here." "He seemed to think about my answer. I couldn't tell what he looked like because it was pitch black. "Fine you can stay for tonight but tommorw your out." He said. "Thank you and don't worry will be out of your fur in the morning." He didn't say anything back, just layed in the front of the den and looked out into the night looking like he missed something or someone. He then said something under his breath, I could only hear him say,"…I will find you…" then he lied down and went to sleep and I soon followed him.

That night I dreamed a dream that I hadn't had for a while. It was the one with my parents and foster father being zombieafyed freaks and attacking me and killing me. I woke up panting and sweating. When I woke up I started to cry litly. I guess my crying caught the attention of the other wolf because I could hear him start to walk up from behind me. I thought he was going to be mad at me for waking him up. I tried to stop crying but just couldn't the memory's were just to horrible. What he did next surprised me, he spoke in a soft tone and said,"hey why are you crying." "It was jus a terrible nightmare that has been recurring since I lost someone verry close to me." I said while crying a little at the memory. "I have also lost someone close to me too, it is quite sad I've been trying to get back to this wolf for months." He told me. But then their was something that was familiar about this wolf. It was his voice. I slowly turned around to be greeted with the biggest and greatest surprise of my life. Right in front of me was Earl.

I quickly shot up and pulled him into a big hug. He was taken back by this,"what are you doing." He asked. It then accured to me that he probably didn't recognize me since I have grown so much since I last saw him. "What you don't recognize me." I said playfully as I pulled out of the hug. He stared at me for a while then got wide eyed," Humphrey is that you." He said in a quiet voice. All I did was smile and nod my head. He then brought me into a big hug and I gladly accepted it. I could tell that paddy and Marcel were looking at us confusingly, I don't really blame them I mean they just met this wolf yesterday and we were hugging each other. After I got done hugging Earl I turned to the two birds and told them that this was my foster father and I tolled them everything from the day he saved me to the day he was taken away from me. They just nodded and flew off saying that they would leave us alone to catch up. We thanked them and we turned to each other.

"So what's new with you." Earl asked me. "Well how about I tell you what happened from the time we last saw each other to now." he agreed. I took a deep breath and began. I told him about the bear attack Winston and Eve finding me. Them helping me and letting me into their pack. Then me making three friend who were like brothers to me, then me finding the love of my life and how I loved her. Then how she went to Alpha school while Winston trained me to be a Delta. Then how she got back from alpha school and how we were taken to Idaho, and how we howled with each other and it was perfect. But also how I couldn't be with her because I was an omega to the eyes of everyone but Winston since he was the only other person to know I was a Delta. And that she had to marry someone else to combined the packs and prevent war. Then after I found that out I left to come back Idaho to live a new life because it would be to painful to stay and then I left in a train got off came to this cave and met back up with you.

When I finished explaining my story he was wide eyed, I probably would be too if I heard someone say that. "You certainly have been through alot in your life and I am truly sorry." I shrugged," stuff happens." I said. "But enough about me what was your life like when you got taken."

His story wasn't as interesting as mine. He was just taken by humans to a place called Yellowstone, and has been trying to get to me ever since. He had also met 3 people their names were Smitty who was very strong smart fast and he never talked he was a silent wolf. Then there was David he was tough when need be but he was usaly the nice one of their group. Then their was Andy who was the Omega of the group, he would always tell dirty jokes but he could also defend off enemy's if need be. He said he met them when he encountered a bear and the three of them saved him. I was very interested by this group and hoped I could meet them one day.

We finally got done talking to each other and decided that we should go and hunt. It wasn't verry successful we only caught a couple of squirels. But hay beggers can't be choosers. After we got done eating it was pretty late so we decided to go to bed. I went to bed with a smile knowing that my life was only going to get better from here on.


	14. The idea and emotional realese

I was awoken by the sun shinning in my face. I tried to block the sun out of my face by covering my face with my paws, but it did not work. I opened my eyes having my vision a little blurry. I rubbed my eyes with my paws so I could see straight. my vision finally cleared and I began to get up slowly stretching my hidden muscles under my rugged fur. As I stretched I could also hear bones cracking throughout my body. As I finished stretching and stood up I noticed that the den was empty. 'Probably hunting.' I thought to myself thinking of Earl. Right then I heard the sound of something being dragged on the ground. I looked to the entrance of the den and saw Earl walking in with a caribou. "Mornin dad." I said. "Don't you mean good afternoon, it's already about midday." He said while chuckling. "Well the thing I've been through recently I think I deserve a good night sleep." I said half jokingly half depressed while looking at the ground trying not to cry from the memories. I have been trying to keep in my tears as much as possible. Earl saw my depressing look on my face and frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." He said to me while bringing me into a hug. I told him that I would be fine and gave him a reassuring smile.

After he was done hugging me we went over to the meal he caught and began to eat. We really didn't say much just a little small talk. I guess I was really hungry because I was still eating while Earl finished. He chuckled at how hungry I was but didn't say anything because it would just go to why I hadn't eat'n for a while which would just lead me to think about her. As I was finishing eating I had a question pop into my head. "Hey dad you remember those wolfs you were talking about." He laughed at this,"how could I forget them they've saved my ass plenty of times, plus that Andy wolf he could make you laugh your butt off or just be an annoying idiot." He said still laughing at the memory of his friends. "Well why aren't they here?" I asked while tilting my head. When I said that his facial expression changed from a happy one to a sad one. "I honestly have no idea were they are, I asked them if they would help me find you and they agreed because no one should be separated from family. But the world is cruel and one day we were caught in a fierce blizzard and I haven't seen them since." He finished with a sad look on his face. I felt bad for this wolf, always doing good yet something comes and messes it up, well mow come to think of it that is just like me too. I also thought about my three best friends from Jasper and how we were just like brothers. I smiled at the memory of my friends. Then I grew an even bigger smile when an Idea popped into my head.

I was thinking out all the details with a smile on my face. I guess the smile was bigger than I thought because I heard Earl laughing and he asked why I had a giant smile on my face. "Oh I was just thinking of something..." I said. He moved his paw in a circular motion telling me to continue telling him my plan. "Well you seem to really miss your friend and I would really like to meet them and since you found me, or I found you..well that's not the point, my point is how about we have a little adventure to find your little gang of friends." I said still with a smile. Earl also had a big smile plastered on his face,"Really you would do that for me." I nodded yes and said,"That's what family is for." He got up and pulled me into a big hug. "Dad…can't...breath." I managed to get out. He let me go and said sorry and of course I forgave him.

Thats when I felt something hit my head. I looked behind me and saw my two favorite birds. "Well isn't that a way to get someone's attention." Marcel laughed out. "You know a simile hello or something that doesn't involve pain would suffice." I said also laughing a bit. "But what is the fun in that." Paddy said. "Good point." I replied still laughing a bit. "But any way my furry friend, I couldn't help but over hear your little plan and I was wondering if we could join you on your quest for your missing friends." Marcel said. I looked at Earl and he shrugged, so i turned to them and told them that they could join, we could use the ariel view. They told us their thanks, and I told them to get some rest because we would leave in the morning. They nodded their heads said goodnight and flew off. After they left I looked out the den and saw that the sun was going down. 'Wow time flies.' I thought to myself as I began to eat the left over caribou for dinner. I was soon joined by Earl and we began to eat our fair share. We got done eating leaving enough for breakfast in the morning before we set off.

After we got done eating Earl went to the back of the den, but I had a different plan to spend my night. I left my den just as the moon was coming up. I decided to try to look for a tall mountain or hill peak. I looked around for about thirty minutes before i found what I was looking for. I made my way up to the top of the mountain. Once I got there I was awe stricken by the beautiful view I saw. I took it all in every sight, sound, and smell. After I was done enjoying the scenery I tilted my head back and began to howl out my emotions. My howl was just like the one with the train ride back with Kate, except this one was filled with sorrow and despair. It was so powerful that any creature that could hear it would be in tears from knowing how much pain I was in from my heart being broken. After about thirty minutes of howling I finally stopped with tears coming out of my eyes. I then whispered to myself,"Even though you are with someone else I will always love you with all my heart Kate." I felt more tears come out of my eyes but I tried to suck it up. I turned around only to see Earl, Marcel, and Paddy starring at me with tears in their eyes.

"you really miss her don't you." Earl asked. That's when I just broke down. I just lied down balling and said," yes I miss her so much." I caws crying real hard from all of the emotions I tried to hide. Earl came up to me and hugged me and let me cry into his chest. "That's it just let it all out." Earl said in a calming voice. After about ten minutes of none stop crying I finally pulled myself together hugged Earl and thanked him for his support. We then went back to the den and I fell into a well deserved sleep.


	15. Looking for old friends: part 1

I awoke the next day fairly early so that we could get an early start at our adventure. I felt really relived and relaxed today, not as stressed as I was. I guess it was all that howling and crying to get that off my chest. It's been about three days since I've left jasper to start a new life. I was sure no one really noticed I was gone or really cared with the acceptation of my three good friends. Even though I left I've already found my foster dad, and we were already setting off on an adventure. Yes I was still sad that I wasn't in jasper with my friends and Kate, but I knew that if I had stayed there I would be way worse. I would probably be an antisocial emotional wreck. But I don't need to worry about that anymore, I am far away from jasper and anyone from there, I was doing just fine.

I got up stretched and yawned, I was up pretty early the sun just barley coming over the mountains. I looked over and saw that earl was still asleep. I got an evil smile on my face and exited the den. I came in minutes later with a wooden bowl full of water. I then silently made my way over to him and then threw the water straight in his face. He instantly jumped at least five feet in the air screaming. He got up and looked around in a panic to only find me laughing my head off. His face turned in to a smile and he also laughed a bit. He dried himself off and said,"I going to get back at you I hope you know that." I just kept laughing for another minute until I got control of myself and said,"You should have seen the look on your face." He just smiled. We then left the den to go and get Paddy and Marcel. We walked around for a bit calling out for their names until we heard groaning in a near by tree. "Don't you wolfs ever sleep." Said a grouchy Marcel. "Hey your the two that wanted to come with us, so we've got to get a move on." I said. All they did was groan and made their way over to us. "So dad where was the last place you saw them." "Hmm…let me think…I believe the last time I saw them was at a place south-east of here." I nodded my head. "Ok so Marcel paddy could you two head down that way and immediately come to us when you see three wolfs walking." "Could you give us any details on these wolfs?" Asked Paddy. "Yes." Earl said. "One is a pure white wolf except with a black tipped tail, another is a completely brown wolf, and the other one is kind of odd but he is a black and red wolf, like the colors mix in with each other very extraordinary, and one more thing you'll probably see the white wolf leading the way, and maybe here the brown one tell a dirty joke." The two nodded and they left, and we soon followed behind them.

We walked for a little bit in silence, it's not that we didn't have anything to say we just wanted to walk in silence and enjoy the beauty. We walked like this for hours looking at the plant life, rivers, animals consuming all of the smells just taking it all in. We walked for at least ten miles before we stopped and decided to catch some lunch. We looked around and saw a small group of deer in tall grass. This would be easy for two reasons 1. they where in tall grass and 2. They where smaller than caribou. We stealthily stalked the deer. I chose a old weekend buck, while Earl chose a much easier target, a small young doe. In about a minute we both had are kills in are mouth and dragged them to a spot to rest. We found a small clearing were we could rest. We just lied down and ate in silence still enjoying the scenery. I then had a question I wanted to ask. "Hey dad." I said with a little smile. "Ya." "Did you meet anyone on your trip while you were looking for me." "Ya I told you i did my three friends…" I interrupted and said,"Not those kind of wolfs a nice lady wolf." I said with a smile. I saw him blush and I knew he had. "Aww so you have, what's her name. Tell me about her." I said still smiling. "Well her name is Victoria, she is a very beautiful she-wolf, with a shinny black coat of furr, and she has a very nice personality. She's nice, smart, also intimidating and strong." I smiled at him then asked,"So where is she." He sighed,"After I told her I still had to find you I asked if she wanted to go, but she had sick parents and she stayed behind to care for them." I frowned at this. "Well changing the subject I've got a question for you." I raised an eyebrow,"And that would be?" I asked. "Well you say you were trained to be a very strong wolf stronger, faster, stealthier all of that to be a delta but why can't I see any muscle on you?" He asked. I laughed at this. "Well since my friend or mentor Winston and I knew we had to hide this somehow we tried to find a way to hide my muscles. So after many trials and errors we finally found out if I keep my fur all rugged like this it would his my real body and make me look like a scronny omega as like I was supposed to act like." I said finishing my reasoning. He looked at me in amazement. "Well since you have nothing to hide why don't you wash your fur make it look all nice and let's see what you really look like." Earl said with a smile. I thought about it for a seconded then shrugged and said why not. I went to a near by stream and began to wash out my rugged messy fur. After about thirty minutes of bathing I finally got out shook myself dry and began walking back to Earl. When I got there he looked at me then got into an attack position and started to growl at me,"Who are you." He asked me. 'Wow I really look that different' I thought to myself. "dad it's me Humphrey." I said. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. His mouth dropped all the way open and he was struck with awe. "I really look that different?" I asked him. All he did was nod his head. I then noticed that the sun was going to set in a couple of hours. I tolled Earl, who was still in shock, that we should move and walk for maybe another mile or two. He just nodded and we continued to walk.

Like I said we walked for another two miles before we found a little den to sleep in. But the den we found was very familiar. I looked at it closely and then it hit me like a truck, this was the same den that Kate and I had slept in on our way back from Idaho. I stiffened at the memory and Earl seemed to notice and asked if I was alright. I told him what this den was. He looked at me in sympathy and told me we could go somewhere else. But I just told him it was fine and we went into the den and we both got a well deserved sleep.


	16. Looking for old friends: part 2

I was awaken in the middle of the night by some rustling in the bushes near Earl and I. It wasn't the wind because their was none. It might have just been a rabbit but I really didn't like taking chances. During my whole life I have become very paranoid. I was always very cautious of my surroundings now almost never letting my guard down. I looked over to see Earl still sleeping. I guess he just didn't have as sensitive as hearing as me. But I really didn't want to wake him if all it was was just a little rabbit of some other small creature. I started to make my way over towards where I heard the noise. I went there with cation just in case it was a predator or something that could be of harm to me or Earl. As I approached I got a scent of another animal, it was another wolf. I could also tell to where ever I was going their was someone backing up trying to make as least amount of noise as possible. I decided to have a little fun with this unknown wolf. I turned around and made it look like I was walking away but then when I knew the wolf couldn't see me I rushed behind the other side of the bush and still saw the wolf trying to crawl it's way out of the bush. He then came out if the bush and sighed. That's when I decided to have my fun. "Oh I wouldn't be to calm yet." I said in a deep voice to try and scare the wolf. I saw the wolf tense up and slowly turn towards me. That's when I saw that he was a male wolf, his fur completely black with dark red stripes going down his body, one on each side that ran from his neck meeting at the tip of his tail. He looked at me and also started to study how I look all my features. He then grew a little smile,"Well look at this another Delta in my presence." "How did you know that." I asked him shocked. "Because your looking at one right in front of you." He replied. I nodded, then I got to the point,"Why were you spying on us?" I asked him. "Well I always spy on people coming through here, you see this here is a place I like to call my home." "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that anyone was living here, we were just passing through because we're looking for some of my dads old friends that he got separated from." "Oh no need to make a fuss about it, the only time I get hostile is when someone try's to take this place from me." I just nodded. "By the way my names McCabe." He said. I looked at him weirdly. "McCabe?" I asked to make sure I heard correct. "Yep that's my name, I know what your thinking that's a very strange name, which it is very few people have this name but that's what I like about it having something uncommon about yourself, but enough about me what's your name." "The names Humphrey." I said with a smile offering my paw out. "Well it's nice meeting you." He said shaking my paw.

"So where do you come from." He asked me. "I'd rather not say, it's a very troubling past for me." He just nodded his head. "So who taught you to be a Delta." He asked me next. "His names Winston." I told him. His eyes got wide at me saying that. "You know Winston? The one from the western pack of Jasper." He asked. "ya. Is that who trained you." "Indeed it was, ha, what a small world." I chuckled at this and nodded. We talked a little while longer. I found out a lot about him. He is about a year older than me, he used to be a member of the western pack of jasper, also trained by Winston to become a Delta, became a lone wolf because he got bored of pack life and wanted to live a life of adventure, he had no family, he was abandoned at birth not knowing his family. He was found and raised by Winston. I was really fascinated by how his and my story's were kind of alike. And after I told my story he was shocked to, but he was also sad for me because my story was more heart breaking. After a lot of talking I had an idea pop into my head."Hey since you like adventures and we could probably use you kind of as a guide would you like to join my father and I." He sat there a thought about it for awhile. He then smiled and agreed to come.

I hadn't noticed how long we had been talking with each other because I looked to the East and saw that the sun was coming over the mountains. I then told him to follow me so he could come and meet my father. When we got to the clearing where Earl was we saw that he was just getting up and stretching. He must of heard me coming because he turned to me with a smile that quickly disappeared once he saw McCabe. "And who might this be." He asked me. I then explained who he was and that he was going to come with us. He seemed fine with it. I told the two to sit down and get to know each other while I went to catch us some breakfast. Catching our food was really easy and it only took about five minutes. When I returned to the clearing I heard both of the wolfs laughing. I grew a smile in my face because they were getting along quite well. I brought over the caribou to them and we ate. After we ate we set off to continue to search for the three wolfs. We walked and talked and walked and laughed and walked and walked And walked. He had walked a lot in a couple of hours but I didn't really seem to care, and neither did McCabe, the one having trouble was Earl. But he still did keep up with us for the most part. As we kept walking I couldn't help but think that we were being followed not like being stalked but being followed like someone was looking for me. I just shrugged it off but I couldn't stop thinking someone was following me. I now knew since I couldn't shake the feeling that someone indeed was following us. I looked over to McCabe and asked if he felt like we were being followed. He just nodded his head and kept his ears up to try and catch any sound. Then I heard something off to my right, and so did McCabe and Earl because they both turned that way. And the next thing I saw I almost couldn't comprehend.

'Kate'

Kate was there with some other wolfs that I did and didn't recognize, like Hutch, Can-do, and some other western wolfs along with eastern wolfs such as Garth. I didn't think that they would recognize me since now I looked different and hopefully they would stay far enough away so they couldn't get are scent,and luckily we were down wind of them. "Hi their." Kate said. We all said hi back but me disguising. Earl and McCabe looked at me funny and I told them that that wolf was Kate and I didn't want her to know who I was. "Do you need something." I said still with my voice changed. "Yes aculy we do, you see we're looking for this wolf, he's small and grey, kinda looks like you but smaller." When she said that she narrowed her eyes and started to study me. "Sorry haven't seen him before but if we do will tell you you were looking for him." I said. They said thank you and we all started our separate ways me sighing in relieve but I did that to soon because the wind changed direction do our scent was blowing towards them. I stopped and looked back to see all them stop and start to sniff the air. They then turned towards me and Kate looked me straight in the eyes and said,"Humphrey." She then started to walk over to me and that's when I told Earl and McCabe to run and the chase was on. Luckily I could run super fast due to my Delta training and McCabe was right by me and Earl a little ways back. I heard Kate call my name but I ignored the calls and kept going on a full sprint. Luckily there was a river right ahead. So we jumped into the river to get rid of our scents and we continued to run. I could run like this forever and I knew that McCabe could to but after an hour of running I heard Earl weasing and I knew we had to stop. We came to a slow stop and I knew that we had lost Kate and her little team of wolfs. When we stopped it was just getting dark so we decided that we should find a place to sleep. Both Earl and McCabe asked if I was going to be alright and I just told them yes. we found a little cave and everyone got a well deserved sleep.


	17. Looking for old friends: part 3

I awoke the next day feeling exhausted. I looked around my eyes still trying to adjust. Once my vision finally cleared up I saw that McCabe was gone and Earl was still asleep, which I expected because he must have been super tired after how much we ran. I still couldn't believe that we ran into Kate yesterday, I played it off like I was fin but on the inside I was an emotional wreck. I really didn't want to see her agin at least not then, maybe sometime in the distant future I will return to Jasper yo see my old friends. I smiled to myself seeing how they would react them being all surprised to see me. Then I started to remember all the good memory's that I had with them- I shook them out of my head not wanting to remember and feel bad agin I just needed to look towards the future. But it still would be nice to see them in the future.

I had been awake for about five minutes thinking when I heard someone coming. I looked toward the entrance of the cave and saw McCabe carrying a good sized buck that could probably feed all of us easily. I went over and woke up Earl and told him to come eat so we could get going. We began to eat. It was ok but I always like my food better when I catch it myself. We sat there eating in silence but I knew what they were thinking. They were thinking if I was going to be alright with what we just encountered. But was really fine, but we just had to keep moving at a quick pace while hiding our scents. They really wouldn't be able to find us agin especially with their group they would have to keep stoping for break or to get a drink, and they would have to stop sooner so that they could catch food for them to eat. So I knew we wouldn't be seeing them for a while. After we were done eating we went down to a near by river to wash out our scents so they wouldn't be able to follow us. Plus they would have to go back to Jasper in less then a week, I mean they had all of their hunters their just looking for me. I thought it was just foolish of them to even do anything like that for one wolf especially me. But then that got me thinking while we walked, were people really missing me that much I mean why would they send their best alphas to retrieve me if if wasn't important. But I just pushed that thought to the back of my mid thinking I was just over thinking the whole thing.

We had been walking for about three hours when from above I heard a voice say,"aw there you are ." I looked up and saw paddy and Marcel drop from the sky and land right by me,"Hello you two how have you two been over the last couple of days." I asked them. "We've been fine great in fact." "Well that's good. So how is the search going did you find them?" "Indeed we did but we didn't go near them because not all wolfs can be as friendly as you, they might eat us if we come to close to them." We all shared a little laugh at this. Then I heard McCabe come back from his bathroom break. "Are those the voices of my two favorite bids I hear." I heard McCabe say. " Awe if it isn't our friend McCabe" Paddy said happily. "you guys know each other?" I asked. "Yep these two birds right hear have taken me all across Canada and the U.S." "And what fun times those were." They sat there and caught up a little when I got a little frustrated by them talking a little to much. "So now that you guys are all caught up how about you show us what direction that you saw them." I said. "Awe yes, right, well if you just keep heading south east you should run into them or see them or catch a familiar scent." I nodded and thanked them. We all said are good byes and they flew off and we followed behind them.

As we continued to walk I had a bad feeling about where we were heading into. It felt like something bad was going to happen. I could also see McCabe sort of looked panicked as if he recognized the place. "Guys I don't think we should be here." He said in a panicked tone. "Oh come on what's the worst that could happen." And of coarse once he said that three bears jumped out of the bushes around us. I swear sometimes the world takes those words as a challenge. "Did you really have to say that." McCabe said to Earl. Earl just gave a week smile. The bears just kept approaching us growling at us and swiping their claws at us. "You think we could take them." I asked McCabe "ya if we had about three more Deltas those aren't any ordinary bears those there are grizzly's." I gulped when he said that. I heard that grizzly's were mean tough ruthless sons of bitches. But we couldn't panic, panicking is the worst thing anyone could do in these types of situations. "Got any ideas." I asked them. They both said no. 'Great this will prove to be most interesting.'I thought to myself. I then had one idea in my head. I lifted my head and gave out a distress howl so hopefully if their were anyone near by they could help us. "What are you doing." Earl asked. "Hopefully getting someone to help us." I said. We kept backing away from the bears us having nowhere to go. Soon we came into a small clearing where their was a cliff directly behind us. We were trapped. We were all scared for our life's but I knew I had to try something. I took a big leap at what looked like the smallest out of the group trying to go for the throat. I didn't get the throat but I did leave a giant gash along its face which only made it angrier. Then out of nowhere I saw McCabe jump to the side of me. He was then sent flying in to a tree. He had taken a blow for me from the bear. I now knew we had no chance with only me and Earl.

We now stood with our backs against the side of the cliff the bears only ten feet away from us. At that moment I thought I was going to die. But I guess today was not that day because I saw three wolfs jump out from nowhere and started to attack the bears. The bears didn't even have a fighting chance, these wolfs moved swiftly and with power and killed the beard with ease. After they were done killing the bears they faced us. My dad behind me because I was protecting him. "Well I'll be damned is that you Earl. Earl just came out from behind me and looked at the three smiling, with two of them smiling the other just looking at us with a blank expression on his face. "Well if it isn't my old friends David, Andy, and Smitty." Earl said. "And who is this muscular wolf you have with you." Asked David curious about me studying my body. "This here is the one and only Humphrey." David and Andy looked at me wide eyed, even Smitty looked over at with with interest. "So you finally found him, well good for you man." David said smiling. "But I just never knew I could see a wolf almost as muscular as Smitty and just as muscular as this one wolf we used to know, he was a good friend but was also quite annoying." "I don't know what your saying about him being annoying I thought that guy was hilarious." "holy crap I just keep running into people from my past today don't I." Said McCabe weekly as he came out from behind a bush. "Well speak of the Devil." David and Andy said at the same time and they both gave him a high paw and fist bump with McCabe doing it as hard as he could to Andy. "Gosh, I forgot that you did that so hard." Andy said shaking his paw in the air trying to relive the pain. "That's what she said" McCabe replied. "Haven't changed a bit have you McCabe." McCabe just shook his head laughing.

"Any way, what are you doing here Earl." David asked. "Looking for you acculy." They just nodded their heads. "So what's new." Asked Andy. I told them that we should find somewhere to go because the story's would very long. They nodded then they led us back to their little camp sight. When we got there I decided to tell my very long and painful story. When I ended my story David and Andy had tears in their eyes, and even Smitty had a look of sympathy for me. Next Earl told his story, I really wasn't paying much attention because I already knew what happened during that time because he told me. Next was McCabe which agin I really didn't listen. By the end of his story it was getting dark. I said that we should get some sleep and they could tell us their story's in the morning. They agreed and we went to sleep after a long hard day right as I hit the floor I fell in to a well deserved sleep.


	18. Adventure of all adventures

The next morning was slow. I woke up very tired and I really didn't move for about thirty minutes. I noticed that everyone was there except Smitty. He probably just went hunting. As I just lied there I thought of what we were going to do next. I thought that this journey to find Earls friends would be at least two to three weeks but it only took us like three or four days. I wondered what we could do, I really didn't want to give up adventuring. It was to fun to give this up at a young age. Maybe we could just walk in a random direction and see where that takes us. But I wouldn't know if anyone would want to do this. 'I guess I'll just ask when everyone is up.' I thought to myself. At that time I decided I should go take a walk. I got up slowly, stretching my muscles. I then proceeded to walk in a random direction. I knew I wouldn't get lost I had a very good sense of direction. I just kept walking through the woods admiring the beauty of the place. That's when I heard a sound off to my left. I didn't stop though because I didn't want whoever was following me to know I knew they were there. I then got a scent, I smiled because it was McCabe's scent. 'Probably trying to sleek up on me.' I thought to myself. I knew what he was going to do so I was on full alert. But I guess I wasn't on a high enough alert because in less then three seconds I was on the ground were I heard laughing coming from above. When the wolf got off of me it was indeed McCabe. "You're really food at that, I mean I knew you were their yet you still got me." "Well that's just how I roll, anyway what are you doing out here?" "Oh just walking around enjoying the scenery." He nodded his head. "We'll we better get back they sent me to come and get you because they got breakfast." That's when my stomach growled. "Forgot about dinner again." I said laughing to myself.

When we got back to the little camp everyone was eating some caribou. I went over to one that was just lying there and started to eat. It only took me about five minutes to eat and I was completely stuffed. When I got upI saw that everyone was also done and they were just sitting around talking and eating. I noticed that McCabe and Andy were kind of like play arguing they were yelling at each other but also laughing. I went over to David,"Are they always like this?" I asked him. "Yep, and this can go on forever." We both shared a little laugh. That's when I thought of my idea I had earlier. I called everyone over and asked them if they wanted to go somewhere like walk in a random direction and see where we end up. They all looked skeptical at first but soon enough they all agreed to go. We decided to go north, and with that we left not knowing where we were going to end up or when we would get to our destination.

For this trip we also assigned jobs. Smitty, Andy, and Earl were the hunting party. McCabe was the scout that went ahead of us to tell us if it was safe to pass. And David and I were the leaders of this group.

A couple days have passed and nothing really interesting happened but I did learn quite a bit about David and Andy. They were all both from different packs, David from the southern pack of Yellowstone, and Andy from a pack up in a place called Alaska. They were both framed for murder and banished from their packs. But they both said they didn't do it and they had pure truth in their voices. The one that no one really knew about was Smitty. One day when David and I were alone I asked him the story on Smitty. He said he had no idea. The only reason they knew his name is because he wrote it in the dirt for them. Next I asked them how they met. He said that one day him and Andy were walking around one day in the rain when out of no where lightning hit a branch of a tree and sent it dropping on us and knocked them out cold. The next thing he knew was that he was in a den with a strange wolf healing them. He took care of them for the next week and they asked him if he wanted to accompany them and he just shrugged and they've been a group ever since. His story was pretty interesting.

This day was coming to a end and the hunting party came back. But McCabe didn't come back when he usually did. This worried me, but he could just be going to the bathroom or something. But when thirty minutes past I knew something was wrong and I told everyone that I was going to find him. Everyone said that they wanted to go and also help look for him because he was a good friend to everyone and if something happened to him it wouldn't be the same. We set off to look for him following his scent. We followed his scent for about five minutes until we picked up new wolf scents and I also saw blood. This got me extremely worried. I told everyone to stay here while I left to go see where he was taken. They all agreed on this except for Smitty, he came up to me and looked me in the eye and I knew that he needed to go so I let him. We left and followed the scents of the wolfs for about twenty minutes until we saw something that I can't believe I missed. We were in another packs territory. That's why he was taken because he was trespassing and now so were we. Good thing I was really good at being stealthy and Smitty was a master at it. We easily followed the scent of McCabe to a cave. But I noticed something about this pack, it was like a slave camp. Their were nasty, beaten up wolfs who did all the work while other wolfs would keep them in line and beat them if they didn't do something wright or fast enough. I felt sorry for these poor wolfs, but what could I do their were a whole bunch of wolfs that were in charge but I could tell they weren't very strong and could easily be beat. But they had numbers to their advantage. I moved this thought out of my mind, for now, and continued into the cave that McCabe was in. When we saw what was in their I couldn't help but smile, McCabe was just finishing off the last off his captors, but their was something different in his eyes, their was hatred, pain, and revenge. "McCabe are you ok." He then looked at me. "You know when told you I didn't know were I came from I lied about that I also lied about my age I'm just as old as you and Humphrey their is a memory locked away from you because Humphrey this is our old pack." I stared at him in shock. Then I got confused,"what do you mean our." "Humphrey I'm your brother."

When he said that my head started to hurt and I started to see my memory's flashing by, me playing with Zachary, and McCabe as pups. Us eating and laughing together. Then me sleeping next to him. Then us in our moms mouth being carried away and running into the wolf, us escaping, our mon telling us to run. Then us being separated while running. He must of ended up in the western pack and I ended up with Earl. I looked at him with tears in my eyes,"brother." I said as I ran up to him and hugged him. After all that time I had a brother and it has been locked away in my memory. And now I stand here in my old pack that has been taken over and I knew what I had to do. Some how I had to free these people of this nightmare they now live in. I looked at McCabe and he nodded and I nodded we both had the same idea. I looked at Smitty and told him what we had to do. All he did was nod and left to go get everyone else. I smiled at McCabe and he smiled back. This was going to be fun.

The first thing we did was make our way past the guards on our way to the head alphas den. It was pretty easy, they were to preoccupied with the slaves that it wasn't hard getting by. When we made it to the head alphas den we went over the plan again. We walked into the den and saw a wolf in there talking to some other wolfs, that's when the fun began. "Hey do any of you wolfs know where we are." I asked the wolfs were caught off guard. "What the- who are you." One of the wolfs asked. We're just some wolfs going around the country exploring and stuff but now thanks to my idiot brother we are lost." McCabe said. "Ya ya ya, always blaming it on me, but any way we were wondering were we are." "You're in the northern pack of Jasper." "Awe really it doesn't look like it, it looked different the last time we came." "That's because we took it over and enslaved all the people who were originally from here." "Well that explains it." I said. "yep, explains it 100%." "ok who are you and what do you want." "Oh we were just looking for the person in charge." "That would be me what do you want and agin who are you." Then together me and McCabe said."We our the sons of Jake and Kaily, of the the original northern pack of Jasper and we have come to take it back and free these wolfs from you and your wolfs." As we got into a fighting stance. They just looked at us,"So you are the two pups that got away so many years ago, well this sure will be a surprise to your mother and father. You go get those two wolfs and bring them here." The lead wolf said as he and the other wolfs started to circle us. "If you are trying to intimidate us you are failing miserably, we were trained bit to fear anything." They didn't say anything,"awe the silent treatment I feal sad now that you're ignoring us." I said trying to annoy them, which I was. "Oh are these big bad wolfs getting annoyed." McCabe said in a voice you use to talk to pups. That made them extremely annoyed and one was about to attack when the wolf that was sent away by the leader came in followed by two other wolfs. "Looks like you guys were saved by the wolf." I said in a playful tone. "Would you stop being so annoying." "Why would I do that, it's fun to see your faces when you get mad…see there it is."I said laughing. "I don't think you'll be laughing when you relies who those wolfs are." "Oh we know who they are we just can't be distracted right now." McCabe said. "You two are truly annoying." "We get told that a lot, but we're only doing this to keep you distracted." I said. "What do you mean" he asked. Just then a body of a wolf came flying in dead. "That's what I mean." I said as my team of wolfs walked in. "That's the last of them." David said. "No that's impossible, how could six of you take out all my 150 men." "Easily, your wolfs aren't that tough so we killed them with ease." Andy said.

The leader looked at us with disbelieve, shock, and fear. "And now it's your turn to die." I said as I leapt at him and killed him with ease as the rest of my team killed the other people in the den except for the two wolfs that were brought in here by that wolf. They looked at us with pleading eyes,"please don't kill us." They said. "Why would we kill two innocent wolfs." I asked. "The only reason we killed them was so we could free you and all of these wolfs." They looked at all of us. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." They said as they ran up and gave each one of us a hug except Smitty because he growled at them when they got close and they took the hint. "We are truly great full but why would you help this pack." Jake said. I smiled then looked at McCabe and he nodded. Everyone in their was looking at us strangely thinking the same thing, with the exception of Smitty who already knew why. "Well one: it was the right thing to do. Two: this is our home pack." Everyone looked at us with surprise except Smitty. "But their were only two wolfs who made it out of here." Kaily said. "Well we are those two wolfs, mom and dad." We said everyone gasped. Then McCabe and I ran up to them and gave them a great big hug as they cried into our fur saying how much we missed each other. "Wait you two our brothers." Asked David. "Ya." We said. "But none of you look alike." Andy said. "Aculy he gets his looks from his grandpa on his mothers side, looks exactly like him." They just nodded their heads.

"Well I would love to hug you guys forever, but we have to tell the pack that they are free." I said. They nodded. When we got out their everyone was looking around happy, going to family members and hugging them. "It feels good to do good doesn't it." Every one said ya. I then howled to get the attention of all the wolfs. They looked at me and then cowered in fear intimidated by my looks and the looks of my friends. "Their is no need to be afraid of us, we have set you free from the evil hands of that wolf and you can now return to what your life was before he took over." I said they all cheered and howled and some were crying tears if joy. Then someone asked a question,"who will lead us." Everyone stopped and then started to ask around. Then another wolf said."How about him he freed us from these wolfs." That wolf he was talking about was me. "Me no I couldn't possibly." "Come on Humphrey why not, you are a great leader, and you always do what is right." The crowed stared at me waiting for my answer. I then smiled stood up and said ill do it. The crowed agin irrupted in cheering. I then knew my life was going to change for the better.

I walked into the head alpha den along with my family and my friends. Except Earl looked upset. "Hey what's wrong." He looked at me,"You know I'm very happy for you, finding your family and becoming the leader of a pack. It's just in going to miss being your father." He said "what do you mean his father." My real dad asked. "Dad this is Earl, he took care of me for the first few months of my life after what happened, and he kind of became my foster father until he was taken away one day by humans but as you can see we met up later in my life agin." Jake nodded his head and thanked him for what he did. "Earl just because I found my real family doesn't mean that you aren't my family, you'll always be family, maybe I can call you a uncle." I said with a smile. "Sure, and thank you." He said as he went to sleep with everyone else. I looked at everyone and knew that we were a family I would have their backs and they would have mine. I went to sleep with a smile on my face.


	19. One year later

It has been one year. One year since I left the Western pack of Jasper. A lot has happened in that one year, especially the first two weeks. In those first two weeks I ran away, found my long lost foster father who I now call Uncle Earl, I also found a long lost brother I never knew I had named McCabe, plus I found some of my dads old friends who were now like family to me, I had their backs and they had mine, I also saved a pack from a horrible wolf that used them as slaves, and that pack happened to be my own, while saving it I found my parents who I thought were dead. Lastly and probably the biggest change in my life, I was made the pack leader of the northern pack of Jasper that I have lead for about a year.

This pack has flourished. We were probably the biggest pack in all of Jasper, why because we took in all lone wolfs that were born a lone wolf or forced to be one due to being framed and banished. But I could tell if they were telling truth or not and if they were they were excepted into the pack but if they lied to me and did commit a crime they were sent away. Another reason why the pack was big was because it was a place for people to go if they were in trouble and they could stay as long as they wanted an usually they didn't leave. Wolfs have nicknamed this pack many names such as, the save haven, or , the pack if the saviors, or, the guardian angle pack, and much much more. They even nicknamed me 'the savior' or, 'Humphrey the merciful.' I didn't really care for the names I was just doing what is right.

The pack was also at a time of peace. We had plenty of food, plenty of land and no enemy's. The reason we had no enemy's was because of our army. We had a different system in this pack, it was more like a system that the humans had. How I know what kind of system the humans had is a secret that I will never tell. Any way I was more like a president and McCabe was my vice-president, along with David, and Andy kind of like my advisers. And Smitty was my General. Our army was strong, powerful, disciplined, and well organized. We would be able to crush anyone with few casualties. The training was like a Deltas training but was not as tough. We didn't want a crazy wolf trying to overthrow our pack. But yet agin we only let the most loyal of wolfs into our army, and it is like Smitty can see right through them. He will chose some and the others would never be able to be in the army unless completely necessary.

Their were no Alphas or omegas in this pack. Everyone was an equal, everyone had to carry around their own weight. Some would go to the army, some become hunters, so on and so forth. I really liked this system and I could tell everyone else did to, no one ever complained about it, and it wasn't just so they didn't make me mad because I could tell if people really liked it. Many people in this pack said I was one of the wisest wolfs in the world. I didn't really think so but agin I really didn't care.

Over the year I still never got over Kate. My family and friends always said I should go find someone new, but after two months of trying they just gave up and said it was hopeless trying to get me to move on. Yes many she-wolfs would try and get me to go out with them but I always politely declined their offer, and after about six months all the she-wolfs new not to ask me and they passed that news down to new single she-wolfs that would join the pack. But their was always some she-wolf that would try and get me and I always said no. I really never recovered from my heart break with Kate no matter how much I tried I just couldn't. The only people who knew why were my family and my three close friends.

Also I never lost touch with my omega side, I always found away to have fu. One time I even showed people how to log-sled. Some people thought I was crazy but others thought it would be cool to try, now after about a week later after I showed people it was everyone's favorite pass time. Even Smitty did it occasionally.

I didn't know if central pack(name of eastern and western pack ever since they combined) knew if I was the pack leader of the northern pack and honestly I didn't care. They are all in my past and I thought I probably wasn't going to see them again. But what I didn't know was the southern pack was planning something.

I woke up to a beautiful new day. It was shinning bright outside, the birds were singing and all was peaceful. I got up and started my daily routine, which was walking around the pack to see if all was well. I made my way around the pack, it was quite a decent size piece of land. As I was walking I walked into a clearing which was also known as boot camp, because that's were all the new recruits for the army were trained. As I made my way in their I saw Smitty doing some easy training, just running around the clearing. As he passed I told him to stop the recruits because I wanted to play a little game. As I told him to do Smitty stopped the recruits who immediately looked at me. "So I'm guessing you are the new recruits?" I asked, they then replied,"sir yes sir."In unison just like they were taught to do. "Good because we're going to play a little game." They all looked at each other confused. "This is a little game I learned to play a little while back called capture The flag." I said as I pulled out two colored pieces of wood, one yellow one red. "Now the rules of this game are quite simple, their is a red team and a yellow team, these teams will take their pieces of wood or the flag and hide it somewhere. When both teams are ready I will howl to start the game, in the game you have to try and get the other teams flag and bring it back to yours, but if you get touched you will be pronounced dead and you will be out of the game, and if you are caught cheating your team will be disqualified. Everyone understand." "Sir yes sir."

we then picked teams with me being team captain of the red team and Smitty of the yellow team. We each chose our teammates both teams having nine players. On my team were wolfs named Chad, Isaiah, Morgan, Shelby, Alex, Brady, Mariah, Matthew, and me. Three girls, six boys. We took our flag and headed East, while the other team headed west. We got about a mile away from the clearing when I stopped and tried to listen for something and luckily their was one near me. I motioned for my team to follow me. When we got to where I was heading their was a river right where I knew it would be. "Into the river and get as much mud on you as possible." I said. They looked at me strangely. I sighed,"guess you need an explanation, if you put mud on you it will cover your scents so the enemy can't smell you." They all face palmed them selfs and said 'duh' and then got into the river while I went and hid the flag my scent already washed off. When I got back they were all muddy. They looked at me and Matthew said,"Why aren't you covered in mud don't you need to wash your scent off." Then I bursted out laughing,"you guys look ridiculous, you didn't have to get all muddy you just needed to get in the water and wash off you scents." I said while still laughing,"What." They all yelled. "Shhh, you're going to make them hear us." I said to them still chuckling a little. "Just a prank to pull on recruits, so don't tell anyone, got it." "Yes sir." They said. "Save the formal crap for Smitty just call me Humphrey k." I said. "Yes si- Humphrey." They said. I chuckled to myself. 'Happens every time.'

Next I got to know their strengths and weaknesses. The fast ones of the the group were Morgan, Brady, and Mariah. The strong ones were Chad, Matthew, and Shelby. And the brains of the group were Isaiah and Alex. Their really wasn't any need for strength in this game so they would be sent as decoys, while the speedsters would go around the sides and try to sneak and get the flag, while the brains would stay by the flag and find out away to protect it. After I gave them the instructions I told them that they were on their own and that I would be watching them. I left and went to a ledge that overlooked the playing field. When I got there I saw Smitty sitting on the ledge. And he had one of his rare smiles on. "Mud prank?" I asked already knowing the answer. All he did was nod. Then I released a howl to start the game

30 minutes later…

After thirty minutes of playing the red team came out victorious. We gathered the recruits to the same spot we started from,"So can anyone tell me why we played this game, and yes their was a point I wouldn't interrupt training if this didn't teach you something." Alex raised his paw,"yes Alex." I said. "This was helping us with our stealth, speed, and how to work as a team Humphrey sir." "Yes that is exactly why except your missing one crucial component, which is patience, you had to be patient so you had the right time to strike." They all nodded. I smiled and whispered something into Smitty's ear. He nodded. "Ok since you all did so good today you have the rest of the day off, you can go see family and friends and have fun but be back at training camp tomorrow morning or their will be consequences, understood." "Yes sir." They all said. I then dismissed them and they ran off.

I said good bye to Smitty because we both had to get back to our duties. I continued to walk around the pack seeing if all is well. And all was well, we never had fighting in our pack, their was no need to fight. All around people were laughing, playing, all having a good time with family and friends. As I was finishing up my walk around one of my border patrol scouts came up to me. "Hello Chris, what brings you here." "Humphrey we caught a wolf trying to hunt in our hunting grounds, so I came to get you so you could talk to him." I nodded and he led me to the wolf. When I got to the den who I saw surprised me. Sitting right in front of me was none other than Winston. I couldn't believe he was here in my den so far away from the central pack. "Winston, is that you?" He turned to me,"How do you know my name?" "Well their are many reasons, I'm the pack leader so I know all of the other leaders of Jasper, and the other reason is because I used to live in that pack." I said while sitting down. He then started to study me, all of me then when he looked into my eyes he got wide eyed,"Humphrey?" "The one and the only." "You're the head alpha here." "Well yes and no, Yes because I lead the pack and no because this pack doesn't have a system of alpha and omegas. We are all the same." He nodded. "So Winston why are you here, and are you here alone." "No I'm not here alone I brought brought Hutch, Can-do, Garth, and Kate with me." I flinched won the inside when he said Kate's name but I didn't show it on the outside. "Chris." "Yes Humphrey." "Go retrieve them and bring them here but don't tell them I sent you I want to surprise some old friends." He nodded and left.

"So Winston why are you here." "Humphrey the central pack needs help, and we heard rumors that this pack helps anyone in need." "What kind of help do you need." I asked him. "We are going to war with the south and we don't have enough wolfs to defend ourselves and we heard your pack had a huge strong army." "Yes we do probably the best, not trying to brag but it is the truth." I say. "So Humphrey will you help us." "I don't know Winston, my pack has been at peace for almost a year now and fighting the south would bring one of two things. either bring fear to other enemy's or bring everlasting war between each other, and I'd really prefer not to break the peace of my pack." "You really are a wise wolf Humphrey, those are some of the greatest words I've heard someone speak, usually wolfs would be happy to go to war to show their dominance over people, but you want to keep your pack at peace and I respect that decision but as a friend please for everyone you knew and lived back in the central pack please help us." Winston said. "I'll think about it." I said. he just nodded.

Then we heard a commotion out side. I walked out and saw some of my men that I sent coming back with the central pack wolfs. I Saw Garth try to get away but he was roughly slammed to the ground. I then called Winston out. He came out I tolled him to tell his wolfs to stop messing around or they would just get hurt. "Central pack that's enough." Winston said. "Now we are lucky enough that we are being let in to the pack so stop trying to attack our hosts." He said. They nodded. "Oh come on oO liked seeing barf getting slammed in the ground it is quite amusing." I said as I came into sight. "Wait only one person called me that, Humphrey is that you." Garth asked. "The one and the only, so who's missed me." I then saw Kate's head shoot straight up. "Humphrey." "Hello Kate long time no see- ok guys you can let them go." I said as my wolfs nodded and left. All the Central pack wolfs looked at me strangely. "Why are they listing to you?" Garth asked. "Because if they didn't it would be treason, I am the lead wolf after all." they looked at me for awhile until Garth started to laugh,"Thats a good one you a lead wolf ha, ya I can see you have some muscle but still that's a good one." He said as he continued to laugh with the other wolfs. The wolfs of my pack looked fearful when they were laughing at me because they knew what happened to wolfs that defied me. I then lunged straight at Garth with great speed putting a claw to his throat,"Now Garth since you really don't know what happens to wolfs who defie me I will let you off with a warning but if it happens again just know I have family, friends, and a whole army will kill you just if I say so, so you still think I'm the helpless little omega you thought I was." I said. All he did was shake his head no as he quivered in fear. I got off of him as he ran to everyone else with his tail in between his legs.

"Sorry you had to see that, but I have a reputation to uphold and I can't even let that go unpunished even though you are all friends." They all just nodded their heads now terrified of me. I smiled and said,"Who's hungry." We left to my den and Kate ran up right next to me and gave me a great big hug. "Whoa Kate, what's with all this affection, isn't your mate going to get jealous." "You still have no idea do you." She said. I looked at her,"what do you mean." "Humphrey I never married Garth, Lilly did. I tried to find you but when I looked in your cave all was in their was a letter that said you were gone, and the whole reason I wanted to find you was to tell you…" she then leaned in close to me and whispered into my ear,"I love you." When she said that I swear my heart skipped a beat. All this time the girl of my dreams never got married and she aculy loved me. "Do you really mean that." I asked her. "Of coarse I do Humphrey, I never even thought of being with another wolf because I wanted to be with you." "I never knew, I also never looked into anyone else because I always loved you but thought I could never get you because I always loved you." We then just sat their looking into each others eyes and then we leaned in and touched each others noses and we were their for only about five seconds until McCabe came around the corner,"Hey Humphrey I heard we have some peo- oh well I can see that I'm intruding." He said. I sighed,"McCabe, do you always have to ruin everything." He just laughed. "So who is this lovely wolf." "This McCabe is Kate." He stared at me wide eyed,"You mean the Kate." "Ya I know what you're thinking but she never really got married." "Well good for you Bro." He said. "You have a brother." "Unfortunately, yes." "Oh you know love me." I smiled.

We then made our way to my den and found my family and friends their talking to the central wolfs of Jasper. "I hope we're all getting along in here." I said. They all nodded. "Good." I said as I joined them. After we all got done eating I saw Kate talking with Winston and he smiled at her then me and I knew exactly what she told him." "Humphrey is their something you want to tell us." Said McCabe with a grin. That got everyone's attention, and I gave him the 'really' look. "Well I guess it is better to tell sooner or later, you all know why I left my old pack right." They all nodded. "Well when I left I missed the most important part of all, Kate never got married." My friends and family gasped. "And the reason why is because I love Humphrey." Kate said as she came up to me and licked me. "Awww." Everyone said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well hello Winston haven't seen you in a while." McCabe said. "Do I know you." "Ah, now I feel hurt Winston doesn't even recognize on of his own delta students." Winston grew wide eyed,"McCabe, wow last time I saw you you left to become a lone wolf." "Ya well that's until I found my brother and then became seconded in commanded in this pack here." "Who's your brother." Winston asked. "Humphrey." "Well I didn't expect to hear that." "Sorry to interrupt but what is a Delta?" Garth asked. "That's easy." I said,"a Delta is like a Alpha except stronger, faster, stealthier, and smarter." He just nodded," how do you know that." Asked Kate. "Well because I am one of coarse, how do you think I took Garth down so easily." She also nodded. "well it's great that everyone knows everyone now but I think we should get some sleep." They nodded and we all went to sleep with Kate at my side. How could my life get any better I thought to myself as I fell asleep with a smile in my face.


	20. A day with Kate

The next day I awoke feeling unusually warm at my side. I looked down and smiled, Kate was right next to me cuddling next to my side. I now knew my life was compleat, I had a loving family and friends, I was leading a successful pack that has been at peace for a year, and now I had the girl of my dreams sleeping right next to me, how could life get any better. I then heard yawning to my side and turned to see McCabe getting up. I then had an idea. "McCabe come here." "What do you need." He whispered coming over to me. "Today I wanted to take the day off, you know show Kate around the pack, so for me to do that I need you to be in charge of the pack today ok." I said. He smiled,"You have no idea how long I've wanted to take over your spot for at least one day." "Just remember, don't turn into a control freak and try to take this pack away, because you know who the people are loyal to." "I would never dream of taking over your spot your to good of a leader." I smiled at this. "Well I guess we should tell the pack so they can leave me alone today." "Sounds like a plan." I walked out of my den and saw everyone up and about. I then howled so everyone could come so I could tell them what needed to be told. Within a couple of minutes everyone was their. "I've gathered you here today because I'm taking a personal day off and I don't want to be botherd during it, so if you need anything today McCabe is in charge today. Thank you that is all." than the pack went back to their jobs and McCabe took on my normal duties.

I walked back into the den to only see the central pack wolfs asleep, which I didn't blame them our pack got up really early to do our daily tasks. I walked back over to Kate and nudged her side to wake her up. She started to wake up. "Come on Kate time to wake up." "five more minutes." She said sleepily. "I would get up if I were you." Earl says,"He likes to dump water on people who don't get up trust me its happened to all of us at least once." I guess Kate heard what he said because she immediately got up and looked like she wasn't tired at all. I then started to walk out of the den and I motioned her to follow me which she did. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked Kate. "Don't you have jobs you have to do?" "Nope I'm compleatly free today." "Well in that case, why don't you show me around your pack." "Ok, follow me."'we started to walk around the pack me showing her everything. She then started to make small talk,"So how does it feal to be head alpha of your own pack." "Well I'm not head alpha." I said. She then got a confused look on her face, "But I thought you were the leader of the pack." "I am, it's just this pack doesn't have a system of alpha and omega, I made it so that everyone is an equal. Everyone does something to benefit the pack. For example, Some wolfs are only trained to hunt, and some are trained in our military. Personally I think a system of alphas and omegas is what holds wolfs back from doing great things." She nodded. "Hey I'd really like to take a look at your army." She said. I smiled,"sure why not."

We walked our way over to 'Boot Camp' to have a look at my army. In about ten minutes we came into the big clearing and saw all of the wolfs training. They were doing all of their basic training, because all the wolfs in this clearing were all the new recruits. I saw some of the wolfs that played capture the flag yesterday. I waved at them and they waved back. "You know them." Asked Kate. "Sort of, I like to use games to train the recruits and yesterday I played a game with them." We continued to walk through 'Boot Camp' until we came upon another clearing. In this clearing was were all the real fun stuff takes place. It's were all of the battling tactics, fighting, and battle training took place. I looked over at Kate and she had a look if awe on her face. "Whoa, this is nothing like alpha school." She said. "Of coarse it's not, this training is way tougher, only the strongest, fastest, and smartest of wolfs can make it." She nodded. I grew a smile on my face from an idea I had. I told her to follow me. I started to look for Smitty, so I could ask him some questions. In about five minutes I found him training some wolfs. "At ease soldiers." I said. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I made my way up to Smitty. "Hey I need to ask you some questions." He nodded. "Ok, which group here are your best fighters." When i said this he grew a smile and new exactly what I wanted to do. He then instructed the wolfs that he was working with to continue their daily routines And he sent them off. Next Smitty led me and Kate to a small group of five wolfs. "Are these them." I asked. He nodded. I went up to them,"evening gentlemen." They were caught off by that and turned to face me. Once they saw me they saluted and I saluted back. "At ease." I told them. "So I've been told by Smitty here that you five are the best fighters here." "Yes sir best of our class sir." One of them said. I then grew a smile. I told them to follow me, which they did. "What are you doing?" Whispered Kate. "I'm going to have a little fun." I whispered back.

We walked for about five minutes until we came upon yet another clearing. This clearing was known as 'The Ariana'. I walked into the middle turned and faced them and said,"Who's first ." They all looked at me like I was crazy,"Are you sure sir." one of them asked. "C'mon I want to have a little fun on my day off, so agin who's first." "I'll go." A black wolf said." "And what is your name?" "Luke sir." "well Luke show me what you've got." And the fight was on. We got in fighting stances and started circling each other. He then went for the first strike, which I easily dodged,"C'mon is that the best you've got." He then lunged at me again and agin I dodged him. "Ooh so close." I said as he got more frustrated and lunged at me agin but this time I countered his attack and slammed him to the ground with major speed and ease. "I thought you said they are the best, I was hoping for a challenge." Smitty just shrugged. I did this agin with the other four wolfs all coming out with the same result. After I beat the last wolf I looked at them and said,"You all did better than expected." I said. They all looked at me. "But we all failed miserably." Luke said. "Yes you did but usually I beat people way faster than i did you. The main reason you all failed was your temper. You all got to frustrated and thats always what the enemy's want because you are more likely to attack when you are frustrated and that's what they want, understood." "Yes sir." They said. I then released them to go back to their training. Then I said good bye to Smitty and he left, and then it was only Kate and I.

"So what next." I asked her. "How about just walking around." She said. I agreed. As we just walked around I asked her what had changed in the Central pack since I was gone. She said that things were fine, but a lot of people missed me like. Salty, Shaky, and Mooch. I expected that I really missed them to. She also said that some other people missed me like Lilly, her dad and surprisingly even her mom. I really never knew how much I was missed but I also missed them. She then asked me what exactly happened to me. I told her exactly what happened. She was surprised at what I did. "I haven't seen your parents were are they." "They died a month ago by disease." "I'm so sorry to hear that." "Thats ok it's behind me now." She nodded.

Also as we were walking around all of the she-wolfs just looked at us. "Why are they looking at us like that." Kate asked. "They're probably just confused to see me with another wolf, all the single she wolfs here have asked me and I always said no, so that's probably the reason." I said. "Well that makes sense." We just continued to walk and have fun until the sun was going down. I then remembered something. "Hey Kate you know what my pack is having tonight." "No, what is it." "Just a Moonlight Howl." I said smiling. "Really?" She asked. "Yep, and I was wondering if you would go with me." "Of coarse I will Humphrey." "Well we better get walking now its pretty far away from here." We then started to make our way over our howling mountain. It took us about thirty minutes to get their but I didn't care as long as I was with Kate. When we got there she gasped at the sight. "Whoa." Is all she said. Indeed this was a breath taking spot. It was a huge mountain with flowers all over it and a water fall going from the top of the mountain to the bottom into a big pond that you could go swimming in. We walked and already saw people howling with friends and Mates and other people. We made our way to an open spot at the very top. "You know I haven't howled in over a year." I told Kate. "Well neither have I" she said. We got to the very top and asked if she was ready, and she was. Then we started to howl. And it was breath taking, our howls mixed together perfectly just like they did on the train. Our howl was so good It silenced the whole mountain, while people looked at us. The family and friends I had there were smiling happy that I finally found my soulmate. We stood there howling with each other for about twenty-five minutes until we finally stopped and looked into each others eyes. Her eyes were just beautiful. "I love you Kate." "I love you too Humphrey." We then just sat there until every one left, and by that time Kate had fallen asleep on me.

I then picked up Kate and brought her back to my den were I lied her down and fell asleep.


	21. At the brink of War

I awoke the next morning having an unusual warmness at my side. I looked down to my side and smiled to see Kate lieing down next with a smile on her face. I truly did love her, and I would do anything for her. I didn't want to leave her side but I had a job to do. I got up carefully so that I wouldn't wake up Kate. I got up and walked out of the den to a cold, cloudy day. 'Looks like its going to rain today.' I thought to myself. As I walked to check out the borders of the pack I saw that most of the wolfs were outside doing what they had to do, and also I saw pups playing with friends and family. I smiled and remembered my days with my old friends being an omega not having a care in the world. But now I had the great honor of leading probably the most successful pack that was to ever be on this planet. And boy did I love leading it.

I finally made my way to the border and started to look for the patrollers. I found them just makeing up the teams of who would do what. I walked over to Chris who is the head of Border patrol. "Hello Chris how are you doing today." "I'm doing fine Humphrey, how about you." "I'm doing just fine." We continued to talk for the next five minutes until I told him I had to go. We said our good byes and I continued to walk the border of the pack. As I was walking a gust of wind blew my way and I got the scent of another wolf. I followed the scent until I came upon a big bush. I heard some people talking behind the bush. "So when are we to attack." One of the wolfs said. "We attack when we get back and tell Blake what we found out about this place." I knew who Blake was the leader of the southern pack of Jasper. I then jumped out into sight. "Oh I don't think your going to get to him." I said. They jumped when I said this. They then looked at each other with the 'oh crap' face. I then slammed their heads together and knocked them both out cold.

I put the two wolfs on my back and headed back to my den. Once I got to my den the central pack wolfs were all in there talking with McCabe, David, Andy, and Earl. When I got into the den they looked at me with concern of why I was carrying these wolfs on my back. "Everyone out of the Den except McCabe and Winston." They all nodded and left except the two I told to stay.

"Who are these people." McCabe asked. I sighed,"they're southern wolfs." "Well what are they doing here?" "They were spy's sent by Blake to learn about our pack." I paused,"We are going to war with the south." Their was a silence in the den. "But maybe not." I said my voice full of hope. "What do you mean." Winston asked. "I will go down and try to talk some since into Blake, if I can their wont be war, but if we can't we will be at war." They nodded. I then walked out of the den and realesed a howl to call all of my leaders. With in five minutes all my leaders were there. McCabe, leader of my army. Chris, leader of border patrol. And many more leaders. I looked at them and sighed,"We are threatened by war." I said they all gasped. I continued,"I over heared two southern wolf spy's say that they have been learning about us to attack with precision. Luckily I have caught the two spies and are holding them captive. I will travel down their with a few people of my choice and try to seek a solution for peace but until then I need a couple things to be done. McCabe I need you to ready the troops for battle remember this is not a drill, Chris I need you and your teams to step up wolfs on the border so we can catch any spies, the rest of you I need to keep the pack calm, understood." They nodded and left.

I then went to Winston. "Gather your people we leave immediately ." He nodded and left. I then walked over to McCabe. "McCabe I need you to lead the pack while I am gone keep everyone as calm as you can." He nodded. I then wished him luck and left to go find Andy and David. I found them eating. I went up to them and told them what was happening and I needed them to come with me. They agreed and we left to go find Winston and his group. We found them all gathered up next to my den. I went up to all of them. "We will be going to the southern pack by train, but we will make a detour in the Central pack to get food and water and rest." They all nodded their heads and we left for the train tracks. Kate walked up their with me pressed up aginst me. Just to our luck the train was just bearly coming and heading south to were we needed to go. We all jumped on with ease. I sighed and went to the back of the cart and thought to myself 'this is going to be a long couple of days.' as I let sleep take me over.


	22. The central pack

I woke up mid-day. I was still kind of drowsy, and I could barely see. After awhile my vision finally cleared. I looked around to see everyone resting except for Winston. I slowly got up because Kate was still sleeping on my side. She looked beautiful when she slept, and was even more beautiful awake. I made my way over to Winston who was sitting by the opening of the train cart. I sat at his side and started to watch the world go by. "Can I ask you something Humphrey?" Winston asked. "Of coarse you can sir." "You don't have to call me sir your a pack leader you know." "Yes but you will always be my elder and I will always show respect towards you." I said. He nodded,"Anyway back to what I was saying, can I ask you how you became pack leader." "awe, that is a very good day. A lot happened that day." I then explained to him what exactly happened that day in extreme detail. I left nothing out from beginning to end. "Whoa, that is quite the story isn't it." Winston said. "Yep, one I will remember for the rest of my life." I said. We then just sat there in silence for a couple minutes just starring out of the train. It was then broken when Winston said,"Humphrey, can I ask you one more question?" "Of coarse, ask away." "Why do you love Kate." He asked. "You know that is a question I have asked myself a lot, and my answer to that is because, She is beautiful, kind, loving, caring. I love everything about her, she is the most beautiful wolf to ever set foot in this world and I would do anything for her. I would die as many times needed to protect her. I could go on and on about how much I love her but we don't have that much time in our life's, and that Winston is why I love Kate." I said smiling the whole time me speaking the truth about everything I said. But what I didn't know is that everyone had awaken and had heard exactly what I had said. I heard sniffling coming from behind me. I turned around to see everyone looking at me.

"Well I guess you all heard that." I said smiling nervously. They nodded their heads. I then turned to Kate to see her crying with a giant smile on her face. "Humphrey, that was the most nicest thing anyone has ever said about me." "Well it's all true and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I said with a smile. She then came up to me and gave me a big hug. "I love you too." She said. Then Andy came up to my side and whispered into my ear, "So when are you goin to get it on." I glared at him when he said this. "David." I said. "Got it." He said back. He then smacked Andy on the back of the head very hard. "Why'd he do that." Kate asked. "Let's just say he gets smacked on the back of the head when his jokes go to far, lets just say he's a bit of a pervert." I told her. "Hey I can't help it, it's just who I am." I sighed and just let it go.

For the next thirty minutes me and Kate sat at the opening of the cart nuzzled up by each other, her head buried in to my neck. Then Winston came up to me,"we're here." He said. I nodded. We all jumped off the train and started to walk towards the dens. I then got some thoughts in my heads, 'how will the pack react to see me back. How will they take it when they hear I'm the pack leader that is going to save them. Most of all how will my old friends take me being back for a little bit.' Many more thoughts raced through my mind until I heard someone yell,"They're back." Soon their were wolfs surrounding Winston and the other people who were with them. They were like that for awhile everyone getting hugged and welcomed back. Winston and Kate were getting smothered by Eve. I also saw Garth and Lilly hugging embracing each other. After awhile the crowd broke up and Winston walked up to me and my friends who were standing by me, all of us just watching them. Winston finally got by me,"How long were you gone?" I asked him. "About two weeks." I nodded. Then I spoke up to make a joke because apparently no one recognized me. "Oh come on what about me they were only gone for two weeks and I've been gone for a year, where's the love." I said with a smile. The people who knew who I was let out a little laugh, the other wolfs just had a confused look on their faces. "Oh, so you don't recognize me. Now I feel hurt." I said. They still just stared at me. Then out if the crowed came Salty. He looked at me carefully. He then got wide eyed,"Humphrey, is that you." He said. "Finally someone recognizes me, how've you wolfs been." I said still smiling. Everyone gasped, and I couldn't blame them the last time I saw everybody I looked like a scronny little omega, but now I looked like I could beat all of their alphas with ease. Which I probably could.

I then heard someone yell,"Wolf pile." And the next thing I knew I was under three wolfs who were all laughing. But that laughing stopped when the weight was lifted off of me and I heard three 'thuds'. I got up and looked over to see David and Andy pinning Salty, Shaky, and Mooch growling at them. "Guys it's ok, their old friends." I said. They then got off them. "Sorry Humphrey." They said. "What was that all about." Mooch asked getting up. "They were just doing their jobs protecting me." "Why do you need protection." Shaky asked. "Well because I'm the pack leader of the North." I said. After I said this their was silence for awhile. That silence was broken up by a howl of laughter from the crowd. When that happened I got very annoyed. I despised be underestimated. I waited with a serious look on my face until the laughing stopped and they looked at me. "You weren't joking were you." A random wolf said. I shook my head. "I still don't believe you, I could take you down with ease." Another wolf said stepping to the front of the crowd. I saw Andy and David looking at the wolf with sympathy, because they knew what I could do. "You know being a leader isn't only about having the strength to take down an enemy, it is also about knowing how to run a pack, and my pack has been the most successful pack, even more successful then this. My pack is huge, we have no war, no fights, and I have the strongest army at my command. But since you think that being a pack leader is about strength I will show you what I can do." I said. I then looked at David and Andy,"you think I should have a little fun or take him down quickly?" I asked. They both said just get it over with.

I went up to the wolf who challenged me. "What is your name." I asked him. "The names Josh." I nodded and then we got into fighting stances. Everyone around us watching. This wolf was pretty big, but not as big as me, muscular wise. We started to circle each other. I was looking for any mistake he would make so I could have an opening to attack. Luckily after awhile of circling he let his guard down and that's when I made my move. I quickly lunged forward at him with tremendous speed. When I made contact with him he didn't even see it coming. I had him pinned to the ground with him looking at me in shock of how I took him down so easily. The other wolfs around us had a look of awe to see me do that. I got off of him. "I have come here to help this pack for two reasons, because I have friends and loved ones here, and because my pack is also threatened by the south. But if you wolfs want to judge me I can simply walk away from here, so anyone else want to question me?" I said angrily. They shook their heads. I then put a smile back on my face,"Good." I said. I then walked back to David and Andy. The group started to disperse and Winston lead us to a open den were we could rest until we leave the next day. When we got in there, their was already some food in their. We sat down and ate. After we ate we lied down and went to sleep to get rest for the long day that would follow.


	23. Journey to the south

I woke up in the cave that we stayed in while in the central pack. I slowly got up knowing that today was going to be a crucial day for all of Jasper. What I say and do will mean the difference between peace or war, life or death. For a normal wolf this would be a nerve racking moment for them, but I am no normal wolf I was completely in the situation. Being calm is always the best thing to do in any situation. I was calm because I knew either way the conversation went, my pack would win and we would come to peace with the south one way or another.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around my den. I didn't see anyone there. 'Probably just getting food.' I thought to myself referring to Andy and David. I walked out of my den to the sun shining bright. It was an extremely hot day that day, but I could see storm clods rolling in from the east.I started to tour around the pack to see if I could recognize anything. I saw that nothing really changed, everything looked the same. I continued to walk around until I came upon a den. I smiled, this was my old den that I used to live in. I sat there remembering all the good times I had in there but I also remembered all the bad nightmares I had in that den. All the restless nights. I pushed that out of my head. I then heard someone walking to here from my side. "Can I help you." He asked with fright in his voice. "No I'm just looking, and don't worry I won't hurt you unless you give me a reason to." I said. "Why are you just staring at my den, hey wait aren't you that wolf from the north." "I am, and the reason I'm looking at your den is because this den used to be mine." I said with a smile. "Whoa, really I'm living in your old den. That's so cool." He said. I laughed at this. "I haven't even looked at you and I know your an omega." "Yep." I took one last look at my den then looked back at the wolf who was talking to me. "Well it was nice talking to you but I must be going." He said good bye and he ran into his den.

I continued to walk around the territory until I came upon a hill. This hill had a lot of memory's here. It was the hill that my old friends and I would go log sledding on. I released a happy sigh. 'Good times.' I thought to myself. I continued walking on the hill. I then started to hear screaming. It wasn't a scream of terror it was a scream of joy. I looked around until I saw where the noise was coming from. Coming straight towards me were none other than Salty, Shaky, Mooch, David, and Andy log sledding. I just stood there, I wasn't scared I just wanted to do something. They all saw me and they told me to get out of the way. But I wouldn't. They also couldn't move out of the way because they were boxed in by trees. They started screaming at me but I wouldn't move. They all had terrified looks on their faces. They were five feet in front of me when I took action. I jumped into the air and flew right over all of their heads. When I was above them they all looked at me like I was crazy. I landed behind them and they got to the bottom of the hill and stopped. I padded up to them and they all stared at me. "What?" I asked. "Are you fricken crazy?" They all yelled. I chuckled at this. "Sometimes I think I am, but that's besides the point I was just having fun." I said putting on a smile. They all just said whatever.

"Well I see you five are getting along quite well." I said. "Yep, we all just met up while eating, we apologized. Then asked if they have ever been log sledding, and apparently they invented it. Any way we have been log sledding for the past thirty minutes." I nodded. We made are way to the main pack area. When we got there I was greeted with a bunch of uneasy looks from the central pack wolfs. They were still scared of what I did yesterday, which to me is a good thing. I need to be feared by others or else I would appear weak to others which would not be a good thing. I made my way to the feeding area and took my fair share. After I got done eating I set out on my way to find Winston to continue our journey to the south. We walked to the head alphas den. When we got there I saw five people in there talking. Their was Winston, Eve, Garth, Lilly, and Kate. I walked in. "Winston." I said. He looked over at me. "Yes Humphrey what is it?" He asked smiling at me. "We need to leave." I said. He sighed. "Get your two best alphas and meet me at the train tracks." He nodded.

We walked over to the tracks and waited for Winston and his people. When he came he was accompanied by Garth and Hutch. That wasn't really a surprise to me. "We will make are way to the south following the tracks so when the train comes we won't have to walk the whole way." they all nodded and we started walking. We walked in complete utter silence, none of us speaking a word. I couldn't blame any of them either. Today was a nerve racking day and they were all nervous but I still kept calm. We walked for about an hour until I heard the whistle of a train coming from the north. We all let out a sigh of relive. When the train got close enough we all jumped on with ease. We all lied down me at the opening of the cart keeping a look out so we didn't miss our stop. Everyone still did not talk, and I really didn't mind it. Sometimes I rather enjoy the silence. After about a half an hour train ride we were in the southern territory. We all jumped out and were on high alert. Preparing ourselves for anything.


	24. Talking with the enemy

We padded catiously throug the forset that we were walking through. This forest was dark, foggy and plain out creepy. Why anyone would want to live here was beyond me. I didn't see any animal life around. This place had seemed to be deserted from any animal life that used to live here. It was like a ghost town, only in a forest. We continued forward on full alert not wanting to be taken by a surprise. Soon after a while of walking we came to a clearing. It was like the clearing back in the central pack where Tony and Winston would meet. I released a howl into the sky signaling that I wanted to speak with Blake. We then waited for a howl to be sent back meening that he accepted to talk. After a few moments their was a howl back. I looked at everyone and nodded, they all nodded back.

We made our way down into the clearing where we would talk, and hopefully find peace between all of our packs. When we got down into the middle of the clearing we waited to be confronted by Blake and who ever he would bring. I then saw a figure appear from the tree line. I could tell this was Blake because their were two other big alpha wolfs at his sides, and one behind him. He walked into the clearing were I could compleatly see him. He was a decent sized wolf, well built muscle wise. He had dark gray fur, but that was because it hasn't been washed in awhile. He also had many scars on his body. He also seemed to be missing clumpes of fur, having bald spots here and there on him. His eyes resembled mine like we had the exact eyes. Now that I had looked at him closet, if he was all cleaned up had no scars, and had all of his fur we would look like identical twins. I shook that out of my mind because I knew what I had to do.

"Evening gentlemen." He said in a cracked voice, showing he was pretty old. "What has brought you fine wolfs here today." He said with a smile. At this I heard Garth, Andy, and David growl. I put my paw up. "I think you know exactly why we are here." I said in a calm voice. "Ah, a calm one awe. I know your kind. You are fun, tough, and is always calm. Very few wolfs are like that." he said. "But back on topic, yes I know why you are here." "Then can I ask you something, why?" I asked. "That is a good question. The reason why is because of are land. If you may have noticed it is a wasteland. Nothing grows here and nothing lives here. My pack is dieing. I really didn't want to go to war but by the demands of my pack I have no choice, they won't listen to reason, they just want control over land and to be dominate over all." He said looking down at the ground in defeat. "I am truly sorry but I have no choice, my pack is demanding, and I cant let them down."

I looked at him. Studied his body movmeant, his tone of voice, everything he did and said I was studying. When he finally got done talking I could see that he didn't want to do this. I told him I needed to talk to my friends real quick. He nodded. My friends and I all huddled together. "What do you think Humphrey." Asked Andy. "He's telling the truth. He is being forced to do this, I kind of feal sorry for the wolf." I said. "We need to try something so that their will be no blood shed." David said. "I know, I know. Just let me think." I said. I thought about it for awhile. Then I got an idea. It was a crazy, insanely stupid plan that would probably not work, but I needed to try something and that was the only thing I could think of. I told it to everyone else in the huddle. When I got finished they all looked at me like I was insane. "Yes, yes it's not one of my best plans. But do any of you have a better idea?" I asked. They all shook their heads. I sighed and faced Blake. "Everything fine." He asked. "Ya great." I said. " Look I think I have an idea that will keep all packs away from danger, now it's not a very good plan, but this would prevent war." I said. He nodded his head,"I'm listening." "Ok, so you don't like this place right?" He nodded. "Ok, about a year ago a friend and me got relocated to a park down in a place called sawtooth." He nodded. "So I was thinking that since their are no wolfs in that area if you and your pack would like to move over there. Their is plenty of food, water, and it is beautiful." I said hoping that this would convince him so we wouldn't go to war. I looked at him. He looked like he was thinking really hard. He then looked straight at me and I just stood there with a straight face.

"You really think that could work?" He asked sounding very seriouse. "yes, I do. I don't know if will work but I think, but it dosent hurt to try." He then looked at the ground. "I don't know, i'll have to ask my pack." He said as he got up. "I will be back in an hour or two. You can stay here if you want but I can't make any promises." He said. He then left with those two wolfs he came with. I let out a sigh,"I really hope this works." I said to myself. I turned around to everyone else. I looked at David,"David I need you to do something." I said. "Yes Humphrey?" He asked. "You know where sawtooth is right." I asked. He nodded,"Good I need you to go their and check to see that no pack has moved in there." "I'm on it, I'll be back in a couple of days." He said as he left.

We waited there for about an hour an a half waiting for Blake to return and tell us of their decision. While we waited I thought if a lot of things, I thought of my pack, I thought of what would happen if we went to war, I thought of Kate. I was in deep thought when I heard Andy say one of his famous dirty jokes. I chuckled a little and so did everyone else. After we had stoped laughing, I heard someone coming in our direction. I turned my head to see Blake, but he was with different wolfs, and there was a lot of them I guessed about 75 wolfs. I got into a fighting stance and so did the rest of my group. "Don't worry we haven't come here to start a fight." Blake said. "Well then what's with all of these wolfs." I said gesturing to the wolfs behind him. "Yah, about that I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that these wolfs agreed to your plan. But the bad news is that these are only about a 1/4 of my wolfs. The others disagreed with the idea and still says their going to war. I along with all of the wolfs who agreed with you were declared traitors and were kicked out. They are now led by a crazy, fight seeking, blood thirsty wolf named Jordan. He convinced everyone else that war was the only choice. I'm sorry I did the best I could." Blake explained. I sighed. I looked back at my group. "Andy, go back to the pack and tell McCabe to keep 1/3 of our soldiers there and the others to advance to the centreal pack. Their will be our main base." I told him. "If that's ok with you Winston." He nodded. Then I sent Andy away and he left in a hurry.

I then turned back to Blake. "You and your wolfs are welcome to come with us if you want." he looked back at his pack and asked them. They all agreed and we started are way back to the pack, now forced to walk do to the size of our group. Blake then walked up to me. "You know you remind me if someone." He said. "And who would that be?" I asked. "My brother. You are very smart, seem strong, but you seem to have a funny side. You kind of even look like him." He said to me. I nodded. "Hey, I never got your name." He said. "It's Humphrey." I said. His ears perked up,"Did you say Humphrey?" He asked. "Yep." I said. "What a cowinsedence." He said smiling. I looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?." "Well you see my real name is not Blake. I wasn't originally from the south, I was taken there. The old pack leader found me and took me in. And since he didn't have any children, he raised me as his son and soon I took over the pack. But any way I changed my name because my old name brought back to many memmories. My real name is too, Humphrey." When he said that something in my head clicked. Him being taken away, his resemblance to me, his real name Humphrey. I stopped the pack and told them this is where we would rest. Then I told Blake to follow me. When we got far enough away I stopped him. "So why did you bring us here?" He asked. "I have one question and if you ansewr these questions yes I will know my hunch is true." I said. He agreed. "Did you have a brother?" "Yep." "Did you once live in the northern pack." "ya." "Was your brothers name Jake?" I finally asked her with a smile. "How did you know that." He asked with a shocked expression on his face. I then put a giant smile on his face. "Because he named me after you." I said. He grew wide eyed. "Do you mean that he was your father?" He asked. I nodded. "And that make you my nephew?" He asked. I nodded agin. He then brought me in to a big hug.

"I haven't seen any blood related family forever." He cried into me. "How is my brother?" He asked still hugging me. I tensed up when he said this. He must of felt me. "What's wrong." He asked. "He died about a month ago of disies." I said sadly. He then looked at the ground. "But don't worry, I mean you still have me and my brother." he looked up. "You have a brother." He asked. I nodded. "Where is he." "He's back at the pack leading it while I'm gone." He nodded. He then brought me into another hug. Just then my group of wolfs came to where we were. "Hey hum- what are you guys doing." Said Winston looking at us strangely. I smiled,"well guys this here I found out is my long lost uncle." I said. They were all taken back by this. "That was unexpected." Winston said. We all laughed.

We then went back to the pack and the moon was now in the sky. We then went to sleep with a lot of things going through my mind. I then let sleep take me over.


	25. The beginning of war

I woke up early in the morning. It was a peaceful morning. The sun shinning bright over the forest. The birds singing their songs. I had always enjoyed getting up early and having the pleasure to experience what was around me. I loved everything about it, I just loved life the way it was. Even though their are wars that is just a part of life. Without war many things would not have been invented or compleated. Adapting wouldn't be needed without war. About everything that has happened or will happen is because of war. It's just natural to have wars. Their is nothing new about war, it has been around since the begging of time. Nothing can prevent war from happening. It always find a way.

I snapped myself out of my deep thoughts and I stood up streaching out my body as I did so. I looked around to see everyone still asleep. I walked around them to get out of the bundle of wolfs all sleeping next to each other. When I finally managed to get out I looked over all the wolfs. All of them seemed so happy to finally leave that treatorouse place they once called home. I couldn't blame them, that place was unfit to live in. Nothing was left for them there. Nothing but a barren wasteland. As I scanned over the wolfs I felt like I kept missing someone, like someone was missing. I scanned over the wolfs again and again but I just couldn't seem to find that one wolf. Then it hit me, Winston wasn't there. I got worried. Anything could of happened. He could be takeing a walk, or he could have been taken when we were all asleep. I went to the last spot were I saw him. I got his scent and quickly left to go find him. I jogged at a steady pace following his scent. I soon found myself by a river. I went over to the side of the river. Winston was defenetly there at one point in the last couple of hours. I then caught a smell of something I was hoping I wouldn't, the scent of other wolfs. Without even thinking I sprinted, following the scent of Winston and the other wolfs. I ran as fast as I could hoping that nothing would happen to Winston.

I continued sprinting for about a half an hour until I came to where I feared I would. The southern pack. I was so built up with rage. I couldn't even think straight. Winston was family to me. He saved me from death. He brought me in to his pack and let me join. He accepted me for who I was. He didn't try and change me. He also took his own precocious time off to train me to be a delta, even though he had way more important things to do. He never gave up on me and was their for me when I needed it when I was in the western pack. And now he needs me. I didn't have time to go back and get anyone else. I would have to do this on my own, to save Winston from these wolfs before they could do anything to him.

This was a time were I would need to use all my skills, all of my training to save a wolf I cared for a lot even though he was not family. I silently crossed into the pack. I creeped in and out of the shadows avoiding guards to limit fighting. I still followed the scent of Winston hoping he was ok. Hoping that nothing would happen to him. I quickly got passed all the guards with ease. I hadn't been detected and I soon found myself in front of a small cave. I could hear talking coming from the inside. I heard a deep voice talking, asking questions. I then heard a familiar voice say,"I'll never tell you anything you piece of..." He was caught off when I heard him get hit. This wolf was Winston. I then heard the wolf with the deep voice tell another wolf to keep wach over him. I then hid agin while a pure black wolf came our of a cave. From where I was I could only tell what his fur color was, and that he was almost as muscular as me. He walked out of the cave. When he was out of sight and hearing distance away from the cave I went into the cave. Their were five wolfs in it. One being Winston. All the other wolfs had their backs to me. Which was good it would give me the advantage. I hid in the shadows of the cave and threw a rock outside the cave. That got their attention and two of the wolfs left. I then snuck around the other two wolfs. I got right behind them and quickly slit both of their throats so they couldn't screem. Winston then looked up and put a smile on his face to see me. I smiled back. But that was cut short when I heard the other two wolfs come in. They looked at me and I instantly killed them both before they could screem. I then went over to Winston,"are you ok?" "Ya, but I can't move they broke all my legs." he said. "No worrys." I replied as I put him on my back. I then came to the opening of the cave and looked around. No one seemed to be there. I quickly ran out of the cave. I came upon some guards a few times but I always got by undetected. I finally reached the edge of their territory.

I ran as fast as I could out of that place because it was only a matter of time before they would find out that Winston escaped. "Thank you." Winston said. "No need to thank me, you would have done the same thing. I hope." I said. He laughed,"Even if the world was ending you would be able to make someone laugh." I smiled when he said this. I continued to sprint back to camp. It had been about an hour or two since I left, and they were all probably worried sick about both of us. I finally started to see familiar surroundings of where we were walking yesterday. I saw that we where getting close. I started to get the scent of other wolfs. I bursted out of the tree line and came to a hault. Everyone that was there looked at us. Garth, and hutch them came running up to us. "What happened, are you ok?" Hutch asked as I lied Winston in the ground. "Ya I'm fine thanks to Humphrey." Winston answered. "What happened?" Garth asked. "I went to get a drink of water and I was jumped by some southern wolfs and they took me back to their pack and tried to get answers out of me, which they didn't. Plus they broke all of my legs so I can't walk." He said. "Don't worry Winston, i'll carry you." "Thank you Humphrey." He said.

After we got done talking, they brought us some food and we ate it. After we were done eating I put Winston on my back and we continued our way to the central pack. Me, along with my uncle, which he still wanted to be called Blake, led the way. It was about a 25 mile walk from where we where to get to the central pack, and we would probably be able to get there by dusk since we had such a big group. Nothing really exited happened while we were walking to get to our destination. Their were no surprise attacks to our luck. The only wolf that had joined us was David who got back from sawtooth. I told him what had happened While he was gone. He didn't like what had happened but new that their was no choice.

The day had gone by fast, and we soon got to the centreal pack. When we got there about everyone was sleeping except a couple of alphas who welcomed us back. They had asked what was with all of the other wolfs, all we said was that we would announce that the next day. But they probably already knew what I was going to say since they saw me carrying Winston on my back. I told all the wolfs to follow me. I lead them to a vallew were I told them they could sleep. I told Farth and Hutch to stay here so that if someone came down and saw them they wouldn't freak out. They did as they were told.

I then made my way up to Winston's den While I carried him on my back. I had told hutch to go and get the pack healer and meet us at the den so he could get his legs some what fixed up. I got to the outside of the den, but before I could go in Winston stopped me. "What is it Winston?" "Humphrey, I just wanted to say thank you agin. If it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead by now." He said. "I told you it was nothing, you don't have to worry about it." Humphrey just know that I am in your debt. And nothing you say will make me say other wise." After he said this we went into the den. There we saw Kate, Eve, and Lilly sleeping. I set Winston down. I then went over to Kate and nudged her,"Kate." I said. "Not now Humphrey, I'm to tired." I then just sat there and waited to see how long it would take her mind to comprehend. About ten seconded later she jumped up. "Humphrey." She yelled, as she brought me into a big hug. When she yelled that woke up both Eve, and Lilly making them both shoot up. They looked around the cave to see Kate hugging me, and Winston lying on the ground. Eve ran up to Winston and tried to hug him but when she did he yelped in pain. "What's wrong?" She asked. He then explained everything that had happened. After he finished the story Eve came up to me. She hugged me,"Thank you Humphrey, I don't know what I would have done if he was gone." I was really taken back by the hug. I remembered Eve as a aggressive, she-wolf that would always say the harshest threats. "It was nothing." I said back. "If you need anything you name it, anything and it is yours." "I'll keep that in mind." I told her.

Just then the pack healer came into the den. She went over to Winston and went to work on him. As she did this we all went to sleep. Me thinking of what was going to happen in the days to come.

I awoke the next morning with the same feeling I felt every morning, grateful to be alive. I got up and looked around the den. I saw that Winston was sleeping and both Eve and Kate were gone. I didn't know were Eve went to,but I figured that Kate was out doing her alpha duties. I then heard Winston waking up. "Good morning sir." "Good morning Humphrey." He said back. "Well today's the day." He said. I sighed,"Yes it is." "When should we inform them." I asked. "I'll let out the howl to gather everyone now if you'd like." "Sure, the sooner the better." I carried him outside to the ledge to were we could make the announcement. He then let out a howl to signal his pack. "So do you want to tell them or me?" He asked. "I guess I'll do it." I said with a shrug. He nodded. Within a couple if minutes the whole central pack was down below. They were all talking very loudly. I tried to get their attention but they wouldn't listen. I then turned to Winston Eve, Tony, Garth, Lilly, and Kate who had gotten there earlier. "You might want to cover your ears." I told them. They all looked at me strangely. But did it anyway. I turned back to the pack, cleared my throat and yelled,"Shut up." At the top of my lungs. My voice echoed through the forest making birds fly away. The wolfs instantly became quiet. "Thank you." I said with a smile. "Now I know that I'm not the person you expected to see talking, but Winston was injured on our trip. Now our negotiations was a win lose, but mostly a lose. It is a win because we convinced the leader of their pack to do something that is not important to you. But only a quarter of his wolfs followed him. The others cast him out and they did not listen to reason. So what I'm saying is that we are still at war."

The crowed erupted in talking. People being scared terrified of what may happen. I agin shushed them. "I know you have as much of a right to be frightened, but you all need to keep calm. I have my army coming. They along with any volunteers from here will face off with the south." "What will your army do." A random wolf asked. "Now I don't mean to gloat, but my army is full of the strongest, fastest, smartest most disciplined bunch of wolfs you will ever meet. If you have ever heard of a Delta, and their training, that is the training they go through just a little bit easier. Now if you don't think my army could help I could meet up with them and tell them to go home, or you wolfs could be quiet and be grateful that I am helping you. Any one say that I should just leave?" I said. No one said anything. "That's what I thought. So now that that's over. I need to know what wolfs will volunteer to help." I said. A bunch if alphas from the pack raised their paws. "Ok all that raised your paw when I howl I need you to meet me down in the valley. Understood." They all nodded. "Good, you are all dismissed." And with that they all left. I turned around to all the wolfs by me staring at me. "What?" I asked. "How are you such a good speaker." Kate asked. "Honestly, I don't know. I really hate talking in front if big groups." They nodded. "Ok, one more question." Garth said,"how can you yell so loudly." I laughed at this,"Many people have asked me that question. It's because I have to yell loudly when I'm talking to my whole pack because its Huge." "and why is that?" Eve asked. "Have you ever heard of 'The Guardian Angel' pack and 'the savior?" I asked. "I've heard rumors." Winston said. "Well, that's what many wolfs call the pack and they call me 'the savior' or 'Humphrey the merciful. My pack takes in worthy wolfs that are lone wolfs or refugees. And over a year my pack has over 1000 wolfs. Luckily we have plenty of food and land for thousands more for years to come." They all looked at me in disbelieve. "That's pretty cool." Garth said.

Then all of us went into they den and talked for a couple of hours. After a couple of hours I heard a howl. It was the Howl of Andy requesting to enter the pack. I got up and howled back. I went back into the den. "My army is here I need to go and meet up with them. I will see you guys later." I told them. They nodded and said good bye. But Kate said that she wanted to come with me. I didn't argue and let her tag along. I walked in the direction of were I heard the howl. After a couple of minutes I came upon my army but their was also some central wolfs. I saw Smitty above a wolf I didn't Know holding him to the ground. I ran up to them. "Smitty get off of him." I said calmly. He got off him. "Now what happened here." I said looking at the wolf that was pinned under Smitty. "Well I asked who they were and why they were here but he wouldn't answer me. So I took it as a threat and attacked him." I nodded. "Well you see this wolf here doesn't really talk, and don't ask why we don't know." the wolf nodded. I then turned to my army and told them to follow me. In this group consisted of about two-hundred wolfs. I led them down into the valley were the good south wolfs were staying. My group walked into the field and we set up are 'camp' so to speak. I then went over to Smitty. "Smitty, we've got a lot of volunteers that want to fight from here. But I need you to tell me which ones are fit to fight." I said. He nodded.

I then released a howl to signal the volunteers into the valley. They started to show up in the valley. When they got closer they all looked intimidated by all of my wolfs. I chuckled to my-self by their reactions. When they all got down in the valley I tolled them to line up side by side. They did so. "Ok, this wolf here is Smitty, now he will tell me which ones of you will and won't fight. If you complain about not being chosen you will not like the consequences." we then started to go to each wolf one by one saying yay, or nay to them. It was going smoothly but of coarse there is always that one wolf that will try and test your patience. This wolf said that he deserved to fight and complained that Smitty made a mistake. And like promised he got the consequences. He was rammed out of the line and sen flying into the air and landing with a thud. He quickly ran away with his tail in between his legs. The rest went smoothly, but the last wolf that was their was Kate. "What are you doing here Kate." "Going to fight for my pack what dose it look like." She said. I was hoping that Smitty said she couldn't fight, but of corse Smitty chose her to be a fighter. I couldn't go against what he said. He was never wrong when it came to this stuff.

I took the people who were chosen and brought them to my wolfs. Smitty brought me some wolfs that I asked for. "Ok you wolfs. From here on out you will be treated like a recruit of the norther pack army. You will go through intense training very quickly because of our limited amount of time. You will now address these wolfs in front of you as sir. If not then you will be punished that will teach you discipline. These wolfs will train you on being faster, stronger, and smarter." I then turned to the wolfs trainers,"they're all yours." I said. They then started yelling orders at the wolfs. I felt sorry for Kate but I couldn't give her any special treatment. She's the one that wanted to do this.

I then went over to the good southern wolfs to locate my uncle. I found him lying in the grass. I went up to him. We talked for a little bit about little random topics. After a while the sun started to go down. I said good bye and left to go to sleep. I found an open spot in the field and lied down and went to sleep.


	26. A one battle war

I woke up in a place I did not recognize. It was dark and I seemed to be in a cave. But I really couldn't tell. I tried to move but couldn't. I didn't feel anything tying me down, and it didn't feel like any on my legs were broken. I decided to stop trying to get up because it was no use. I tried to adjust my vision to see in the darkness but it was no use. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. I just sat their in the darkness. I then started to hear faint sounds coming from the south of me. It sounded like screaming, screaming if pain. I also heard howls of victory. Then the world around me started to light up. I could faintly make out that indeed I was in a cave. I saw more light coming from what I guessed was the entrance if the cave. I agin tried to get up and I easily got up. I walked to the front the the cave. When I got out of it what I saw was a devastating sight. The south had come to the central pack and had attacked it. From what I could see most of my wolfs had been killed or were being killed. And for the central pack all of their body's were scattered across the pack. None were spared. All pups, Wolfs, she-wolfs, alphas, omegas had been killed. I nearly vomited at the horrible sight.

"How could this of happened?" I asked myself out loud. "It hasn't happened, at least not yet." I heard a voice from behind me say. I flipped around to see another wolf. This wolf was about two times bigger than me. He was also a black and white wolf. But this was different. He was white furred on one side of his body, and black furred on the other. It was quite an unusual sight. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is not important to you Humphrey." He said. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "I know everything about you Humphrey. I've been by your side since you were born. I know all the things you have done." "what are you." "I am or was a wolf in my past life. But I died and when I did I was sent down here to guide you. I'm kind of like a guardian angle." "If you have been with me my whole life then why are you coming to me now." "Humphrey, you are a good wolf. You are one of the noblest, smartest, caring wolfs I have seen in forever. Yes you are not my first person I have been a guardian angle to. But anyway, you are a special wolf. I have brought you here because this is the future." He said. He then started to walk down towards all the scattered body's. "You see, the south has an act for being aggressive and smart. They will come tomorrow night and kill a bunch of your wolfs while they are asleep. When your wolfs aculy wake up you will be greatly out numbered. You will lose many people you hold dear to you." He said as we continued to walk. I then started seeing friends dead. Their was Shaky, Salty, Mooch and Andy, David, and Smitty all lying in the ground dead.

"You're probably wondering why I'm showing you this." I nodded. Then with a flash he teloaported us to a different location. At this location I saw my heart stopped. In front of me was me, except I was dead. And above my body was Kate, she was crying into my fur devastated by my death. "I can't let you die Humphrey, you still have to much to live for. That is why I have shown you this so that you don't let this happen." The wolf said. "I understand." I said. Then with a flash everything disappeared.

I awoke to the real world. Was what I had just witnessed real. Could I have seen into the future. 'Of coarse it was real.' I heard someone say. I looked around me, but no one was there. 'No one is talking to you but me, the wolf from your dream. I'm speaking to you in your mind.' I kind of got freaked out by this but I let it go. I now knew it wasn't just a dream, it was indeed a look into the future. Either that or I'm just going crazy. But I wouldn't take any chances. I immediately jumped up and went to were my army was. I quickly made it over there. I saw all the wolfs up. Talking with each other, training, doing little warm up exercises. I also saw the recruits of the central pack. I also saw Kate. All of them look exhausted. They looked like they would collapse on the ground at any time. My guess is that they were training all night. I disregarded them and made my way over to gather all of my wolfs in command. That included Smitty, Andy, and David. I quickly gathered them all up and told them to follow me. They did so. I led them just at the boundaries of the valley. "Why'd you bring us here?" David asked. "We need to attack a.s.a.p." I told them. "Why do we need to do that?" Andy questioned. "It's hard to explain, but if we don't attack soon bad things will happen." I said.

They didn't argue from then on out. I told them to set the troops in to four groups. Each of us leading a group. We left and gathered the troops and separated them into the four groups, each of our teams containing about 250 wolfs each. Also on my team I had Kate. The recruits had been let off of training early since we were going to attack. I told everyone to stay in the valley while I did something. I left in a rush so I could get back quickly. I went to the head alpha den. When I got there I told Winston what we were doing. He wished us good luck and I returned to the groups of wolfs. We immediately made our way towards the southern pack. My guess is that we would make it there mid day since it was still really early, the sun had just barley come over the horizon.

time skip/ mid day:

We have been walking for several hours not stoping at all. We had not eaten yet and we wouldn't until we completely killed all of those who wanted war. Except for the she-wolf omegas and the pups. I wouldn't be a monster and kill every wolf their was, no I would be merciful to those who deserved it. As we came to our seventh hour of walking we had finally made it to the southern pack. I really didn't want to do this but they left us with no choice. I told everyone what to do. I said that we would surrounded the pack, one group in the east, one in the west, one in the north, and one in the south. I told them one last thing before they left. Do not kill any omega or pup and if attacked by them simply nock them out. Then they all left to their positions. I lead from the north, Andy from the east, Smitty from the south, and David from the west. I waited for about thirty minutes that would be enough time to let them get ready. After thirty minutes I released a powerful war howl into the sky as my men and I charged into the pack, Kate being at my side.

We rushed in there being met with alphas of the south who had not had any time to get ready. We charged right through their defenses with ease, nothing stopping us. But as we continued on more and more alphas attacked us getting harder each wave of wolfs we hit. From what I could tell we had killed about 100 wolfs and lost about 15. When we crashed through the last wave of wolfs we came to the center of the pack, followed by all the other groups. Everyone let out howls of victory. But something didn't feel right to me. I asked each group they all killed. Each was about fifty. But from what Blake had told us they had way more than 200 alphas. That's when I heard another battle howl that not of our own. Soon out of the trees came many more wolfs charging on our position. We quickly got ready for the surprise attack. Their were about two hundred alphas charging at us, one of which being the wolf I saw at the cave were Winston was held captive. Now I knew that was Jordan. I quickly started yelling orders to my men, having them charge head on with the enemy. I could see that these alphas were much more skilled than the ones we faced earlier. But my men still pushed through with little casualty's. I then told David to take command while I went after the leader. I quickly ran past all of the wolfs quickly advancing on Jordan. I was about five feet away from him when I lunged at him, only to be tackled to the ground by four other wolfs. Then Jordan turned around,"ah, you must be Humphrey." He said. "So good to finally meet you. But I thought it would be much harder to take you down. Oh well. Anyways, lets get straight to the point I need you dead to take your land." He said as he and the wolfs that had me pinned started attacking me full on. I didn't scream but I did feel the pain. Jordan then told his wolfs to stop. I was badly hurt. Bleeding out quickly with gashes all over my body. "Why do you not scream, don't you feel the pain, don't you fear dyeing?" He asked me. "Yes I feel the pain, but I do not fear death." "And why is that." "Because when you die that is life's way of telling you you've done what you needed to do and that it is your time to leave this world to go to a better one." I said. "Well I guess that day will be today." He said. But when he and his men tried to slash at me I quickly moved out of the way."But my time here is not up." I said as I gathered all my strength I had left and attacked. I quickly killed two of the wolfs that had held me down. The other two looked at me with fear in their eyes and took off running. "Impressive, but you will have to do much better than that to defeat me." He said with an evil smile.

We started to circle each other. I was hoping that he would make the first move because I was in no shape to. Behind us was still a full raging battle. I couldn't tell who was winning but I guessed it was my army. I kept all of my focus on Jordan not taking my eye off of him at all. We kept circling each other. "you know one of us will need to make a move sooner or later." I said. He didn't say anything back. "The silent treatment, well two can play at that game." I said agin, trying to annoy him and set off his temper. "Ok I can't." I said in playful defeat. "But I bet if you teach me I could become as good as you." I said in a puppy voice. I could tell he was starting to aggravated. "Come on, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeese." I agin said in a puppy voice. "Shut up." He yelled at me as he leapt at me. I smiled, because that is exactly what I wanted to happen. I countered his move and slammed him to the ground. "Bad move." I said as I tore his throat out killing him instantly. I started to limp away from his body back to the battle.

At the battlefield I saw that my army had driven off the other wolfs. They were howling with victory. Happy to have won the battle. That was until one of them turned to me and gasped. The other wolfs turned to see me limping towards them. One of them ran up to me,"sir, are you ok?" He asked. Before I could answer him the blood loss got to me, and I fainted. The last thing I heard before everything went black was Kate yell out my name.


	27. Near death

I couldn't feel anything. Everything was dark. I didn't know were I was. It didn't feel like I was alive. It just felt like I was in a pit of nothingness. Agin it was dark, it wasn't your ordinary darkness, this was advanced darkness.(lol) I didn't feel like I was in my body. All I remember is that I was walking back from a fight, then nothing except Kate yelling out my name. Was I dead, could my time of living be at an end. I didn't know, I couldn't tell.

All of a sudden I could hear voices. I started to get feeling back in my body, but I still couldn't move it. I could still hear the voices. their was a bunch of them, all sounding worried. I tried to talk but no words came out of my mouth. I then heard a voice I would recognize from anywhere, it was Kate's. She sounded like she was crying. The shouting stopped and I felt something press up against my side. Kate must have been laying next to me. She was crying into my fur saying,"Humphrey please don't leave me, I just got you back and I love you, please don't die on me." I tried to do something to tell her that I could hear her but nothing happened. And before I could do anything else everything went black again.

Then a blinding light started to shine down upon me. I closed my eyes at the blinding light. After a few moments when my eyes adjusted to the light I looked around where I was. It seemed all white like a white room of some kind. First thing that came to mind was where was I. It didn't look like any place I had ever seen. It was just a blank, white room. Then I thought something else. Was I dead. It felt like I was dead. I didn't feel the pain I should have after a fight like what I had. I kept thinking I was dead as I looked around the room. "No you are not dead Humphrey." a voice said out of no ware, startling me a bit. I recognized the voice as my 'guardian angel'. "Ok if I'm not dead, then where am I?" I asked. "You, Humphrey, are having a near death experience. A lot of things could happen. You could be sent on some quest to prove your worth, or you could just be sent back to your body and brought back here a few times until you are sent back to your body and you wake up. You will do the seconded thing, because you have already proved your worth of living." I nodded. "So how many times do I get thrown in and out of my body?" "Depends on how much you're missed. If a lot then you wake up earlier than if you are not missed that much. And by the looks of it a lot of people miss you." "How can you tell?" He then motioned me over to him. I came up to him and he held out a flat bored looking thing. Then all of a sudden it was showing my body in a cave. It was my cave back in the northern pack. Inside the cave were many people. Their was Kate, Smitty, McCabe, Andy, David, Earl, Blake, Salty, Shaky, and Mooch. They all seemed to be sad that I might never wake up. The scenery then changed and it showed many wolfs of my pack. They were all hoping that I would be ok. The scenery then changed agin and showed Winston, Eve, Lilly, Garth, and even Tony sad over my injuries. I was surprised by all of the people who had missed me that much.

I then had a question pop in my head. "How long have I been out?" I asked. "For about three days." He told me. I nodded my head. "Well what am i supposed to do while I'm here?" I asked. "Just relax really. Their isn't anything else to do." "Fine by me." I said as I lied down and closed my eyes. But when i opened them I wasn't in the white room. I was in darkness agin. And agin I could hear voices except this time I couldn't make out what they were saying. They weren't talking loud enough. But I could tell who was talking. But the voices seemed to change every few seconds. It was a mixture of my friends and family's voices. They were probably hoping that I would get up, which I knew I would eventually. After what only seemed like thirty minutes I was agin brought into the white room were my 'guardian angel' was sitting. "So how long was I out that time." I asked. "It has now been about two weeks since you have blacked out and the next time you go into your body you will awake." I got a big smile on my face when he said that,"Man, Im going to be surrounded by dozens of wolfs by the time I wake up." I said. "Ya, since it would be three and a half weeks until you would have woken up from your black out." I nodded smiling.

I then all of a sudden felt very sleepy. I couldn't even keep my eyes open. I collapsed on the ground and fell asleep. The next thing I knew was that I awoke with a giant head ache and pain all over my body. I looked around my cave to see all of my friends and family sleeping around me in my den. I then got an evil idea to welcome myself back from my near death. I had a little pond like thing in the very back of my den. I had bucket like things that could hold a lot of water in it. I filled it up with water and made my way over to them. Luckily Kate was away from the rest because I didn't want the water to hit her. I swayed the bucked back and forth thinking to myself that they were going to hate me for this. I then released all the water in the bucked and it got everyone soaked. Everyone yelled and jumped up and I lied down like I was still knocked out. "What the crap just happened." I herd Earl ask. I could tell that they were all in a state of confusion and I just couldn't keep it in anymore. I burst ed out laughing. They all stopped and looked me. "Humphrey." They all yelled as they came up to me and brought me into a hug, except for Smitty who just looked at me with a smile.

Then they all backed away. I was still laughing. "Why are you laughing." David asked. They all looked at me suspiciously. "You were the one who threw the water on us wasn't it." I agin bursted into laughter. They all just sat their glaring at me. "Oh come on, I've been out for like three weeks. I needed to have some fun." I told them. "How did you know how long you were out?" Andy asked. They all stared at me with questioning faces. "That is something I can not tell you." I said. They all just shrugged it off. Kate then brought me into another big hug. "I missed you so much." She said not wanting to let go of me. "It's ok I'm here now." I told her trying to comfort her. "You know what I need?" I asked. "Some fresh caribou." I told them." "Well you can also make your grand return also." McCabe said. I smiled as we left my den.

When we exited it McCabe released a howl signaling the pack. They all arrived within a couple of minutes while I stood behind my friends so they couldn't see me, yet. "I should tell you something…" McCabe started, but paused. That made the crowd uneasy. McCabe then continued,"…but I'm going to let him tell you instead." He said with a smile. I stepped out from behind my friends. When I came into view all of the wolfs cheered, and howled in joy for me being ok. This continued for the next five minutes until I shushed them. "Yes I am back, and I am glad to be back." I said. "I guess that is all that was needed to be said so you can all go back to what you were doing." I told them as they left.

"Now lets go get something to eat." I said while my stomach growled. We left to the feeding grounds me being welcomed back by every wolf that I passed. I had finally gotten to the feeding grounds and literally ate a whole caribou. After I finished eating we went back to my den because I still wasn't fully recovered from what happened. I got into the den. I called in one of my messenger wolfs and told him to go tell Winston of the central pack that I was fine and wanted him if he could come to my pack. I sent him with the message.

"So what happened while I was out?" I asked. "Well since you killed the south rebels leader they surrendered. We also took in the good south wolfs and made them apart of the pack. That's really the only things that happened." McCabe told me. I nodded my head. "Well I'm still tired I'm going to rest some more." I said as I let sleep take me over.


	28. The proposal

I awoke the next day still a little soar from the events three weeks ago. Plus I hadn't really moved so all my muscles were stiff. I had a giant grin on my face. Because today was going to be a really special day. I had invited Winston and Eve over to my pack to ask them something's. I was going to ask them if I could marry Kate. If they said yes, then I would have a special day for just us two. A day full of fun, romance, and ending with the Moonlight howl which was tonight. After the howl I would ask her to marry me and become my mate. I was so looking forward to the day.

I got up carefully so I didn't disturb Kate. I didn't want to wake her, she hadn't had much sleep ever since my freak accident. I padded out of the cave into the new day. The sun was shinning a golden bright stretching over the vast mountains and valleys. I had gotten up pretty early to were the sun was half way up the horizon. I stood there for the longest time just staring at the beauty of nature. All the trees, and animals, and plant all seemed to go so perfect with each other. I never had seen anything do beautiful for quite some time.

I was brought out of my thinking when I heard footsteps come up from behind me. "Sir, I have brought back the leaders of the western part of the central pack." I heard one of my wolfs say. I turned around to them. "Thank you, you may go." I told the wolf, and he left. "So why did you want us to come." Winston asked. "First, I'm sorry I had to drag you here but I am in no shape to go to your pack, and the reason I asked you to come here is I needed to ask you two a question." I said to them. "What would that be?" Eve asked. "I would like to marry your daughter." I told them. they both put a smile on their faces. "Of course you can Humphrey. I was hoping you were going to ask soon." Winston said. "Thank you both so much." I said. "So now that you're here, you can either just leave, or stay here for a while." I told them. They said they would like to stay and take a little break from leading a pack. I then sent them on their way and went back to my den.

i entered my den I saw that Kate was still peacefully sleeping. When she slept she looked like the most beautiful she-wolf to have ever lived. I walked over to her side and nudged her so she would wake up. "Kate, come on Kate wake up." I said to her. She groaned,"Fine." She said as she woke up. "What did you need." She asked. "Oh I just thought that you and I could go do some stuff today. Plus I need to get rid of this eccess wait." I told her with a little laugh. She giggled,"I guess we can do that." She replied. We then left the den. We walked to the feeding grounds first so we could eat. We ate some caribou with me just devouring it because I was still pretty hungry. I heard Kate laugh,"Hungry, are we?" She asked. I smiled,"Yep." I said. After we got done eating we started to walk around the pack talking about random topics. I then had an idea in my head. "Hey Kate, remember our trip to Idaho when we got chased by those bears and we fell down the cliff and ended of log sledding?" I asked her. "Yah." She said. "How about we have some fun for the good old times?" "Yes!" She said excitedly.

we then set off for the log sledding hill. Since log sledding was the favorite past time of the pack we had a hill dedicated to just log sledding. Hopefully the hill wouldn't be to crowded. I led the way to the hill. We got to the top of the hill in about twenty minutes and to our luck their wasn't to many wolfs there. Their were some but not many. When they saw me coming their mouths dropped. I heard them whispering stuff. I chuckled at this. I went over to get a log sled were they were kept. I picked one that could hold two wolfs. Kate and I set up our sled at the edge of the hill. As we were setting up three other wolfs came and set up near us. "Hey, you three." I called over to them. They looked at me and got confused faces. "Us?" One of them asked. "Yes you, I want to ask you three something." I said. They came over to me. "Yes sir, what did you want to talk to us about." "It's Humphrey, and I wanted to know how good you three are at this." I said. "Well Humphrey, we are aculy the best wolfs on this hill." He said as they all smiled and nodded. "Is that so, well how about we test that." I said with a smile. They all got confused agin. "Let's have a race." I told them. They all agreed.

We set our sleds on the edge of the hill. "Ok, on three 1…2…3!" I said as we pushed of the hill and started to gain speed rapidly. We were going down the hill pretty fast, the race neck and neck. I then saw a large natural ramp that we could launch off of. I told Kate to lean to the right. We did and soon we shot off the slope. We did a back flip while hanging out of the log and landed perfectly. We landed a ways in front of the other wolfs and shot to the finish line and won the race. When the three others got done they looked at us with there jaws dropped. "How…how did you do that." One of them asked. "What do you mean, don't you guys always do that?" I asked. They shook their heads. "That's the first time I've seen anyone do that." Another one said. "My friends and I would always do that." I said. They talked to us a little while longer. They told us that we should come down and show other wolfs when the hill was more crowded. I told them we would think about it. We then left. By the time we left it was about three hours 'till dark. We left back to go get some dinner. After dinner we just walked around and talked some more. We did until it was time for us to go to the moonlight howl.

We both got ready quickly and left so we could get a good spot on the mountain. We walked there and got there in about thirty minutes. When we got there it was already pretty crowded. But luckily I saw a open spot right on the top. I smiled and led Kate to the spot. When we got their we tilted our heads back and began to howl. I put all of my emotion into it, I howled my heart out howling all my feelings for Kate, and she did the same for me. When we started to howl it seemed that the whole forest went quiet just to hear Kate and i's howl of love. Every wolf there either was crying their eyes out or on the verge of doing so. We howled with each other for about thirty minutes. After we stopped, and the whole mountain erupted in cheering. We stood there leaning against each other. "Kate…" I said,"yes Humphrey." "I just wanted to say, ever since I met you as a pup I loved you. I could not control it, it was love at first sight. And when I found out that since I was an omega I couldn't be with you I was devastated. And when you left those few months to alpha school I was a wreck,I barley left my den. When you came back I was overfilled with joy. All the stuff in between that an now only made me love you more. I will always be there for you. I would die for you, I would crawl to the ends of the earth to be with you. And if you say yes to this next question you will make me the happiest wolf to have ever lived. Kate, will you be my mate?" I asked her. She tackled me to the ground and hugged me tight while kissing me "yes, Humphrey, yes." She said with tears of joy. After that little show we went back to my den. We snuggled up and fell asleep next to each other.


	29. A bad wedding day

I awoke the next morning feeling like the luckiest wolf in the world. I was going to marry Kate soon and we would become mates. I loved the thought of it. Kate and I together forever. I was so excited. I couldn't believe this was happening. I loved her with all of my heart and I knew she loved me. I looked down at her, she was pressed up against me smiling. I loved her smile, it always made me happy. I wondered how a wolf like her would fall for a wolf like me. I looked at her sleeping, she was beautiful when she slept. I looked at her then looked up and looked out of my den smiling, thinking of what would my life be like from this point on. I then thought of something that I hadn't thought of. Becoming Kate's mate meant that the central pack and northern pack would be united.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard paw steps coming from the opening of my den. There in front of me I saw my three good friends David, Andy, and Smitty. I also saw Earl and Blake. "Hello you five, what brings you guys here today?" I asked. "We just wanted to check up on yo. , see if you are ok." David said. "I'm fine, and David you should know by now that I can tell when someone isn't telling the whole story." I said to him. "Ok, I just wanted to see if a rumor was true." He said. "What is this rumor?" I asked. "Well words going around that you're getting married to Kate." David said. "That would be correct." I heard Kate said with her eyes still closed and her still pressed up against me. I smiled,"Yes it is." I said. "Well congratulations to both of you." They all said. "Should we spread the word." Andy asked. "We don't even know what day it is on." I said. "How about today." Kate said. "How about in three hours." She said. "That's fine with me." I said. I then sent the five wolfs out to spread the word. Then Kate got off and left to go find her parents so they could get her ready.

I got up and walked out of my den. I called over one of my messengers. "Yes sir?" "I need you to make a super quick run to the central pack, I need you to get wolfs named Lilly, Garth, Salty, shaky, and Mooch and bring them back here in less than three hours. And if they ask why just say that Kate is getting married to Humphrey." I told him. "I will make it quick, and congratulations." He told me. "Thank you." Then he sped off with extreme speed. I walked to a near by river and I began to groom myself, trying to make my fur more presentable. I sat there for what I thought to be about two hours. After I finished I went back to my den and waited for when we would marry. Where our marriages took place was in a beautiful valley. It was big, covered in beautiful plant life. It was about thirty minutes until the wedding and I heard panting and wheezing coming from a little ways away from my den. I looked behind me and smiled. I saw all of my friends from the central pack there. "Hello my old friends." I said. "Humphrey, it is good to see you, last time I saw you you were bleeding to death." Garth said and everybody nodded. "Well as you can see I'm fine, and today I'm feeling better than ever." I said to them. They all smiled. I turned to my messenger who was still there,"Can take them to where the wedding will take place?" I asked him. He nodded and led them to where the wedding would be held. I sat at the outside of my den for about ten more minutes then also headed down.

I made my way there in no time and took my spot. When I got there I looked around and saw that every wolf was there. Everyone I knew and didn't know showed up to see mine and Kate's wedding. I was happy and it made me smile. Then everyone went silent, which could only mean one thing. I looked over and what I saw almost made my jaw drop. It would of dropped but I used all my will power do it wouldn't. What I saw was Kate. She looked amazing. She was beautiful, her fur glistening in the sun, shining from the suns light. She looked absolutely beautiful and I thought nothing could be more beautiful. She walked down the valley with Winston until she came right up to me and Winston went and sat with the group. I looked into her eyes. "Kate you look as beautiful as ever." I told her. "You're not so bad looking your self." She told me. "So should we begin." I asked. She nodded. We started by accepting each others scents. She smelled like the best smell on Earth. We then nibbled on each others ears. And last was the touching of our noses. We stopped for a seconded looking into each others eyes. Then we started to slowly lean in to touch our noses. We finally touched noses but when we did a big gust if wind came in and I got the scent of a human. I looked over to where I smelt it and saw a human with a gun pointing straight at Kate. I saw him about to pull the trigger. I pushed Kate out of the way and then a loud 'Bang" rang through the air. No one heard it because of the cheering of the wolfs. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side. The wolfs around me looked at me weirdly for what I just did. I stood there for a seconded then collapsed to the ground, feeling blood coming out of me. I heard Kate yell my name. I looked up at her. "Humphrey." She said. "Hey Kate…" I said,"how do you like my luck getting hurt two times in a month." I laughed. She chuckled. I could hear some wolfs shouting out commands to other wolfs saying to get some supplies.

"Kate." "Yes Humphrey?" "I just wanted you to know, if I don't make it this time that I love you and always will." I said as the blood loss got to me and I blacked out.


	30. Resurrection

I agin was in a place were I could not move. I have gotten used to it by now, though. I new any moment that I would be in the presence of my guardian angel. I didn't freak out this time, or even try to move. I knew that would only make it more stressful for me. I relaxed as much as possible. But this time seemed to take longer than the other times this had happened to me. I didn't know if that this mattered or not, but I felt uneasy about it. I was There for what seemed like a half an hour.

Then like the other times a blinding light came through the area I was in. I closed my eyes tightly to the sudden burst of light. I let my eyes adjust and looked to see none other than my guardian angel standing there looking down at me. He didn't really show any emotion this time. That didn't seem to good. "Ah, what's wrong this time, and how long have I been out." I asked nervously. He got uneasy when I asked that. "How bad was it?" I asked fearing the answer. "You've were shot, taking a bullet for Kate." He said. "How long was I out?" He sighed,"Three months." I was taken back by this,"I've been past out for 3 months." I almost yelled. "No." He said. I got confused,"but you said three months." "Yes, but you haven't been past out, Humphrey you are dead." He told me.

My mind went blank. Dud he say what I think he just said. "D…de…dead?" I asked to make sure. He nodded. I just stood there not doing anything. How could I be dead, no I couldn't be dead I had so much more to live for. I looked at him. "What exactly happened?" I asked. "I'll show you." He said. All of a sudden I was transported. I came upon a field. I realized this field was where I married Kate. I walked forward to the group of wolfs. "They won't be able to see you." Guardian (guardian angel) said. I nodded. I kept walking forward. I saw Kate and I in the middle of the valley touching noses. I then saw myself jump in front of Kate. My past self fell to the ground, blood coming out of him. I walked up to me Kate at my past selfs side. She was crying and they were talking to each other. I remembered the talk we had. I then saw myself black out. I was out cold blood still oozing out of my past self. I saw wolfs everywhere running around getting what our doctors told them to get. They worked on me for hours but to no avail. They cleared the field and operated on me, but they couldn't do anything. I saw my past selfs chest stop moving. I then saw one of the doctors check for a pulse. He got a depressed look on his face. "He's dead." I heard him say.

I was then transported to another valley. This was a valley which the northern wolfs set up to be known as the graveyard. I walked up agin to the giant group of wolfs, probably easily over 1,000. I walked around them seeing many familiar faces of friends, and family. They were all crying their eyes out. I made my way to the front of the group and saw wolfs burying my lifeless body. After they buried me wolfs came up one by one, mostly friends and family, and talked about how I made an impact on their life's. I had tears in my eyes from how people viewed me as a hero, a role model, and someone to look up to. After they talked about me, they all tipped their heads back and began to howl a miserable howl for my death. I joined them after a while, even though I knew they couldn't hear me. But as I howled people looked shocked. They must have been able to hear my howl but not me speaking. I continued to howl with them and the wolfs were glad to have a last howl with me. I walked over to where Kate was. I walked around her howling. She had tears in her eyes both of sadness, and happiness. Sad because I was gone, but joyful because she would be able to howl with me one last time. I sat leaning up against Kate her feeling my presence as she howled back with me. I then stopped my howl because I knew I needed to go. I gave Kate a hug and licked her muzzle.

I was then transported back to the present back into the white room. I saw guardian in front of me. "Humphrey." He said. "Yes." "I have made a kind of deal for you." I perked my ears up. "What would that be." "I have talked with the wolfs of death and life, they have agreed, since you are such a good wolf to others, that they will give you a resurrection." I was taken back,"Really?" "Yep, but wolfs will still think your dead, to give you a heads up." "Good to know. So when I get back how long would I have been pronounced dead?" I asked. "Three months." He said. "When do I leave?" "Now"

My eyes shot open, me gasping for air. I felt sore everywhere like I hadn't moved in awhile. Wait, thats right I've been out for three months. I slowly tried to stand. It was hard, since my body was like my old one just had to get used to standing agin. I finally got up and made my legs stop shaking. I cautiously took some steps forward so I didn't fall on my face. I walked around what I guessed to be an old den for a while until I could walk with ease agin. I then walked out of the den and into the outside world. When I got out I saw that it was about mid day. I looked around and saw somewhat familiar surroundings, but I couldn't put my paw on it. I walked around the area more and then saw something, and heard something I recognized. It was the sound and sight of Patty and Marcel arguing above. Man was I lucky. I let out a howl to them. They looked at each other in disbelieve when they heard my howl. They looked back at me and gasped. They flew super fast to me and when they got to me they both brought me into a big hug. "Humphrey, but how can this be, we saw your grave." Patty said. "I was dead, but i guess you can say I have some friends above." I told them. "Well it's good to see you missiour Humphrey." Marcel said. "Well it's good to be back, but can you tell me where I am." "Yes, you are aculy right outside your territory of the north." Patty said. I smiled,"Well won't I be a sight for soar eyes." I said jokingly. They pointed me which way my pack was and I was off, going to be the biggest miracle they will see.

I ran as fast as I could to get to my pack. I didn't know what to expect. Would things be different, would Kate have moved on by now. If she did I wouldn't come in the way of her, I would respect her and who she was ever with, if with anyone. I was running at top speed nearing my pack. I smiled at almost being home and what the looks on everyone's faces would be. I ran past the border and through the pack. I came upon the main area where i was on a high drop where I saw everyone gathered up to be what looked like a meeting. I could hear McCabe shouting from here so that everyone could hear. He was talking about how he knew that my death was a tragitie but that they would have to move on and get back on with life if this pack was to keep flourishing. That is when I decided to make my presence known. This was going to be good. I let out a loud howl of joy for about five seconds. I saw that everyone froze. Then one by one they looked at me just sitting there smiling at them. They all got wide eyed and their mouths dropped. I looked at my Brother who looked just as shocked to see me. moments later i saw the person I had hoped to see. Kate came walking out of my old den. Looking like she was in disbelief. She looked up at me and she had the same expression everyone else did. I waved my paw at them. I made my way down into where everyone was. They made room for me to get to den. I got there and walked straight up to Kate. "Hello Kate." I said softly. "Hum…Humphrey, but how?" She asked. "Let's just say I have some friends above." I told her. "So have you moved on or can I bring you into a hug?" I asked her. I didn't have to be answered she brought me into a giant hug and cried into me. "I will never move on." she said. "I smiled.

The rest of the day was spent with people in total disbelief and them giving me hugs and welcoming me back. I also sent a messenger to tell the people of the Central pack that I was alive and well. I finished the day by eating some caribou then I went to sleep. I knew that I was invincible.


	31. Uniting into one

It has been two weeks since my reserection and wolfs are still amazed that I am alive. They would ask me how I did it how I survived and I would tell each of them the same thing, that I had some friends above. They really didn't seem satisfied with that ansewer but I wasn't going to tell them the real reason they didn't need to know the real reason. Now that I was compleatly healed up and back to my former physical stature I retook the role of the leader of the pack. Everything before I came back was in chaos, everyone panicking and people not doing anything no matter how much McCabe and the others tried to get things back to normal. But when I came back I put the pack back in order. I also have been teaching McCabe how to be a better leader just in case I was to somehow dissaper or if something bad was to happen to me again. He paid close attention and I could tell that he had learned a lot.

Also Kate and I have spent much more time together since we were now mates. Over the two weeks we have grown close as a pair. We love each other very much. We have done many things together her not leaving my side in fear of losing me agin. She followed me everywhere no matter what the place or the time. Yes it got annoying, but I can't complain I would be the same way if I had lost her and she had came back from the dead. But I still loved her with all of my heart.

Also, Winston, tony, and I have been talking about maybe joining all of the packs. We have been at a debate saying all of the good and the bad things that could happen. The main issue was thar the central pack still had alphas and omegas, while my pack had a system of wolfs carying their own weight every wolf doing something to contribute for the pack. I said that my system was better and worked better and would be better for a bigger pack if we were to join. But they argued that they should still have alphas and omegas because it would be hard for them to adapt to the life style of my pack. And Isaid the same thing to them. We argued day after day never coming to a conclusion, until I had an idea. I told them that we should have a competition. On one day I would come to their pack and they would all do what they did on a normal basis not knowing they were part of a competition. They would be timed by how fast all the work got done. Same would happen with my pack. Who ever had the shortest amount of time would be the system that we would change to. They agreed.

I awoke from a deep sleep. I got up so I didn't wake up Kate. I had to wake up really early so I could get to the Central pack early before the alphas there woke up. I already told McCabe where I was going but wouldn't tell him why. I paded to the forest where I would run through. I got to the Forrest looked around to make sure no one was following me. No one was, so I looked ahead into the Forrest then took off into a full sprint. I had to be extra vigilant of my surroundings since it was still the middle of the night. I would probably get to the central pack with in an hour or so, depending on if I kept at this speed. I continued to sprint through the darkness of the night, I was heading to the meeting spot that we had agreed on.

Like I thought I got to where I needed to be within an hour. I saw Winston and Tony already there talking to each other. I walked up behind them. "Hello." I said. This startled them both. They turned to me,"You shouldn't do that we are pretty old and something like that will give us heart attacks." Winston said. I rolled my eyes,"so when will your alphas be up?" I asked. "In about three hours, so we can go back to my den and get some sleep."Winston said. "Sounds good, but I've been thinking. Who will be the leader if we join our packs?" I asked e while we walked to Winston's den. That made the two stop. "I think it depends on which system we use, if our system wins then we will be the leaders, if yours wins you will be the leader." "Ok, but two more things, one that will leave a lot of angry wolfs, and two where will the combined pack live? I think in should be my pack. Aculy I've got a better idea." I said thinking of something. "We could all live in the same packs as we do now and have who's ever system win, but we will have one leader over everyone, and other leaders who looked over seperate sections of the pack." I explained to them. They thought about it for a while. They then turned and talked to each other. After a little bit of talking with each other they faced me. "We agree with that and that is what we will do." I smiled liking that they agreed with me.

we got back to winstons den and all rested. We rested until it was time for them to tell the alphas what to do. We got down to the alphas and Winston and tony told them what to do. The rest of the day was going around the pack telling people what to do. That was a weakness in this way of life. I didn't need to tell my wolfs what to do they just did what they did. At the end of the day when the last of the alphas were done with their jobs it was sunset it took from the breggining of the day to the end for them to get their work done. My pack usaly got done with their work three hours before sunset. This was going to be easy.

We decided to leave for my pack right away since my pack got up really early and Winston and Tony wouldn't be able to sprint like me. They said there good byes telling other wolfs that they had to leave for pack leader buisness. We didn't tell them the whole story because we didn't want them knowing. We set off, I figured we'd be there in about three-four hours. we walked and talked, sometimes turning our walk into a slow jog to get there in good time. Before we knew it we were back at my pack. It would be about another three hours until my pack woke up so we went to my den and rested for those three hours. We then left my den to find wolfs already working their jobs. "Don't you need to tell them what to do?" Asked Tony confusedly. I laughed,"Nope, everyone here knows what to do and how to do it. Every wolf has a group they train for, they can be many things the most common being soldiers, hunters, and border patrollers. Everyone doese there own thing to help the pack weather it be big or small." I said with a smile proud of my pack. We walked around the pack getting friendly hellos.

"So what do you do then?" Winston asked. "Well I go around the pack making sure everything is in proper order and everyone is doing what they need to do. Sometimes I will help our soldier recruits learn basic techniques by playing some games, or I will go hunting. I do many things to help this pack." They nodded. We continued to walk around the pack. At three hours before dawn we returned to the main pack area were a lot of wolfs were already returning to their dens. "Where's everyone going?" Tony asked. "They are done with their jobs for the day and are going with their family's, that's what happens when everyone does something around the pack, you get it done quicker." "Well I guess you win, and I see that this is a better system then Alphas and Omegas." I smiled knowing I had one. "Now that we are done here go back to your pack and get them to go half way between both of our packs tomorrow, which is where and when we will meet." They nodded and left.

I then returned back to my den and see my beutiful mate. When I got their she was faceing away from me looking bored. I walked up behind her and put my paws over her eyes,"Guess who?" I said disguising my voice. "Hmm let me think…is it McCabe." "Nope." "Is it … earl." "Nope." "Awe I know is it my fun loving strong Delta mate Humphrey." I laughed,"bout time." I said. She giggled. We then snuggled together and fell asleep.

i awoke early the next morning and woke up Kate. I told her that we needed to gather the pack and take them to a place. She looked at me weirdly but went along with it. I came out of my den and howled for my pack to gather. In no time they all showed up. "Thank you for coming. Now over the past couple of days I have been discussing important matters with the leaders of the central pack. Now I can't tell you the details here we will have to go somewhere to get the information, so follow me." I told them as I started to walk to our meeting spot. We got there in about an hour. There we were met with the central pack. I went and joined Winston, Tony, Eve, Garth, and Lily on a ledge that overlooked the field we were in. No one knew why we were here but Winston, Tony, and I. I took the front of the rest. I shushed the packs,"Now I know a lot of you are wondering why we are here, the reason is because over the week Winston, Tony, and I have been discussing joining the two packs to make one pack, the pack of Jasper." I told them. Their were a boom of questions and talking. I shushed them agin,"Now we have been eyeing the packs closly since each pack has, or should I say had, a differnt pack system. But we have decided that we will use the northern packs way of life for the new pack." I told them. That made the Central pack a little angry. They started shouting and complaining, some confused because they had no idea what our system was. I agin shushed them, but it took longer this time. "Now I know you guys will have to adapt, but The northern pack system is way easier and more affective. You will all have one job in the pack and you will be able to pick. We have tested the effectiveness and seen that our system is quicker, and if you have a family you will see them more often." I told them. That calmed them down.

"Plus we have made it so that you won't have to move. We will be one pack but in different sections. I will look over all sections and live in the north, Winston will live and look over the west and Tony will live and look over the east. It is like life before just a different way of life." All the wolfs seemed to agree with this and were aculy exited to live in a new kind of life. "Now I will sent some representatives from the north to teach all of you the new way of life. But before we go I need to tell you wolfs something. If you would like to join the army you will come to the north and find me. The training camp will be in the north and some wolfs already know this but only wolfs who are good enough to be in the army will make it. That is all, you are all dismissed." and with that everyone left, but this was different they were now leaving to a place were there would be no more war, a time of peace and prosperity. This is the the era of 'The Jasper Pack'!


	32. Who am I?

It has been a couple of months since the joining of the packs. Everyone has gotten along and has adapted to the new way of life. The pack is stronger than any pack in the world. We were strong, organized, united, disciplined. But we always had time to enjoy ourselves, we would always have fun and lay back every once and a while. I loved leading this pack, the the pack loved me. I ensured that every wolf was treated right and with respect. We were still growing in numbers and still had enough food. I would always check in with each section of the pack to make sure everything was ok, and they always were.

Also about a week ago Kate and I had a little fun and we found out that she became pregnant. I was ecstatic and overjoyed about the news. I would soon be a father of my own pups. I couldn't believe it. I had such a great life, even though it has had it's ups and downs, but it was still a good life.

I woke up to a bright and shinning day. Kate was sleeping next to me with a big smile on her face. I smiled at her smile. It was just great to have a mate like her. She was perfect no flaws, none that I thought she had anyway. I saw that her belly had gotten bigger over the week of her being pregnant. I got up slowly trying not to wake Kate, but this time I woke her up. "Where are you going?" Kate asked. "Just going to go out hunting and get you some breakfast." I told her. "I'll be back in a bit." And with that I left.

I walked to the hunting grounds. On the way I ran into my friends David and Andy. "Hello you two." I said. They looked over at me and smiled,"Hey Humphrey." They said walking up to me. "Where are you going?" Andy asked. "Just going to go get breakfast for Kate and I." "Mind if we join you?" David asked. "Not at all." I said as we made our way to the hunting grounds. We got there in about five minutes. I told them what to do and we separated. Andy would scare some caribou towards David and I, and we would kill as many as we could. We got to our positions and we signaled each other that we were ready. Andy jumped out from where he was hiding to scare the caribou towards us. But that didn't work out to well. He jumped out but the caribou ran the direction he jumped out. I saw him get hit and ran over to him. "Andy are you ok?" I asked. "Yah I'm fine." He told me. We then chased after those caribou, they went around a corner to where we couldn't see them. We ran around the corner and I froze a little. Their was dozens of caribou running towards us. We turned and started to run. I told them to head to the sides which we did. But as we were running I saw Andy trip and was right in the path of the stampede. I ran to him grabbed him by the scruff and three him out of the way just in time. But I wasn't as lucky.

I was caught in the stampede. I kept on running away from them but they were right on my tail. They finally caught up with me and trampled me. They kicked me around like a wolf kicking a pinecone. They kicked me around until I was finally kicked into a river. But this river was fast moving, I swept me away quickly the current to fast for me to swim. But I tried, I tried as hard as I could needing to survive for Kate and my yet to be born pups. But I just couldn't I was swept away, then suddenly I hit a rock with my head and blacked out.

i woke up with a giant headache. I looked around, I was in a cave. I was confused, how did I get here. I then felt something on my legs. I looked down to see some wood on one of my legs. "What the…" I said to myself. "Awe look who's awake." I heard someone say, except this someone had an accent if which I have never heard before. "Where are you, who are you." I asked. Then out of the shadows came a grey wolf. He had many scars on him, nothing to severe. He was well built had a lot of muscles. "Hello." He said. "Hi, who are you." "My name is Nikolai." He said to me. "What's with your voice.?" I asked him. "Awe yes my voice, well you see I'm not from here, I'm from a placed called Russia but was taken by humans and brought here. After a couple of weeks I made a new home and a new life, then I found you three days ago in a river." I nodded, but something bothered me,"How did I get in the river?" I asked myself. "So what is your name." He asked. "My name is…" I paused. What was my name. "I don't remember, I can't remember anything." I told him. He became wide eyed. "Nothing?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well it looks like you my friend has amnesia." He told me.

I was just stuck there, thinking of what to do. I couldn't remember anything, not even my own name. "Does any name come to mind, one that might be yours?" Nikolai asked. I sat there and thought, I thought really hard, but nothing would come to mind. But then one thing came to mind. "I think my name is…Humphrey." I told him. "Then that is what I will call you." He said. "So are you hungry?" He asked. I nodded. He left and came back about ten minutes later with some food. He set some in front of me, and I dug in. I hadn't ear'n in days and I was starving. "Thank you." I said after I was done eating. "No problem." He said. "You should probably get some sleep, and in the morning we can do something ok." I nodded. I lied down and fell asleep.

I woke up the next day really early. Why had I woken up this early I didn't know. I looked around to see Nikolai still asleep. So I just lied there and waited for him to wake up. I tried to remember who I was but I couldn't. I would need to see someone, or something to trigger back the memory's. I then heard Nikolai start to wake up. He looked over at me,"Good morning Humphrey." "Good morning." I said back. He then got up and stretched. I soon got up too, but carefully since I had a broken leg. I got up and we walked to the entrance of the cave. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Well from prier experience you might have something important to do, do I'm going to try and help you get your memory back." "How?" "Well we will go by the river and try to find any places that know you." He said. I nodded. "So let's get going." He said. And we left in hope of getting my memory back.


	33. The search begins

We left to try and find anything that could trigger my memory. We weren't going very fast due to my broken leg. But we were still making good enough of a distance. We walked by the water talking to each other, him trying to jerk my memory back. But I couldn't remember anything still. Nothing would come to mind. "Well can I ask where we are." I asked Nikolai. "We are in Idaho." He said. I stopped. Idaho, why did that sound so familiar. "You ok." He asked. "Yah, it's just that name sounds familiar." I told him. He nodded. "Well I know this area pretty well, and I've never seen you or anyone else around here." He told me. "Do you know any places around Idaho?" "There is one, its the pack of Jasper. I heard they are a great pack and have a great leader." He said. Agin a name that sounded familiar. "Jasper." I said out loud. It gave me a headache just thinking about it.

"We need to keep moving." Nikolai said. And we did. "So where are we heading." I asked. "Well from the looks of it since you know Jasper so well we will head there. We are at the bottom of Idaho, and because of your injury we will get there in two to three weeks." He said. I nodded, this was going to be a long trip.

we traveled for about four more hours. We stopped in a little valley. "You stay here and I'll go catch some lunch." I was told. I lied down carefully so I didn't hurt my leg anymore than it already was. I lied there my mind Racing with thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head. I relaxed my body but a little to much because I fell asleep.

'i was surrounded by darkness. Not knowing where I was. But something inside me told me to just stay calm, which I did. Then I saw flashes, flashes of light that showed other wolfs. Their were a lot of wolfs flashing in front of me. I saw a black wolf with a white tipped tail, a pure brown wolf, and a pure black wolf. I saw a grey old wolf, a tan old she wolf. I saw three wolfs of different sizes, two of them grey and one brown. Then I saw two birds, one a goose and one a duck. Then a bright flash appeared before me of a beautiful young tan wolf. She looked straight into my eyes and said,"Humphrey."

i woke up in a shocked state. "Humphrey!" I heard Nikolai yell. "What?" I said confused. "Are you ok, you seemed like you had a nightmare." He said. "No, it's just I dreamed of these wolfs, they looked really familiar." I told him. "They were probably wolfs that you knew very well." He said. "That makes sense." I said. "Well I got lunch." He said as he passed me over a piece of meat. "Thanks you." I said. "No problem." "Can I ask you something?" I said. "Sure." "Well, I was wondering I was just this wolf in the river that you had no idea who I was and you helped me and fed me and took care of me. Why?" I asked him. "It's just common curtisie." he said. But I knew their was more than he was telling me. "I know that's not everything." I told him. He looked up at me and sighed. "I'll tell you later, but now we need to keep moving." He said. "Fine." I sighed. After we got done eating we got up and left.

We walked for hours with nothing to do but talk. I liked to talk with him, he was pretty interesting it was just boring. After about five hours of walking we finally stoped. I lied down while Nikolai went and got us dinner. When he came back he gave me my food and took his own food and lied next to me. "So are you going to tell me?" I asked. He sighed,"fine, it was when I was back in my home country Russia..."

FLASHBACK/ Nikolai's point of view:

I was a young pup at the time. Lived with a loving family. My mom my dad and my sister. The day started out like any other a regular day for me at least. I was in the den with my family just waking up. We were a good family, we all loved each other. But today something was going to happen to me. I asked my parents if I could go outside and play with my sister, Victoria. They said we could. We went outside and played for what seemed like hours. We were the best of friends.

After we played for hours we w headed back home. But before we left we got surrounded by three full grown wolfs. They looked at us with smiles on their faces. "Look what we've got here, some wolf pups. Looks like we're going to have some fun tonight." one of them said. I gulped, knowing what they ment. I looked over at Victoria to see her face and eyes full of fear. They picked us up by our scruffs and started to carry us away. I tried to break free but I just couldn't I started to yell out for help, hoping someone would hear my crys. But before I could say it my fourth time I was hit on the head and knocked out.

I woke up still being carried. I looked around and saw they were the same wolfs that kidnapped us. I sighed knowing that bad things were going to happen. Up ahead I saw a den. The time was near. We were right at the opening of the den when out of nowhere a wolf jumped in front of us. "Well what do you think you are going to do with those pups." He asked the three. I could feel the wolf carrying me start to shake. "Nothing." They all said as they put my sister and I down. "Good, now beat it." He said as they all ran away. I went over to my sister and brought her into a big hug, which she returned to me.

The wolf walked up to us,"Are you two ok?" He asked. We nodded. "Good, now lets get you home." He said. He picked us both up and started to carry us. "Thank you." I said to him. "It was no problem." He said. It took us hours to get back, after a little bit he let us down and let us walk on our own. We played and talked and laughed on the way back. When we finnaly made it back we ran into our den. There we saw our mom and dad crying. "Mom, dad!" We both yelled as we ran to them and hugged them tight. "Where were you two?" My mother asked. "We were taken by three wolfs that said they were going to do bad things to us. But he saved us." I said pointing to the wolf that saved us who was standing at the entrence of the den. My father walked up to him,"Thank you so much." My father said. "You're very welcome, and I better get going." he said. We said good bye to him and that was the last I saw of him.

END OF FLASHBACK/ HUMPHREY'S POV

"And from that day on I promised myself that I would help any wolf in need, just like that wolf did with me and my sister." Nikolai said with a smile. That story was quite interesting, I couldn't believe that had happened to him. "Well you are a very lucky wolf." I said. He nodded. "Well we should get some sleep, we still have a long ways to go." He said. I nodded and we both lied down and fell asleep.


	34. Old memory's

I woke up the next day in a sweat and gasping for air. I had that dream agin were I saw all those unfamiliar wolfs. I looked over to see Nikolai still sleeping. I looked around and saw that it was still dark. I got up, but it was different. I got up with ease. I looked at my 'cast'. I took off the cast and put my paw down. I didn't feel any pain. It was weird, how could my leg already be healed from a few days. I started to walk around on my leg. This would help me get around faster and that is a really good thing.

I walked away from where Nikolai and went up a hill. I looked over the valley that was in front of me. It was beautiful. The sun was just rising and all was peaceful. It was a still morning nothing breaking the silence and beauty of the sight. I smiled at this. It felt like I had done this many times before but I still didn't know. I looked over to my left and saw a heard of caribou. My stomach then growled. Something in me told me to head over the the caribou. I didn't know why but I did it any way. I made my way over to the caribou. When I was about fifty feet away from the heard something in me snapped. I started to sneak up on the caribou stalking them. I got really close and attacked. I quickly killed the caribou and I looked at it.

That was very strange, yet seemed very familiar to me. I looked down the the lifeless caribou. I then heard footsteps coming from my side. I looked over to see a wide eyed Nikolai. "Whoa, I guess you were a pretty good hunter in your old pack. I guess that explains why you're so huge. And you also heal pretty fast too." He said. "Yah, and I was wondering about my leg. Weird huh." "Yah weird. Oh well, you caught us breakfast so we can eat and leave. And we will be able to move faster with your leg healed." He said. I nodded. He ate in silence. I was still kind of baffled by how my leg healed so fast and how I caught that caribou. It kind of felt like someone or something was helping me. I just couldn't shake the feeling.

We got done eating and started to walk out of the clearing and to Jasper. But little did we know was that we were being watched.

we walked for miles talking. He tried to jog my memory back and I asked him about his life. Like I already knew he was from Russia, he had a loving family and a sister named Victoria. His parents were the leaders of the pack. He was a fierce alpha that would always protect his pack. He was in many wars to protect his pack from intruders. He got many scars from his battles but always would survive and be the Victorias wolf. He didn't really like to fight in the wars but he did it for the good of his pack. One day while on patrol he was tranquilized by humans then taken to Idaho. He missed his family very much and all he wished was to see them again.

We walked for more than eight hours not stopping for lunch since they got a really big caribou and wasn't that hungry. They wanted to go farther but when they walked through a forests they were ambushed by six wolfs. "Look who we've got here, Humphrey." A wolf said. "How do you know me." I said. "Oh what you don't recognize us. Maybe this name will remind you of us. Remember Jordan?" He asked. My head started to hurt again, something was coming to mind. "You ok comrad." Nikolai asked. "Yah, I think…" that's when a flash of memory's came to my mind. A war, Jordan me, we were fighting I killed him for protecting something. I didn't remember what I was protecting but I knew it was important. "I remember you wolfs, you are evil wolfs that I know." I said getting into a fighting stance.

Nikolai looked at me. "Are you sure these guys are bad." he asked. "I know it." I told him. I could tell that he believed me. He then too got into a fighting stance ready for any attack that would come to us. Humphrey, Humphrey, Humphrey why so aggressive. We only wanted to talk." the wolf said. "Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked. "Well you are the one who took our home away from us in Jasper, and we could also use the leader of the Jasper pack as ransom." he said. I went wide eyed. I am the leader of the Jasper pack. How could I forget something like that. I looked over at Nikolai who had the same shocked look on his face.

I then started to remember more things. I remembered my pack, my army, the good times I had with these wolfs. 'What are their names?' I thought. It then came to me. I started to remember everything. I was the leader of the pack. The most powerful pack in the world. I had the best friends a wolf could ask for. Their is David, Andy, Smitty, Salty, Shaky, Mooch. I had my brother McCabe. And my mate, my beautiful loving mate. I remembered everything about my past, and how I lost my memory. I then went wide eyed. Kate was pregnant. I wasn't there to take care of her, and I needed to get there as fast as possible.

I looked at what I was guessing the new leader of the old southern pack of Jasper. "Look here Whoever you are, we can do this one of two ways…" I said calmly,"either you let us pass through here and not have any bloodshed and injuries, or we could do it the hard way and fight our way out, the chose is yours." I told him. He looked at me and laughed,"Ha, you think you can get past is with just you and that pathetic wolf." He said. Nikolai growled at him. "Calm down." I told him, which he did. I looked this wolf straight in the eyes. I could see fear in them. "I will give you one last chance to let us pass or it will get bloody." I said to him. He started to look nervous. He looked at his men who also started to look nervous knowing that I could easily take them on.

"Fine, you may pass through, but don't think this is the last time you see me, oh and by the way the names Alex." He said as Nikolai and I started to run to get as far away from them as possible. 'Well Alex I guess I will be seeing you soon.' I thought to myself as I ran through the night.

We stopped after about thirty minutes of running. I then started to walk but then Nikolai stopped me,"whoa there, why are you such in a hurry?" He asked me. "Because I remember everything now and I need to get back in time." I told him. "In time for what?" He asked. I faced him and smiled,"The birth of my pups." I said as I turned back around and continued to walk.


	35. Home sweet home

We ran all night, not even thinking about stopping. Yes I had plenty of time to get there, it has only been two weeks, but I still needed to be there. We ran for hours, I was keeping up really well but as time passed I started to hear Nikolai getting tired. Of coarse he would get tired before me because he didn't go through Delta training like I did so he didn't have the speed, or stamina I had.

I started to slow down a bit so Nikolai could catch up. When he did I saw that he was panting like crazy and gasping for air. That's when I knew it was a good time to take a rest. We stopped running and started to look for a cave. After a little we found one. We were about to enter until I heard flapping from above and someone yelled,"Monsuire." I looked up to see Marcel and Paddy. "Marcel, Paddy it's good to see you my friends." I said bringing them into a hug. "It's good to see you too." Paddy said.

Thats when I heard Nikolai clear his throat. "Oh yes, Marcel, Paddy this is Nikolai he saved my life, Nikolai this is Marcel and Paddy they also I guess you can say saved my life." "Its nice to meet you." Nikolai said. "Ah, a Russian aye." Marcel said. "Yah you got a problem with that?" Nikolai growled. "No not at all, we love Russia and the Russians." Marcel said. "Good." Nikolai said. There was then an occurred silence. "Sooo…how's it been?" I asked. "It's been fine, been doing great on my golfing." Marcel said. "That's great, say…" I said as I got an idea. I looked at Nikolai,"Can you two do me a huge favor for my friend?" I asked. They looked at me,"What is it?" Paddy asked. "Well you see my friend here is origionly from Russia but was taken here by humans. So I was wondering if you could fly there and tell his family he is ok, please?" I asked. They looked at me, then turned to each other and started to whisper stuff to each other. "Fine, but you owe us big time." Marcel said. "Thank you, oh and could you pass my pack and tell Kate that I'm ok and I'll be home soon?" "No problem." Paddy said. "Thank you." I said as they took off.

I then walked back to Nikolai. "What were you guys talking about?" He asked. I smiled,"I asked them to fly to your home and tell your family that there alright, but I didn't tell them exactly where you live." I said smacking myself in the head. We again heard flapping of wings and saw Marcel and Paddy,"We have no idea where we are going." Paddy said. Nikolai then told them the exact place. They again took off. Then Nikolai and I then went into the cave we found and went to sleep.

I was sleeping soundly having a great dream about Kate and I with our soon to be born pups. I was very happy and so was my family. I then all of a sudden felt a chill go over my body. I woke up shivering from coldness. I looked around trying to find the cause. I then looked outside of my den and I went wide eyed. There was a full on blizzard going on. It just looked like a wall of white. "No, no, no, not this, not now." I whined. "What's with all the noise." I heard Nikolai say. "It looks like we'll be staying here for a while." I sighed. "Why?" He asked. "We're snowed in." I told him. At this point he got up and came and sat by me. "I'm sorry my friend, but we won't be able to travel in this kind of weather." He said. I sighed,"Alright, but as soon as this weather clears up we are leaving." I told him. "That is fine by me. But now we should get as much rest as possible." He told me. I nodded. He went and lied back down. I sat there just staring out if the cave. Why did this have to happen now, why not later? I asked myself. I sat there for a couple more minutes. I then sighed and went back to sleep.

I was soon awoken by Nikolai, and he sounded panicked. "What is it Nikolai?" I groaned. That's when I heard the growl of a bear. I spring up and saw a black bear staring at us. "It seems that we have chosen the wrong cave." Nikolai said. "Yah think." I said back to him. We were cornered in the back of the den with the bear viciously swiping its claws at us. "How are we going to get out of this one?" Nikolai asked. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" I told him. I thought for a while, coming up with nothing. "I've got nothing." I told him. "Great." He said. The bear kept coming closer forcing us against the wall. I couldn't just stand there and let us die. I knew this was crazy but I had to try.

I jumped at the bear full speed going for the throat, but my attempt was futile. The bear quickly reacted by hitting my on my side sending me flying at the wall of the cave. I felt pain on my side. I looked down and saw three giant claw marks on my side and blood rushing out of them. "Humphrey!" I heard Nikolai yell. I looked at him. He looked angry. He was about to attack the bear when I saw rocks getting thrown at the bear. But these were big rocks.

The bear got angry and left the den to were the rocks came from. Nikolai took this chance to come over and check on me. "What the crap were you thinking, you crazy wolf." He said. "Just trying to save our asses, but as you see that didn't work out so well." I told him chuckling. He also chuckled a little while putting pressure on my wounds. I then heard the bear roar in pain, then nothing.

soon I saw five wolfs enter the den. They all had pure white fur. If they had the same eye colors you would not be able to tell them apart. One had dark blue eyes, one had brown, another had green, another had red, and the last one had like a glowing yellow color eyes. there was three males and two females. The one with the red eyes spoke,"Are you alright?" He asked. "I'm alright but my friend is severely injured." Nikolai said. "Quick, pick him up and follow us." He said. Nikolai did what he was told. He started to follow him with me on his back. I soon passed out from loss of blood, thinking man this happens to me a lot.

I woke up in an unfamiliar den. I looked around to see a lot of looked like herbs, berries, and leaves. They were everywhere so I guessed I was in a healers den. I looked down at my side and sighed. Again I was injured. Why did this stuff always happen to me. I stood up, but the weird thing was that I felt no pain in my side. I was confused, I would of thought that I would at least be soar. I carefully took off my bandages and what I saw was amazing. There were no cut marks anyway, not even a scar. How could this be. I thought about it, but soon had a smile on my face. I looked up,"Thank you my Guardian Angel." I said softly.

I walked out of the den and looked around at my scenery. It looked like I was deep in the forest, there was a thick majority of trees covering the place where I was, and snow covered everything. It was quite a site for the eyes. "Look who's up and about." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked over to see Nikolai walking over to me. "Hello Nikolai." I said. "So how long was I out this time?" I asked. "Just a day, and you say that like you have been out more than when I found you and in that bear attack." he said. "Yes, many times more, one time almost forever." I told him. "What do you mean." I heard a wolf behind me ask. I turned around to see the five wolfs that saved me. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said. "Try us." The one with blue eyes said. "Ok, let's just say I've come back from being dead for I think two months." I said.

They stared at me for awhile wide eyed. "Ar…are you Humphrey pack leader of Jasper." The red eyed wolf said. "Why yes, yes I am. Why?" They looked at each other, whispered some stuff. Then they cheered saying we are saved. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean you are saved?" I asked. "We'll tell you but first let us introduce ourselves first." The red eyed wolf said. "I am Dexter, the blue eyed wolf is Abby, the yellow eyed wolf is Roman, the brown eyed wolfs name is Beret, and the green eyed wolf is Natalia." he said introducing all of them. "It is nice to meet you all, now what is this about you being saved?" I questioned. "Yes that. You see our pack has been put under slavery by a former pack of Jasper." Dexter said. "And we have heard you have taken them on before and you also help any wolf in need. So we just thought that you could help us." He said.

I could see that they were telling the truth. And I would always help a wolf in need. But this was bad timing, with Kate being pregnant and all. I sighed. "I will try and help you as much as I can, but I first need to get back to my pack. My mate needs me, and when I'm done with that I will gather all of my best wolfs and we will free your pack." I told them. "Thank you so much." They all said. "I need leave right now though." I said. "Of coarse, we will be right here when you come back." Dexter said. I nodded said good bye. Then Nikolai and I took off. I looked at him and could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong?" I asked him while we ran. "Nothing." He said. "You know I can tell when anyone is lying and you are one bad lier." I told him. "Fine, it is Natalia." He said. And that tone in his voice I would recognize anywhere. He was in love. "You like her don't you." "Yah." He said. I smirked. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon and you can see her then." I told him As we continued to run.

At this rate of running we would be able to make it back by tomorrow morning. So we just kept running as fast as we could, me being faster than Nikolai.

NEXT MORNING

It was early in the morning and Nikolai and I had ran across most of Jasper. I could tell that we were midway area between the eastern section and the northern section. This trip was supposed to take like three weeks, but that was because of my injured leg. Luckily thanks to my Guardian it was healed within days. Now the trip only took a week and a half. Great luck we had, except for the blizzard and the encounter with the bear and the old southern pack wolfs. But other than that we were lucky.

I was so close to our destination I could smell familiar wolfs. It was really late at night so none of the wolfs would be up yet. I could now see my den. I made a final sprint to my den. I reached it and skidded to a halt inside of it. Inside I saw McCabe, Kate, and strangely David, Andy, and Smitty. Oh well. 'Now how am I going to wake them' I thought to myself. I then heard Nikolai come in. "Do you always have run so much, and so fast?" He asked out of breath. I chuckled. I then made up my mind of how I was going to wake them. I cleared my throat them yelled not too loud, but loud enough to just wake them saying,"Wake up, I'm home."

That got there attention and they all sprang up looking in all directions. They then set their eyes on me. "Humphrey!" They yelled, as they ran up to me pulling me into a hug. "Hello my friends." I said to them. After a little they got off of me and I walked over to Kate,"Hello love." I said to her. She then brought me into a tight hug. "You need to stop leaving me." She cried into my fur. "You know I don't like leaving you, plus it's not really my fault." I told her. "I know, it's just I was so worried about you." She said. "I know."

She continued to hug me for a while and after five minutes she finally let me go. That's when Nikolai stepped out of the shadows,"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Nikolai asked. That made everyone jump. "Ah yes I almost forgot, friends this is Nikolai, Nikolai this is McCabe my brother, Andy David and Smitty my best friends, and last but for sure not least is Kate my mate." "it is nice to meet you all. And I know all of you are wondering about my voice I am Russian so I have a Russian accent." He told them. They nodded.

I sighed remembering something. "Humphrey why are you sad, aren't you glad to be back." Kate asked. "Of coarse I am, it's just..." I sighed again. "Kate I have to leave again."


	36. The news, and the traveling

"What do you mean?" Kate asked. I sighed,"how about I tell you what happened first." I said. They all nodded. I then explained what happened to me after the stampede. How Nikolai saved me, I lost my memory, traveling, running into the old southern pack, regaining my memory, running all night, finding a cave, getting trapped in a blizzard, getting attacked by a bear, getting injured, then saved by five wolfs. After they saved me they found out who I was. How their pack was taken over and they were enslaved. How I promised to help them after I got back to see them.

I finished my story with them in shock. "That really happened?" David asked. "Yah, you can ask Nikolai." I said. They looked over at him and he nodded. "I really want to be with you Kate, but I can not stand by and let those wolfs be enslaved. I will not stand for that." I explained to her. She looked at the ground,"Fine, but hurry back please." She said. "Don't worry I will." I told her as I kissed her. I then turned to my friends,"I'm not going to bring our whole army, so I'm just going to bring you guys." I told them. They nodded. "We'll be back as soon as possible." I told Kate. She nodded.

Then David, Andy, Smitty, Nikolai, McCabe and I left to go to the other pack. Luckily I knew the way back to where we met Dexter, Abby, Roman, Beret, and Natalia. We then started to run to where we needed to go. But when we were running I felt like we were being followed. And I now always trusted to use my senses. "Guys stop." I told them. We stopped. "What is it?" Andy asked. I looked around and listened for anything. I heard two wolfs breathing. "Come out you two, I know you're there." I said.

Seconds later two familiar wolfs stepped out. "Earl, Blake what are you two doing here?" I asked them. "Well, us two were walking and talking when we came by your den and heard you talking about taking on the old southern pack. and sense both of us hate them for different reasons we came to help." Earl explained. I nodded. "But why did you try and sneak there with us, you could if just asked and we would of said yes." I told them. "Yes, but we weren't sneaking we were trying to catch up with you. We are not as fast as we used to be." Blake said. "I guess your right, come on we can't waste anymore time, we need to get there." I told them as we again started to run but at a slower speed so Earl and Blake could keep up.

"So how long until we get there?" Andy asked. "Probably a dat and a half since we now have all of you." I said. "What's that suppose to mean." Andy said. "Shut up, I did not mean it like that." I told him. "I know, I just like to frustrate you." He said chuckling a little. I sighed,"Your're lucky your my friend." I told him. "What is that suppose to mean?" He asked. I turned to him and smiled evilly. He gulped and then he shut up. "Finally someone shutted him up!" David said. We all laughed at this. But Andy didn't seem amused.

We ran until midday. By that point everyone but me and McCabe and Smitty were tired since we were more in shape than them. "We'll stop here for a while. McCabe, Smitty, Nikolai I need you three to go hunt and David, you and Andy scout ahead, see if theirs any trouble. They all nodded and left. I then turned to Earl and Blake.

"so, how have you two been? I haven't talked to you guys in a while." I said. "How any of you found someone?" I asked. They sighed. "Nope, no one yet." Earl said. "Same with me, but then again who would want to be with this ragged wolf?" Blake said gesturing to himself. "Come on don't be like that. You'll both find someone someday." I told them. "yah, your probably right." Blake said. I smirked,"Arnt I always."

We chated some more, catching up with each other. Soon McCabe Nikolai and Smitty returned with three caribuio. "Good catch guys." I told them. "Thank you bro." McCabe said. Smitty nodded, still not talking like he never has. We all started to eat. Soon Andy and David returned and joined us. "So anything up ahead?" I asked as we ate. "Nope, nothing threatening at least." David ansewered. I nodded. We finished eating and started to move again.

McCabe and I were in the front of the group, Earl and Blake in the middle, and the other four in the back. After ten minutes of running I decided to start a conversation with McCabe. "So McCabe, have you found anyone yet?" He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "Oh, that's what you mean." He said finally getting it. "No not yet, I'm hoping to find someone before I die off." He said. "I'm sure you will. I mean you are my brother." he looked at me with the 'really' look on his face. I chuckled a little. "No, but I'm sure you'll find someone." "thanks." He said.

We ran all through the day. We were going faster then I thought we would. We were coming closer to where we were meeting those wolfs. "We're almost there." I told them. Within an hour we came upon a familiar den. It was night so I guess they were all sleeping. "You guys stay out here, I'll go get them." I told them. They nodded. I went into the cave. "Dexter…" I called out. I heard groaning. "Who is it?" He asked me in a tired voice. "It's Humphrey." I said. Within seconds of saying that he was right in my face. "Im so glad you came." He said. "No problem, come on I want you to meet my team." I led him to were everyone was.

"this is everyone?" He asked unsure of the numbers. "Yes, but don't let numbers deceive you, these are my best fighters I have to offer. We have Smitty, McCabe, David, Andy, Earl, Blake, and you know Nikolai." I said introducing everyone. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. I looked him straight in the eyes with a serious face and told him,"I trust all of these wolfs with my life, everyone here but McCabe and Blake, saved me in some way. Earl took me in when I was lost in the woods. David, Smitty, and Andy saved me Earl, and McCabe for three grizzly bears. And Nikolai saved me from a river and took care of me. McCabe and Blake our both family. U have seen them all fight and I know they are all strong. Like I said I trust them with my life, so I would too if I were you. Got it." I told him getting in his face. He nodded obviously scared from me getting in his face. I calmed down and smiled. "Good, now that we have that settled, when should we leave?" I asked. "I was thinking the day after you got here which would be tomorrow morning." he said. "Sounds good to me, that's gives us enough time to rest." I said turning around and walking off. I told everyone to stay there and get some rest.

I left into the forest to clear my mind. The reason I blew up in his face was because of the intense stress I had lately. I went deep into the forest so I knew no one could hear me. I was going to howl, howling always calmed me down and relived my stress. I found a secluded place were I could do my howling. I lifted my head up and started to howl. This was a happy howl though. Howling for all the blessings I had been given. My family, friends, peace in my pack, enough food. I howled my happiness into the night sky. The night sky was clear with a full moon shinning down.

I finally finished my howl after a while. I smiled to myself and made my way back to the others. I made it back to see them all sleeping peacefully. I wish that everyday could be like this, but alas it could not. For tomorrow we would have a battle to fight, and hopefully get rid of the evilness of the old southern pack of jasper. I then lied down and fell into a well deserved sleep.


	37. Truths revealed

I awoke early in the morning. The sun wasn't even out yet. A cool morning breeze went through the air sending shivers up my spine. I looked around to see everyone still asleep. I silently got up since I didn't need to wake them up yet. I started to walk away from the group into a clearing. I started to run around the clearing getting a warm up. Plus I have been loosing my skills, like all my speed and strength since I have been injured so many times and I haven't kept myself in the best of shape. I didn't want the others to know so I've just been doing the best I could and controlling my breathing the best I could. But now I need to get my stamina and endurance back up, also my strength.

It wouldn't be too hard, just need to do some easy delta workouts. Just some easy sprints and log squats, nothing too hard. I started sprinting at my top speed through the clearing. When I got to the other side I was breathing somewhat heavily, but not too heavily so I knew I wasn't that much out of shape. I did that a few more times until I decided it was time to move on and do some log squats.

Its not that I was really week, it's just that I wasn't the strongest I could be. I wouldn't just come out here and attack a pack with only thirteen wolfs if I couldn't lead them into the battle. All I needed to do was just get used to the physical activity again, even though I had one day. But I'm just like that, my body adapts to stuff like that really fast. Probably due to my Guardain.

I soon came to a giant log that probably weighed about fifty pounds. It would be easy enough to lift it. I got it on my back and started to lift it. It seemed was really easy but as I was lifting it it seemed to become heavier. I just assumed that I was getting tired, but it seemed like it was getting heavier and heavier as I kept going. It seemed very weird, but I still lifted it. I did about 150 of them. When I was done I threw the log about five feet, but as I did it I heard screaming. I looked to where I threw the log and saw McCabe, Andy, David, and Smitty all on the ground laughing. It all made sence now. "So you guys are the reason why the log was heavier, I can't believe you guys snuck up on me like that. I am really out of practice." I said. "Yah, but your still really strong to be able to lift that log, and all of us then throw it a good five feet. You are really strong." McCabe said. I shrugged,"Guess it pays off to be me." I told him. "What is that suppose to meen?" McCabe asked. "I'll tell you in the future, but now we should get back so we can get with the others and move out." I said. They agreed.

We walked back to where everyone was. At this time the sun was just coming up. When we got back to camp we saw everyone up already. Dexter looked at me,"Where have you guys been?" He asked. "I was warming up a little, while these four decided to mess with me." I told him. "Ok, now that you guys are back we should get going, we need to go soon before anything too bad happens to our pack." Dexter said. "Very well, lets go." I said as we started to follow Dexter and his group to their pack. I looked atround to make sure that I had everyone in my group. I saw David , Andy, and Smitty talking to each other. I also saw Nikolai and Sasha talking. I looked over and saw McCabe talking with Abby. I could tell by the way McCabe looked and talked to Abby that he really liked her. I could also could tell that Abby liked him. I smiled, happy that my brother was getting to like a wolf.

We kept padding through the forest towards what we thought would be an easy battle.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Well I think that is enough for today." I said getting up. I had told them most if my life in that one day. And most of them were shocked, stunned, that I had acully been through that.

I turned around and started to walk back to my den. My two kids, Jake and Kailey, came to my sides. They looked at me, they had seen the tears in my eyes as I talked about all of my friends and family, especially their mother my mate, Kate. "Are you alright dad?" Jake asked. I looked at him, and smiled. Smiled, I hadn't smiled in ages not since the death of Kate. I guess talking about all of the people who I loved that died helped me. "Yes, I'm fine." I told him. "Dad, why have you never told us any of that before?" Kailey asked. "Because I didn't want you to be like me, going off carefree, getting yourselfs into impossible situations that you couldn't get out of. The only ways I got out of those situations was because was trained for it. their hasn't been any deltas for years, yes we still use my way of a government but we have been at peace forever, so their hasn't been any needs for deltas." I explained to them. "But dad you said that the eastern, northern, and our pack the western was united, what happened to that?" Jake asked. I sighed,"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Understood." I said. They nodded. "Ok, we still have somewhat of an alliance. I know both pack leader. The northern pack leader is the grandSon of my brother, McCabe. And the pack leader of the East is the grand daughter of Garth and Lilly. We have secret meetings every now and then to see what is going on in the packs. No one knows of my identity in the other packs, I'm really only a story that is told to pups as a fairy tail." I told them. They nodded their heads.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep." I told them. They said good-bye and I left to my den. Or so they thought, it just so happened that tonight was a night that I met with the other leaders of the packs. I made my way to the usal meeting spot. When I got there I saw Lilith, and Tyson talking.

I walked up to them and they gave me their undivided attention. "So how's it been?" Tyson asked me. "It's been fine, same old same old, sort of." I told them. "What do you mean by sort of?" Lilith asked me. "Well, even though this was banned from the packs I'm telling my pack the story of my life." I said to them without care. They looked at me like I was crazy. "What!?" They both yelled. "Do you know what will happen if word gets out that your alive?" Tyson asked. "I know, but what can they do to me, I'm already old and I've been having dreams with my guardian saying my time is soon." I told them. "Well, I still don't kn… did you hear that." Tyson said. "Indeed I did." I said. "So did I." Lilith said. "Come on out, we know your there." I said.

Sloely out of the darkness appeared two figures. they started to get closer and closer. When the two figures came into sight I was shocked to have seen Jake and Kailey there. "Wait aren't these…" "My kids, yes." I said interrupting Tyson. "They must of followed me here, man my skills are going down the drain." I said. "Yes they are." Tyson and Lilith both said laughing. "Well, I did transfer my skills into you guys." I said. "What do you mean?" Jake asked. "Well, remember when I said that there are no more deltas besides me?" I asked. They nodded. "Well I lied, there are at least ten deltas in all. That includes me, these two, two more deltas in our pack, three in Tyson's, and two more in Liliths." I explained to them. "But why?" Kailey asked. "In case of an invasion, you may not know this, and I was going to tell you this later, but we have very powerful enemy's who think in dead and if they know I'm alive they'll kill me." I said to them. They looked shocked.

"Why would wolfs want to kill you?" Jake asked. I smiled,"That, my son will come later in the story if my life." I said to him. "Well I guess this brings our meeting to an end, I'll see you two soon." I said to Tyson and Lilith. "Good bye 'Humphrey the Great'." They said as they left to their packs. I then left with Jake and Kailey.

"So dad, who are the two deltas in this pack?" Jake asked. "That is classified." I said to him. "Oh." Was all he said.

We then went our separate ways to our seperate dens. I went inside of my den and fell asleep.


	38. Horrible surprises

I was in a dark abyss. It was really dark and I couldn't move. I have had this happen to me many time before. I was being brought to my Guardian. Soon the place started to light up and things became visible. I then got my ability to move back. I stretched my muscles and looked over to we're my Guardian was. "Hello Guardian, what makes you bring me here today?" I asked him. He turned and faced me. "I have brought you here to tell you like many times before that your time is soon. It is coming quick. Soon you will be with all your friends and family." He told me. I smiled,"And I have been looking forward to this day for years." I told him. "Yes, I know. But if you don't hurry up with your life story you won't be able to finish. And you won't be able to tell truths to your children and other wolfs about your dark past." "I know, I will finish this story soon. I guess I can put some of the story into a summary, not put in all the details." I said with a sigh. "Yes you do that, now you better wake up your scaring your children." He said. I smiled and nodded,"see you soon." I told him as I faded back in to real life.

I opened my eyes to find my kids crying. "Hey, what's the matter?" I asked. They looked up in shock. Then they ran over to me and brought me into a hug. "We thought we had lost you." Jake cried into me. "No, I was just in one of my trances. And before you ask a trance is when I get pulled from my mortal earth body into my spirit body and talk with my Guardian." I told him. Kailey looked at me,"What did he say?" She asked. I sighed,"He said my time is near." I told them. They looked at me wide eyed. "But, you can't go." They cried harder into my chest. "Don't worry, I will finally be able to leave this world and see my past friends and family, and I won't entirely leave you. I will always be with you spiritually." I told them. "Well you have been alive for along time, I guess your time comes when it comes." Jake said. "Exactly."

"Now come on, I need to finish my story before it happens." I said getting up and walking out of my den with my two kids behind me. We walked out to were I was telling my story to find many wolfs sitting there waiting patiently for me to come and tell them about my life. My kids left my side and went over to their mates and children, and their mates (Yes I forgot to mention they had mates).

I took my spot on the ledge of the small cliff and looked at all of the wolfs. I have known all of these wolfs parents and grandparents. I smiled at those memories. I then spoke,"Ok, now quiet down, now where did I leave off…ah yes…"

FLASHBACK:

My friends and I have been walking for hours to get to this pack and free them. "How long until we get there." Complained Andy. "Do you always have to complain, because for a tough delta like you, you sure complain a lot." David said. Then they started to get into a giant argument about random thing. Usually I was really calm but at this time I was stressed. I missed my mate, I wanted to be with her and be there to support her. But being my duty as a pack leader of the Pack of Jasper I needed to do this. "Would you two shut up." I yelled at them. Everyone stopped and backed away from me a little. They has never seen me blow a fuse like that. I would usually never yell at anyone, especially not at my closest of friends.

I took a deep breath. "I'm going to scout ahead." I said as I ran up ahead leaving everyone there scared. I ran a long ways in front of them so I could get a hold of my self. The stress was finally kicking in. The stress of doing all these good things for the people I love and being the best I could be. And everyone expects me to do what they want when they want me to do it. I would do it too, yet something bad always had to happen to me. That's when I thought of something. I rolled around in the dirt to hide my scent and took of in a random direction.

I ran off a long ways away from the trail and stopped by an old dead tree. There I sat down a closed my eyes. I concentrated trying to contact with my Guardian. After ten minutes of doing nothing I just blacked out.

Again I found myself in the black space of nothingness. Again I could not move, blink, or even move my eyes. I have become all too familiar with this feeling and place. Soon the place lit up and I was in the middle of the pure white room. "What brings you here?" I heard an all to familiar voice ask from behind me. I turned around and faced my Guardian. "I think you know why I came here." I told him. "Yes I do, but do you." "Yes, I came here to ask you why is my life so cursed. With all the good I do for others and all the love and compassion I show others I still end up getting screwed." I said with a slightly annoyed but depressed tone in my voice.

He looked at me, yet it didn't seem he was looking at me but through me. "Humphrey, there are many reasons why your life is so hard. Not to take you down, but to bring you up. Everything that has happened to you has been in purpose to help shape you into the wolf you are today. You want to know what you would be if you had a normal life. You would be dead." He told me. I looked at him, shocked at the words he spoke to me, it seemed like the words were lies, but I knew it was truth.

"Humphrey, there is famous saying 'don't pray for an easy life, instead pray that you will have the strength for a hard one'." He said to me. I smiled,"Thank you, now I would like to go back." I told him. He nodded and I was sent flying back to my mortal body.

My body shot up and I landed on the ground. I was now filled with all new energy, like I could travle for hundreds of miles in a full sprint. I remembered what Guardian told me, and that quote he told me. I would have to remember that. I made my way back to the trail in a slow jog. With my scent gone they would have stopped and are probably now waiting for me. Minutes later I came upon the group talking with each other, so I decided to see what they were talking about. "Do you think he's ok?" I heard Andy ask the group. "I don't know, I've never seen him like that, he is usaly so calm. I have no idea what got in to him." Earl said. "What ever it is, we don't want it to happen again. It is reall scary when he gets mad." David said. They all nodded. "McCabe, are you alright. You haven't said anything." David said. "What, oh… yah I'm fine, just thinking." "And staring off into the distance, and talking to yourself. Yes you have told us plenty of times of that and your insanity." I said now coming out of my hiding spot with a smile on my face. "And yet you let me run your pack." He said returning the smile and walking over to me.

He then brought me into a hug,"Where were you, I was worried. And what happened to you back there?" He asked. "Yes I do apologies for my actions it's just I'm under so much stress lately. And for where I was, I will tell you later." They all looked at me confused. "Now lets get going I can smell the scents of other wolfs, so we are close." I told them as we walked on in the direction of the scents.

After about five minutes of walking we came upon a hill. "It's just over this hill." Dexter said. "Finally! Now lets get this over with." Andy said. We walked up the hill and what we saw brought fear to our eyes. We had much underestimated the number of wolfs that the pack would have. It was huge, and many I recognized, they were wolfs that tried to get into my pack but were turned down. There were just as many as the new combined pack of Jasper.

One wolf spotted us and smiled,"Awe, finally we have been expecting you." He said as he let out a howl and within seconds we were surrounded. My team and I got into a circle and got into defensive positions growling viciously at them. They did the same to us. Then a voice that I wouldn't mistake from anywhere came through all the growling,"Hello Humphrey." He said. I turned to the direction of the voice,"Alex." I said back. "Looks like I've got you now." He said. I laughed,"I could take all these wolfs on by myself. But with the help with them you wouldn't even put a scratch on any of us." "Maybe… but I can try. But first I think you would want to see someone." He told me.

Moments later he brought a wolf towards us. When I saw who it was I was filled with mixed emotions. Hate, fear, sadness, rage. The wolf was Kate. "how did you get her?" I yelled at him. "It was easy. I snuck into your den knocked her out and brought her here." He told me smiling. Now I was just filled with rage. "You will pay for what you have done." I told him. He smiled,"like I said before, we'll see." And with that he took Kate and then sent his wolfs to attack me and my men. We fought back killing them with ease us not getting a scratch on us like I said we wouldn't. Then I turned to were Alex took Kate. I was about to head there, but before I could I heard the others yell my name. I turned around to find a big wolf jumping at me with great speed. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come but it never did. Just a howl of pain not from me.

I opened my eyes and saw the wolf tearing at Blake. "Nooo." I screamed as I hit the wolf off of Blake and quickly killed him by snapping his neck. I then went back over to Blake. He was coughing viciously, and breathing heavily. "Hey hum-Humphrey." He said. "Hello Blake." I said. "Well, I guess that my time has come." He said shakily. "No, no I can get you help." I said. He shook his head. "No, I've already lost to much blood, I'm not going to make it. But just know even though I haven't known you that much I still love you and I am glad be be your uncle." He told me smiling. I smiled back. He then took one last shakey breath and then died. Right there in front off me. "Good bye Uncle." I said as I released a tear.

I then put him on my back and turned to the others. I looked back at where Kate was taken and saw hundreds off wolfs advancing on our position. I really didn't want to leave her, but I knew I could get to her. I turned back to my group and ordered for our retreat. We all started to run back to the pack. Their was only one thing on my mind, I would return and save Kate and make Alex pay for what he has done.


	39. Bringing back the bad news

We ran for miles. Hours on end of non-stop running. I had to get back to the pack and prepare for yet another battle with these psychopath wolfs. I hated to go to war, and to put these wolfs in war, but that is what they signed up for and if we are in a war it is their duty to protect and serve for the pack.

Besides, now it is personal. They killed mine and McCabe's uncle. They kidnapped my mate. I would get revenge for sure, I would make sure that they felt my wrath. What no one knows is I'm more powerful than a Delta. I have been given extra strength and knowledge from my Guardian. I am almost invincible. Not totally, but almost. There are only two ways i can die. I can die when my time comes. If I get killed I will just come back down to earth unless the time I die is when my time has come. Or I can die by another wolf that is just like me.

I am not allowed to tell this to anyone unless I know my time is near. But I do not need to worry about those thoughts now. I needed to get back to everyone. Soon familiar scenery of my pack came into sight. The familiar scents of wolfs in my pack came to me.

We rushed passed the borders. It was about midday now. Wolfs would almost be done with their jobs and be heading back to their dens. But soon peace would no longer be with us. I knew that this war would last much longer than the last one we had with them. They had much more wolfs now, and these wolfs were more skilled. They have been training for a while now I could tell.

Soon we had made it to the outside of my den which was also were I would make all my announcements. Nobody had really noticed me yet. I lifted my head and let out a howl calling for a meeting that everyone needed to attend. That got everyone's attention. They all looked directly towards me and their faces lit up. But it would not be like that for long. I turned to McCabe,"Go take Smitty and tell the soldiers that we are at war." I told him. He nodded and left with Smitty.

Soon everyone had made it to the spot were the meeting was being held. Everyone was quiet because they knew what would happen if they would not be quiet. They were waiting for me to speak. I took one look over them, then released a sigh. "Yes, I am back and I am glad to be back. But I return with bad news." Their faces dropped. "We are again at war with the scumbags of the south. They have threatened this pack. They broke through our borders and wolfnaped my mate." I told them. They all gasped. "Also they have spilled blood from this pack. They killed Mccabe's and my Uncle. I will not stand for wolfs of this pack to die. So as of now we are at war. Be on full alert while doing your jobs. Keep the pups near you at all time. That is all for now. You are free to go. And stay safe." I told them.

I could tell that I had just ruined their day, but this is how it will have to be wether they like it or not. I sure did not like it but like I have said what's got to be done has to be done.

Now what I had to do next was something I would have to do alone. I had to go to the western pack and tell Kate's patents what has happened. This was going to be really hard to do. I had promised them that I would protect their daughter with my life. I had failed them and now Kate is in the hands of the enemy as a prisoner. And to make matters worse she is pregnant. What kind of mate am I to let that happen to my mate. I started to let tears run down my face. I shook my head and cleared my tears from my face.

I walked over to David and told him to tell McCabe that he was incharge and that I needed to inform the other sections of the pack of the upcoming war. He said that he would do it. And with that I started to run to the other parts of the pack. All while I was running I was thinking of how I would tell Winston and Eve about Kate. Every time I would think about Kate it would bring tears to my eyes. But I knew I had to stay strong for her.

After about 30 minutes of running I came upon my first destination, The western section of the Jasper Pack. I was stopped by a patrol who seemed surprised to see me. "Sir, it's good to see you back and ok. Last we heard you were carried off by a river after getting trampled." A wolf I knew as Hutch say. "Yes, but I wish I came here under different circumstances." I said. That made all of them look uneasy. "Anyway, I need to see Winston and Eve." I said. He nodded and started to lead me to their den.

Soon we arrived and Hutch left. I took a deep breth and walked into the den. In their I saw Winston and Eve talking with their backs turned to me. I coughed to get their attention. They looked back to me and smiled. "Humphrey, it's good to see you again!" Winston said. "Thank you, but I have some bad news." I said with tears starting to come down my face. They looked at me worriedly. "Humphrey, what's wrong? Is Kate alright?" Eve asked. That just made me cry harder, I started to sob like a pup. "What happened to my daughter." Eve yelled at me loudly. I stopped crying and cleared my throat. "We are at war, and when I was on a mission with others they kidnaped Kate." I said breaking down again. "What?" Eve yelled as Winston just sat there with a shocked look on his face.

"How could you have let that happen. She is your mate and my daughter. You should of been there for her especially when she's pregnant. Do you even love her?" She yelled at me. That last part made something in me snap. I put a straight face on and looked straight at her. "You think I don't love her?" I yelled at her. "I have sacrificed many things for her including sacrificing my life for her. You don't think it hurts me to know that I wasn't there to protect her. I love her with all of my heart. If you think I don't love her than you must be blind and stupid. Now ready half of your deltas from here and meet me in the midway field, leave the rest here, we are going to war." I said still yelling. then i walked out of that den pissed leaving behind a shocked Eve and Winston. They were shocked because I had yelled at Eve aggressively, and no one does that unless they want to be killed. But they know better than to attack me.

My next destination would be to the Eastern section of the pack. I needed to meet with Tony and tell him of the war and to prepare his Deltas. But I needed to calm down. I was enraged right now. Who the hell does she think she is by saying I don't love her. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself. My guardian told me not to get to enraged or something bad would happen.

I finally calmed down, which was right on time because I had just made it to Tonys den. "Tony." I called out. "Come in." I heard him say. I went in and found Tony lieing down with his eyes closed. "Tony, get up we have important matters to discuss." I told him. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He then immidietly got up. "What do we need to talk about?" He asked. I sighed,"We are at war." I said. "Again, why must there be so much war. How did this happen?" He asked. "They killed my Uncle wolfnaped Kate." I told him sadly. "I am so sorry to hear that. Who could do such things?" "It's the old southern pack they're back and out for blood. Prepare half of your deltas and meet me in the midway field in a hour. Leave the rest here." I told him as I got up and left.

As I left I bumped into Garth and Lily. "Humphrey, your ok!" Lily said as she came up and hugged me. I saw that Lily stomach was big which told me she was pregnant. "Hey Lily, hey Garth." I said. They looked at me with confused faces. "What's the matter?" Garth asked. "Yah, you sound depressed." Lily stated. "Just ask Tony and you'll find out." With that I broke out into a full sprint heading to get my troops from my section of the pack.

I ran for about 35 minutes until I came to my section of the pack. I walked into it and found McCabe, David, Andy, Smitty, and Nikolai along with all of our deltas behind them. I walked up in front of them. "Deltas, as you already know we are at war. The wolfs we are at the war with are the old southern pack. But they have grown stronger and have grown immensely in numbers. But I know that all of us can again bring peace to our pack. Now this half of the Deltas will stay here and guard the others. While this half will come with me to Midway field. Understood?" I said. "Sir, yes sir!" They all said in unison. "Good. Now, move out!" I yelled.

Then all of the Deltas that were to come with me came with me while all the others went back to protect everyone else. We walked all the way to the midway field where we met up with the other deltas. My deltas were sent to one section. All the deltas were split up into three sections: North, West, and East parts of the pack.

I walked up the hill and took my spot by Winston, Tony, and Eve. As I walked past Eve she did not make any eye contact with me. I stood in front of all the Deltas that were present in the field. I then began to speak,"Deltas of The Jasper Pack as you all know, we are at war. What some of you may not know is that this enemy is not new. They are the old southern pack. I know what you are thinking, why don't we just go charging in there and take care of them. That will not work this time. They are stronger, faster, and have grown in numbers. This time it won't be just a one day war. This may take days, weeks, or even months. But I know if we all fight to protect this pack we will become victorious in the end. Now in two days time we will march half way to their pack and set up camp there. But now, I want you to see your family's because I won't lie, not all of you will come back alive. Now go to your families and report back here in two days at dawn. You are dismissed." Then all the wolfs parted their own ways going to their families.

I went down the hill to who I considered to be my family. I went up to them. "Guys, I need to ask you for a favor." I said. They all looked at me. "I need you guys go a rescue mission, for Kate." I said. "Of course we will. You are family and family helps family." McCabe said as they all agreed. I smiled,"Thank you guys. I will owe you one. Now get some rest, we move out at dawn." I said as I left to my den.

I got to my den in about thirty minutes since I was only walking. I lied down. "I will come and get you Kate. Even if it kills me." I whispered to myself. I them fell into a deep well deserved sleep.

* * *

**"Those wars are unjust which are undertaken without provocation. For only a war waged for revenge or defense can be just." - Marcus Tullius Cicero**


	40. Rescue mission

I had gathered everyone who had volunteered to help me get back Kate. I had McCabe, David, Andy, Smitty, and Nikolai helping me on the rescue mission. I was extremely grateful for what they were doing for me. Words could not describe my appreciation for them. They were the best of friends a wolf could ask for.

Dexter and his wolfs joined our pack, at least for now. They wanted to fight to get their pack back but they felt like they should be apart of a pack until that time came.

I had noticed that McCabe and Nikolai had grown to really like, maybe even love the two she-wolfs of Dexters group. Nikolai had an interest in Natalia, and McCabe had an interest in Abby. I saw that they shared love for each other. I just hope that we will make it home with them still intact.

I had just finished explaining the plan to them. It wasn't a really organized one, but I didn't have time to come up with a really detailed plan. Time was of the essence. What would happen is David, Andy, Nikolai and I would distract them while McCabe and Smitty would would sneak past everyone, blending with the shadows, to get Kate back. I would go with those two, but if I wasn't with the main group then they would know I was either close or in the cave where they were holding her.

"Ok, so does everyone know, and get the plan?" I asked. They all nodded. "Good, now lets move out. We need to be back here be back here in two days. Remember be swift, fast, and powerful. We need this mission to be a success. Now, move out." I said.

We all started to fully sprint to the pack. We needed to get there as soon as possible. The longer Kate stays there the more of a possibility that she will be killed by those wolfs. I just had so many thought running throug my head. With Kate being wolfnapped, the war, my uncles death, and the thought of what would become off all of my friends and family over the war. All I could do was hope and pray that they would be fine. I knew that not everyone would make it out alive. But I had no idea how many I would lose. I had no idea how long this war would last, I just really didn't Know anything anymore. The world has become so confusing to me. With all the events in my life, I had gone through more in my first two and a half years of life than mostly any other wolf has gone through in a life time. Yes I knew it was all for a reason. But couldn't I just get a break for one day.

All of that was going through my head as we sprinted to the pack. But the most important thing on my mind was just getting Kate and bringing her back safely home. It wasn't a want, no it was a need. If Kate died I would be devastated. I wouldn't know what I would do with my life. Plus if she did die she wouldn't be the only one, I would also lose my unborn pup. I just wouldn't be able to handle with all of that. I would be in a bigger depression then when I thought Garth and Kate became mates. And that was a bad depression.

I had been so deep in thought I hadn't even noticed how far we had gone. I was brought out of my thought when I heard McCabe say my name. I looked at him,"What?" "We're here." I looked up, and we were indeed here. I must have been in a deeper thought than I thought I was.

I faced them with a seriouse face. "You all know what to do. Lets get in and out, got it?" "Yes sir." They said. "Good, now move out."

When I said that I saw Smitty and McCabe disappear into the shadows. I put on a little invisible smile on knowing that I could trust them to get what I needed done. I then led my other men silently and secretly into the enemy's pack. We would need to get close enough into the enemy's pack so we would be able to get their attention.

We snuck far into the pack. Lucy we were good at sneaking around. But none of us compared to McCabe and Smitty. Heck not even McCabe compared with Smitty. That wolf was a master at stealth. You could be talking with him and staring right at him, then you blink and he's gone. But it's not hard for him, he's almost pitch black. If it wasn't for that dark red color mixed in with his fur he would be as dark as night. You could barley see him in the dark. He could be standing five feet in front of you at night and you wouldn't know it. That's why I trusted them to get my mate back.

We made it far into the pack. Far enough to make our presence known. I heard McCabe give a howl, but this howl was silent to others. I trained my ears to pick up this howl. It was the howl saying he was ready. I turned to everyone. "Ok, this is your last chance out of this. I can't promise you'll come out alive. If you want to leave right now you can." None if them said they wanted to leave. I was glad that they would do this for me. They truely were my best friends.

"Ok, on three we make our grand entrence. 1… 2… 3 go." I said as we rushed into the open. All the wolves around us got startled and jumped back. "The enemy is here. Attack!" I heard a wolf yell. Soon wolves started attacking us left and right. Luckily my team and I were extreamly skilled and took out many of them. But still more and more kept coming in waves.

After about 50 wolves were killed I heard a wolf yell "STOP!" All of the attackers stopped and we all looked to were the noise came from. Who I saw made me growl. It was Alex. "Humphrey, Humphrey, Humphrey. What are you doing here. Just charging into my pack with your little team of wolves. That's not smart, and I know your smart. Or are you here because you're blinded by the rage of me takeing your precious e mate?" That made me growl, but I knew that's what he wanted me to do, so he would be able to enrage me more. But I was just buying time for McCabe and Smitty to get Kate. And I should be getting the signal that they have her and we will all high tail it out of here.

He smiled,"So that is the reason. Isn't it interesting what rage makes you do. Endangering all of your friends for one person. And it will be all your fault when they die." He said.

Just as he said that I heard the silent howl from McCabe telling me he got her. I smiled. "Why so happy?" Alex questioned. "No reason, and you are right I shouldn't have endangered my friends. I guess we just leave." I said. But what Alex didn't know was that was my signal to my team to retreat.

We all turned around and booked it out of there. I heard Alex yell,"Get them." From behind me. But they would never catch us, we were way to fast for them. I was so glad that the plan worked and didn't fail miserably and lead to a death like last time. I'm just glad it worked out.

The next place we needed to go was our meeting place with McCabe and Smitty. That would be where Dexters old den was. When we were all there we would get back to our pack. This was way easier than I thought it would be. I guess it was because of our sneak attack. We caught them off guard. Or there was something I didn't know.

We all quickly got to Dexters old den and outside I saw McCabe with a worried look on his face. I ran up to him. "What's wrong, where's Kate?" "She's in the den. But she's bruised and beaten. Smitty's tending to her wounds. He told me, well more gestured to me for you to stay out here until he is done." I wanted to be in there with her so much, but I knew it would be useless to try and get in there. I would only hurt myself.

I sighed and left the entrence to the den. I went a little ways away from it and lied down. I was all of a sudden really tired. I started to feal my eyes closing and then u just passed out.


	41. My Guardian Angel

I again woke up in complete darkness. I sighed in annoyance. Did he really have to bring me here now. I waited for a while. Finally the room started to brighten and I again was in the presence of my Guardian.

"Did you have to bring me here now? I need to be there." I said annoyed at him. "Yes I had to bring you here, it's my job." he said. I sighed. "Fine, why am I here this time?" "I need to tell you two important things. One, your mate and your unborn pup will be alright. Kate will make a full recovery and your pup will be born healthy." He told me. I sighed in relive and put a smile on my face.

"Alright, what's the other thing?" I asked. "In about two years time, you will be unwillingly betrayed by someone close to you." He said. My smile disappeared. "What do you mean?" I asked shocked at what he said. "What I mean is what I said. Someone close to you will unwillingly betray you."

i looked down at the ground, someone was going to betray me, but he said unwillingly. "What do you mean by unwillingly?" I asked him. "Humphrey, there are many things in this world that you don't know about. And I'd rather wait to tell you." "No, I want to know now, so I can be ready." "Humphrey these things, they are things that can drive a wolf to insanity." He told me. "I'm pretty sure I'm already partially insane." I told him with a partial smile. He sighed,"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

He then walked up to me and put his paws on my head. He started to say stuff in a language I could not understand. I had no idea what he was doing but something told me I would not like it.

Soon I started to see images in my head. But these weren't normal. They were images of creatures. Monsters that you would see in your nightmares. Horrifying sights of these Demond's appeared in my head. I started to try to break free from Guardians grip, but he held me firmly there not letting me move. More and more of these things. I thought this would never end. I was terrified at the sight of these things. Then there was a flash, and a wolf the size of Guardian appeared in my head. Except this wolf was the color of a dark, blood red. He had an evil grin on his face, and he started to laugh maniacally. The sight of him would bring any wolf, even Alex, to the ground.

I was then released from Guardians grip. I gasped for air, like I had never berthed in my life. I was panting like a maniac. "What was all of that?" I asked. "Those are the creatures of everyone's nightmares. The ones who feast on fear, everyone's inner and outer Demond's, creatures that will kill." He said in a serious tone of voice. "But what about that wolf?" he sighed. "That is what you could call, leader. He's a devil for wolfs. He is worse than all of those creatures combined. And he is the reason why someone will betray you." He told me.

"What, how, and why?" I asked him in fear and shock. "Because, he hates you. Reason he hates me. You see he is my exact opposite. I'm good he's bad, but we are equal in power. He wants to see all the good in the world end. And you are a very good wolf. And me being what you call your Guardian Angel, he hates you even more because…" he paused,"…he's my brother." He said. I gasped. "Your brother?" I asked making sure I heard right. He nodded. "Ok, that explains why, but how?" "Like I said, he is just like me, that includes all of my powers like seeing into the future, resurrecting certain people, and taking control of people. But for him taking over, it's not like me were I just bring you here when I want or you come here when you want, no he takes over the whole wolf. Taking away his or her's free will. They can still hear and see, but they can't control anything they do. Plus he can do one thing I can't. He can make it so the person he controls doesn't age. I cannot do that." He explained to me.

I just sat down looking at the ground. Someone I knew would be possessed by this Devil wolf. They would try and kill me. Who it would be though, that is the horrible thing. I love everyone I know and I knew I would have to kill them if they were possessed and I couldn't do it. Plus, what if it was Kate. I would be devastated.

"Now you know. Remember in about two years time one of your friends will be possessed and they will try and kill you, but remember its not really them. They will try and escape him, but no one can. Now I need to send you back, your friends are really freaking out." He told me. I looked at him weirdly then he sent me back to my body.

I woke up and shot up onto my paws. But that was a mistake because I got a huge head rush. "Ohh, my head." I said. "Humphrey!" I heard my friends scream. I couldn't see them for my vision was blurry. "One sec, I can't see right now." I told them. Soon my vision cleared up and I could see everyone looking at me concerned. I put on a nervous smile,"ahh, why are you guys looking at me like that?" I asked. "Dude, you just passed out. Then a couple minutes later you started to spaz out. We tried to wake you up but we couldn't. And when you stopped spazzing out we couldn't find a pulse on you. We thought you were dead man." McCabe explained to me.

I thought to myself, the passing out is from Guardian calling me. The spazzing was probably from when he was showing me those creatures. And I guess I don't have a pulse for when I'm with Guardian. "Really?" I asked. They looked at me. "You're hiding something aren't you?" David asked. "Umm…" "You are!" Andy said. "Yes." I said in defeat. "Well, what is it?" Nikolai asked. "I don't know if I can tell you." "What do you mean 'you don't know'?" McCabe questioned. "Well… even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." "Try us." David say.

I sighed,"Fine, but let me do something first." I told them. I closed my eyes and went deep in thought. I was going to try and contact Guardian. "Guardian!" I called out in my mind. "Yes Humphrey?" He responded. "I need to know something. Can I tell my friends about you. They keep asking questions and I would hate to lie to them." I said. "I'll do you one better." He said. I got confused.

I opened up my eyes. Everyone was looking at me. "Well…" Andy asked. Just as he said that a flash of bright light flashed through the Forrest blinding everyone. "What's happening?" I heard McCabe yell. "He's coming." I said smiling. "Who?" I heard them all yell. "You'll see." I told them.

After awhile the light turned normal again. I saw everyone open their eyes. I looked around but didn't see my guardian. But as I looked over at everyone I saw them with their eyes wide open, and their jaws dropped, even Smitty was in shock. That gave me an idea where he was. I turned around and smiled to see Guardian there who also had a smile.

"Wh-who is that?" I heard David ask in fear. I turned back to them to see them all in fear, and I didn't blame them. I mean they were all just in the middle of the Forrest when a bright light appeared and then in front of them stood a giant of a wolf. "This my friends, is Guardian." I told them.

"What is he doing here?" McCabe asked nervously. "You guys are the ones who wanted to know what I was hiding. And this is what it is. He is the one who gives me my strength, he is the one who resurrected me from my death. He has been watching over me my entire life." I explained to them. "So this is friend who is 'watching from above'." McCabe said. I nodded. "That's right."

"Just, wow!" Andy said. "Why have you been keeping this from us?" David asked. "Because I didn't think I should tell you. I didn't think you would of believed me." I said honestly. "Yah you're probably right. I personally would of thought you were crazy." Andy said. The others nodded in agreement. "So does he talk?" David asked.

"Of coarse I talk, I need to in order to communicate. Unless I'm Smitty." He said walking up to Smitty. Smitty was looking kind of nervous as Guardian came infront of him and sat down. "Oh Smitty, such a good wolf yet such a horrible past." He said looking at him with sympathy. Smitty looked down sadness. Guardian then put his paws on Smitty's shoulders. Smitty tensed up, not being used to getting touched. "But don't worry your future is a good one, but one day you will have to…" he then whispered something to him that I could not hear. After Guardian was done talking to him Smitty nodded.

Guardian walked away and then went over to David and Andy. "You two, David so smart and strong, and Andy strong with a good sence of humor. Your future is great. He then walked over to McCabe. "McCabe, ahh you are adventures, very intelagent and very strong just like your brother." he said to him. McCabe smiled. He then walked over to Nikolai. "And last but not least Nikolai. You had a very violent past. But you did your best to protect your family and your pack. You are strong smart and caring. You are very special, and you will have a surprise in your future." Guardian said to him. Nikolai smiled.

He then started to walk over to the den where Kate was. We all watched as he entered the den. We all looked at each other confused why he was going in there. A few moments later there was a bright flash that came from inside the den. My eyes grew because I knew exactly what he was doing.

I ran to the opening of the den. I stopped in front of it and took a deep breath, hoping that he did what I thought he did. I walked in and what I saw made me smile widely. Kate was awake, and she looked as if she hasn't been touched. She was talking with Guardian and she hadn't noticed me yet. She then happened to look over to where I was. When she saw me she smiled. I ran up to her with tears of joy in my eyes. I hugged her tightly not ever wanting to let he go again. "I missed you Kate." I said. "It was only a couple of days." She said chuckling. "But to me it felt like an eternity." "well I'm here with you now." She said hugging me back. "I'm sorry Kate." I said to her. "For what?" "For not being there for you. If I was there none of this would of happened." I said crying into her chest. "It's ok Humphrey. It's not your fault." "I love you so much, Kate." "I love you too, Humphrey."

We were there a little longer just hugging each other. After a while I released my hug. I them turned to Guardian. "Thank you, so much." I said. He smiled,"It was my pleasure. It was nice to come down to the mortal world again, but I really must be getting back." He told me. "Thank you again for everything." "like I said, it was my pleasure. But I need you to know that you can't tell anyone else about me." He told me. I nodded. "And remember what I told you earlier." he said to me. "I won't forget." "Good, now I leave." he said as another flash of light came and when it was gone, so was he.

We walked back out to everyone Who looked back over to us. They all smiled when they saw Kate was alright. They all went up to her and told her how glad they were to see her alive. Except for Nikolai since he didn't really know her.

"So, now what?" Andy asked. I smiled. "Lets go home." I told them as we started to walk back to the pack. We wouldn't get back for about two days since we had to walk now. But I will be glad when we get home. But then the next day will be hard for everyone. Because that is the day we officialy start the war. But I didn't want to worry about that now. All I cared for right now was my mate, Kate.


	42. Battle preparations

It had been a day since we had left from Dexters old den. And in that one day it had been the most peaceful experience I have had in a very very long time. Just walking with my best of family and friends through the beauty of the land was enough to make even the evilest wolves to become peaceful for a little bit. Right then we were walking through a field of tall grass. The wind blowing to make the grass blow around like waves of a lake. Such a beautiful sight to see this, I swear nothing could have ruined that moment. But the peace ended as I saw out in the far distance thousands of wolves marching in our direction. I recognize the wolves, they were the Deltas of the Jasper pack. In the front leading all of them was Winston, Eve, Tony, and Garth, followed by the thousands of wolves who were about to fight for their pack once again. Except this was a much bigger threat than any other. This would be the hardest battle they will fight, both physically and mentally.

I could tell that Winston and Eve spotted us because before I knew it they were running at their top speed over to our position. Within a couple of seconds both of them were at Kate's side hugging her like they hadn't seen her in years. Which is a little exaggerated, but not much. They haven't seen her for months since now that she was with me in the north, plus I couldn't blame them. I was much worse when I first saw her again. So I would let them hug it out for awhile, then I would get some Deltas to escort her back to our den and make sure to protect her. I watched as they hugged and talked to each other for awhile. Our pack was patiently waiting about fifty feet away from where we were.

After a little bit they stopped hugging and pulled away from each other. I walked up to them and said,"Kate, this is where you leave. I will have two of my finest Deltas take you back to our den." I said. She looked like she was holding back tears, but she failed. She brought me into a hug and started to cry like a little pup. "I don't want you to leave. I won't know if you will live or not. I do not want to be in the den and have wolf come up to me and tell me I lost you. I've already lost you enought times." she cried to me. "I know, but this is my pack and I need to lead them into battle. What kind of leader would I be if I let my men fight while I sit back while these wolves are dieing. I need to be with the pack in the battle. I promise you that I will be back to be with you as soon as possible. I don't know how soon that will be but I know I will return." I told her. She looked at the ground tears falling to the ground and she nodded. "I love you, I will see you again. I promise." I assured her. "I love you too." She said. We stopped hugging and I called two of my best Deltas, James and William. They came up to me and gave me their undivided attention. "I need you two to take my mate back to my den. While there I need you to protect her with your life's. can I trust you with this?" I asked them. "Yes sir." They said. "Good, now go." I told them. They nodded and saluted me. I saluted back and they and Kate started to head back to the pack. I just wished that they would be ok on their way back.

I then turned to the rest of my army. This was an army of about five hundred wolves. And this was only half of the wolves of the pack. The rest were back at the pack protecting it incase of a home invasion. I looked over all of them knowing that not all of them would make it out alive. I sighed, then spoke,"Wolves of my pack, I know you have traveled far from our pack and you are most likely tired. But we are close to our destination. We are only about two miles out from where we will set up our temporary pack. After we get there I will inform you on the rest of my plans. Now lets keep going, we need to be there before sunset." I said to them as I turned around and started to walk to our destination. Soon the rest of the pack started to follow. Joining my side was David, Andy, and Smitty. But Nikolai and my brother McCabe were nowhere in sight.

"Where's the other two?" I asked. "They went to go and find those she-wolves." Andy said. I smiled at this. Knowing that my brother had found the one he loved and cared for. But he wouldn't get anywhere unless he told her how he felt. Of course that is one of the hardest things anyone, anything, or any creature could do was tell the person you loved that you loved them. I was also happy for Nikolai. Even if I had only known him for a week or so I still thought of him as a good friend. I mean he saved my life, and went out of his way to help me get back my memory when I lost it. I was in need of help and he was there to take care of me. Also after hearing about his past I was glad that he found someone to love. But like McCabe he had to tell her how he felt about her or else he would get nowhere with her.

"That's good, I'm happy for them." I said. The others nodded for they were happy for there friends too. "Now you guys just need to find someone." I said teasingly to them. "Yah,yah,yah." David and Andy both said. I chuckled.

After we walked a little farther Eve came up to my side. When I saw her I gritted my teeth and held in a growl. "Boys, can you give us a minute?" Eve asked to the three. They looked at me seeing if I wanted them to leave. I nodded, I was interested in what she had to say to three left and I was left alone with Eve. I really just wanted to take one big swipe with my claws across her face, but I would control myself. Then she started to talk,"Humphrey, I just wanted to talk to you and tell you that, I am sorry for yelling at you and saying that you didn't love Kate." She said. That caught me off guard. I looked over at Eve surprised. She had just apologized to me. This tough, evil, demonic she-wolf who everyone was terrified of and she just apologized. I shook my head shaking off the weirdness of this. "Ok, I accept your apology, but can I ask you this. Why are you always like that towards others. You are always so cruel to wolves, but at the same time you are this sweet thing. Why is this?" I asked her. She sighed,"It's a mix if things. First of all I have this disorder. It's called being bipolar. It's when I have these sudden mood swings. I can't really control it. Also I am very protective over people I care for. Not many people know this but Kate is not Winston and I's oldest." she told me. I looked at her shocked at what she had said. Then she continued,"About a year before Kate was born we had a son. He was an angel. He was sweet and lovable and caring for the time he was alive. But when he was ten months of age and I was just barley pregnant with Late something bad happened. A mad wolf had stumbled into our territory without us knowing. At this time my son was out playing with some friends. Unluckily they were met by the mad-wolf. Him and his friends were pinned in between a cliff wall and the wolf. My son knew what he had to do. He jumped out in front of his friends to protect them. Then they engaged in a fierce fight. They fought for five minutes both being beaten and both bloody. Soon Winston, Hutch, and I arrived at the seen after hearing their howls for help. But we were to late. Just as we got there both jumped at each other and at the same time clawed each others throats. They both chocked on their blood gasping for air. I ran over to my son as Winston and Hutch finished off the mad wolf. I was at his side crying because I knew I could not save him. Winston soon came over to his side as well, tears filling his eyes. His last words to us were,"Not bad for an Omega huh." He joked as he coughed violently and had his last breath."

"After that I became very protective over my children. I didn't want the same thing happening to them as what happened to my son. I wouldn't be able to handle the heartbreak. That's why I make threats to the people who try to do anything with my daughters. That is why I am like this." She told me trying to hold back the tears. I myself could hardly hold back my tears from the heartbreaking story. And also to think that an omega took down a mad-wolf was amazing. Mad-wolfs are insane wolfs who have no other purpose in life other to kill and have the taste of blood in their mouths. Such vicious creatures and an omega killed one. That must have been an amazing sight. But at the same time a sad sight for the pups life was also taken away.

I was saddened by the story that Eve had told me. I had finally understood her reason of being so, aggressive. I looked at her with sympathy for this she-wolf. No one should have to see their own pup die. "I'm sorry for what happened to your son. He sounded like a good wolf. It is a shame that he couldn't live a full life." "Yah, he was a good wolf." She said smiling. "May I ask what his name is?" I asked her. Her body tended up from thinking of the name of her dead son. "His name was Rick." She finally chocked out. I smiled,"That's a nice name." I said. She smiled a little,"Thank you." I nodded.

"Does Kate or Lilly know that you had a son and that they had a brother?" I asked her. She dropped her head down looking at the ground. "No, I wouldn't know how to tell them. Plus this is the first time anyone, especially me, had spoken about him. I always would find it to hard to speak of him. But something just came over me to tell you about him." She said. "I think you should tell them. The next chance you get them together you should tell them about Rick." I said. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh. She then smiled a little bit. "You're right. I will tell them the next chance I get. Thank you." she said. "No problem." I told her while smiling. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going back to Winston." She said as she walked away. I watched her go back to him. He looked at her concerned because her crying had stained her fur. I saw her talk to him for a bit, probably explaining our conversation. After she was done talking Winston looked over at me and smiled and mouthed out the words,'Thank you.' I mouthed back saying no problem. I then turned back to the direction we were heading.

By the scenery I could tell that we were less than a mile away from out temporary territory. I looked up in the sky, looking at the position of the sun seeing that we had about an hour and a half 'till nightfall. This was of perfect timing. We would get there then set up the area. After that I would announce our battle plan that I had been working out in my head. Then we would get some rest and attack at dawn. I wanted this war to end quickly and with the least amount of casualties as possible.

While going over the plan in my head Andy, Smitty, and David rejoined my side. "So, just making sure but do you have an actual plan?" Andy asked me. "Of course I do. Why do you ask?" "Oh, just because sometimes you don't really have a plan and we run into places blindly." He said. "Yes, but this is a threat like none we have faced before. I am not going to lead wolves to their death by not being prepared." I told him in a serious tone of voice. "I will try and have the least amount of bloodshed as possible." He nodded. "Ok, I just needed to know."

We walked for about another fifteen minutes until we came upon where we needed to be. It was a giant open area surrounded by trees. I stopped and so did everyone else. I turned to them. "This shall be our home while at war. And like our home we will protect it at all costs. Now I want this eighth of the wolves to set up a perimeter and let no one you don't know in. Move." I told the wolves that would control our border. "The rest of you, this is the plan for our attack. We will send wolves in waves of hundreds to our enemy's front lines. After we break through those defenses we shall continue on through everyone that gets in our way. We will cause them to retreat and we will weaken them by taking away their territory. Now if we accomplish this I will tell you the rest of my plan later. For now I want all of you to get some rest. You are all dismissed." And with that they all left.

I looked up in the sky and saw that the sun was setting behind the mountains being barley visible. I yawned from being tired from a long day of walking. I looked around and saw everyone start to settle down and start lieing down to go to sleep. I also saw wolves patrolling the borders just as I had instructed them to do. Everything seemed to be in check so I went and found an empty spot to lie down. I lied down and closed my eyes and falling asleep knowing that when I woke up tomorrow we would be going to battle.


	43. A horrific battle

War, a topic not many people like. War is a time of destruction. War is where life's are lost, trust is tested, and people are betrayed. War will either bring your friendships up, or make them crumble to the ground. War is where you chose a side. The side that wants peace but can only get it through war, or the side who just wants to taste blood, to kill and slaughter the helpless, to tear families apart, and to make life a living hell. Many people will rise in time of war and many will fall, you just hope that you will be able to see the light of another day in a war. War, a synonymy for hell.

My wolves of about 400 and I marched to set off for the days battle. We all had woken an hour prior to screaming when a enemy wolf snuck in and killed three wolves. Poor souls didn't even see it coming. We had killed the intruder and took that attack as a sighn to attack. We has readied and where so close to the enemy's territory that I could smell the scent of them. The smell of blood, and death. Not pleasant smells.

We walked up a hill. Time seemed to slow down as we walked up the hill. For just beyond this hill was what would become the final testing place for many wolves. I looked to my left and saw Winston and Eve talking with tears in their eyes, knowing that this might be the last time they would see each other. Behind them were Garth, Hutch, and Can-do. All talking amongst them selfs. It had seemed that they all had gotten pretty close with each other. I then looked to my left. I saw McCabe and Nikolai talking with the she-wolfs they both had fallen for. I saw McCabe say something to Abby. She smiled from ear to ear and said something back. He also smiled. I knew what they had said. They admitted their feelings toward each other. I also saw the same thing happen with Nikolai and Natalia. I looked and saw three of my best friends. David, Andy, and Smitty. Three wolves that helped me through hard times. Through thin and thick, I knew I could count on them for anything. I saw no fear in their eyes. They were prepared for this and would fight until the end. I looked back at my army, my pack, my friends. I knew as much as they did that not everyone would make it out alive. But they knew that, but they would do anything to protect their pack.

McCabe then came to my side. "Hey bro." He said. I looked over to him and smiled,"Hey." He sighed,"You know this may be the last time we see each other." He told me. I droped my head down. "I know. I just hope it doesn't turn out like that." I said. "Well, all I can say is good luck, brother." "Good luck. And Brothers until the End." I said pointing at him. He smiled and pointed back at me,"Brothers until the End." he then walked back to Abby.

I then continued my gaze up ahead. We were nearly fifty feet from the top of the hill. I take a deep breath, I can feel the nervousness if everyone. I look up in the sky and see dark clouds, and i can smell the scent of rain. A storm was coming. We took our final steps and came to the top of the hill followed by the hundreds of my wolves. Over the hill we see about the same amount of wolves standing in a field, in front of them Alex. We were standing maybe thirty yards away from each other. "Humphrey, I was thinking you wouldn't show. It seems like it is the time for war. Oh, and did you like my little surprise for you this morning." He said smiling. I released a low growl. "Alex, you know we don't have to do this. Yes you have done horrible things to this pack, but I am a forgiving wolf. If you stand down now and leave us alone forever we will let you walk.

Him and his pack laughed at this. "You think we are scared of you, ha. We show no fear towards you. Only hatred. you want to know where most of these wolves came from? They are the rejected wolves that you never let in. You call yourself forgivable, you are no better than any of them." He yelled at me. "I didn't let them in because they were a danger to my pack. Look at what they are doing now, showing their true colors by attacking an innocent pack. The only reason we are here is to defend our pack. So if you want war, so be it." I yelled to him. I then turned to my men. "Attack!" I yelled as we took off towards our enemy. I saw Alex head back behind the safety of his army, that cowered.

Again time seemed to slow down as we needed our enemy. The rain started to poor down on us, and I could hear thunder off in the distance. We were 15ft, 10ft, 5ft… then the blood shed started. I was the first to deliver a kill. Then all hell broke loose. Wolves everywhere slashing their claws, and snapping their jaws at each other. Blood splattering on the ground below staining the grass. But that was only the first wave of hundred. Soon another wave of a hundred wolves from my side led by David came charging over the hill howling for battle. This caught Alex's pack off guard, which gave us an upper paw. And we took that chance and began to kill the distracted. Bit that didn't last long as they came back to what was at hand and started fighting again. I myself was defending myself from about ten wolves, who were circling me. I've been in this situation before and I knew what to do. They all charged me at the same time, which was foolish of them. I stood still right until they were about three feet from me, then I jumped right as they took a swipe at me. When I landed on the other side of them I heared choking sounds. I turned to see all off them holding their throats blood seeping out of them. They had clawed each others throats.

We were crushing the enemy with minimum casualties on our side. More waves of my men were coming over the hill driving Alex's wolves back. They seemed to be in a retreat to the other side of a mountain that was straight in front of us. So we followed them. We climbed the small mountain to get to the other side. But when I saw what was on the other side of the mountain I regretted going over the mountain. I saw hundreds of wolves, greatly outnumbering us, in front of them was Alex with a smile on his face. "You see Humphrey, I had a lot of time to bring an army together. Exactly 957 wolves against your some, 450. We will take you over and you will fall to us." He said smiling wickedly. "Now my army, ATTACK!" He yelled as all of his wolves started to fall back. "Get to the trees and fan out. Remember your training, this is where it comes into play." I called out to everyone as we all started to get to the forest.

I happened to end up back next to ally friends and family, who consisted of McCabe, David, Andy, Smitty, Nikolai, Garth, Hutch, Can-do, Winston, Eve, Abby, and Natalia. It was good to see them all ok and alive. "What now Humphrey?" I heared McCabe ask. I looked around for a seconed, then got an idea. "Into the trees." I said running up one. They did not argue and went up some trees. Others saw us do this and did the same thing. Everyone behind us did what they saw, but the people in front of us weren't as lucky as they didn't see us and didn't know what to do. I looked down and saw Alex's wolves run beneath us. I waited until they all passed us. This gave us the upper hand, being behind them would gives us the element of surprise. Soon all of the wolves passed under us. I told everyone to stay while I check out the area to make sure it's safe. I jumped down from the tree and took a look around. I saw no one around. I scented the air, but no one was around. I called to them saying it was safe to come down. They all jumped out of the trees. From what I saw, there were only about one hundred and fifty wolves from our fourhundred with us.

I signaled them to follow me, the rain still coming down on us with all its might. Thunder could be heard in loud booms. Lightning flashes were all around us. We started going in the direction we saw them go. We were at a steady jog. As we got further we started to hear screams. I started to pick up my pace followed by the others. More and more screams of pain and agony filled the air mixed with the sound of thunder. When we finally started to see wolves again it was a terrible sight. Bodys of wolves from both sides layed scattered across the ground. All of them ripped to shreds. It was a horrific sight. But we still ran forward to help in the fight.

By the sounds of the screaming, i could tell we were really close. As we ran the rain started to let up. But as it did a bright flash of lightning came across the sky hitting some trees ahead of us makeing then catch fire. If the fight wasn't enough, now we had to fight while in a forest fire. Yet I still led them forward. I led them right into the belly of the beast. We broke through the tree line into the field which was our outpost. This sight was even more horrifying. Wolves lay on the ground not even recognizable as wolves anymore. The whole field was just red with spots of green. Wolves that were unlucky to get away from the fire ran around on fire. Yet the fight still raged on. I could see it was an equal match, but to many lifes had been lost on both sides. And a good leader knows when to fall back.

"Fall back, Retreat back to the pack!" I yelled being heard across the whole field. My wolves seized from fighting and started heading back to the pack. McCabe and all my close friends also started to fall back. But I did not, I would not. McCabe turned around and noticed this. "Humphrey, what are you doing?" He yelled at me. "Protecting my Pack. Now go back, Im going to hold them off as long as I can. And don't worry I'll be fine." I told him. He looked at me and reluctantly started heading back to the pack.

I turned and faced Alex's pack once more. But they all stood still, only growling at me. Then they started to part, coming out from behind them was none other than Alex. "Well Humphrey, it looks like this will be the end of you." He said. I smirked,"I could take on all of these wolves easily. But I'd rather not become responsible for a single pawed massacre." I told him. "Plus even if they did get a lucky shot on me, it wouldn't be the end of me." I told him. He chuckled evilly. "Oh I know. I know all about your littl. 'Guardian'." he said. I became wide eyed. "How did you know that?" I screamed at him. "Oh I know just as much as you. You're not the only ons that has been resurrected. You remember Jordan, right? Well, I am him." He told me. "No, no, that's impossible! I killed him." I yelled. "Just like I said, you're not the only one to be resurrected. But mine was one of a darker force." He told me. I got even more wide eyed. "You, you're Guardians brother. That dark evil wolf." He smiled. "Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner."

"bu-but how?" I questioned him. "oh it's quite simple. When you killed him, I crawled into his body as possessed it. It was really easy since he was dead. And all I had to do was get him to come back to life, which was even easier. And now here I am." I started to growl. "And remember, only one of our kind can be killed by another one of our kind." he said smiling evilly. Now I knew what he was going to do. He was going to kill me. But I wasn't going to go down easy. "And to make this easy, I have an army at my command. Sick him." He said as his army started to advance on me at a full sprint. I got down in my fighting stance ready for anything.

They charged at me. The field around us getting scorched in the flames. Thunder booming, and lightning flashing around us. I too in a deep breath and closed my eyes. Remembering stuff about my life. Being separated from my parents and having to walk for miles until passing out near a river. Then finding a new father who raised me and taught me mostly everything I knew. Then getting separated from him and running away from humans. Then ending up in the western pack of jasper. Finding three good friends there and finding the love of my life. But then me choosing to be an omega and her being an alpha we couldnt be together. I was miserable until she came back and we were taken away and went on a tremendous journey bringing us closer together and even howling with each other. But of coarse age was suppose to marry Garth to unite the packs. That made me run away, which was possibly the best things I could of done. Because I reunited with my foster father, met my long lost brother, finding probably the best of friends a wolf could ask for.

Also finding and freeing my pack witch resulted in me becoming the pack leader which resulted in peace and prosperity for a year. That was until the centeral pack came to me reuniting me with them. Finding out that Kate didn't get married and that she loved me. Then going into war with the south and beating them. And in the process finding out that I have an angel watching over me. Also so many more memory's, good and bad like getting married to Kate, but then getting shot right after. But luckily getting reserected and makeing my grand comeback. Then all of this happened. If I had never fallen into that river none of this would have happened. But then I wouldn't have met Nikolai, and he nor McCabe would have found the love of their life's. And now I stand here fighting a battle that I intend on winning.

I opened my eyes from my memory's. a new sense if power washing over me. I would try my hardest to end it here and now. The wolves were nearly ten yards away from me. But I was ready. They got to me and started to attack. But they were not as powerful or skilled as me. I blocked, countered and killed every wolf that got close to me. Wolves fell dead in two's. I was on a huge adrenaline rush, and a drive to protect everything I held dear.

I must have killed at least a hundred wolves before the wolves started to overcome me. They piled on top of me clawing and biting me. I screamed in pain as they did this. My blood being thrown everywhere. Just as I thought they were going to deliver the final blow I heard Alex, I mean Jordan call them off. They all got off of me and I saw Jordan start padding up to me. "Aren't you going to kill me?" I asked in a soft voice on the verge of death. "Yes, I am. But I have to kill you, or else you'll just come back to life. So say goodbye." He said. But just before he delivered the final blow there was a giant flash of light and I heard Jordan scream,"Nooooo." Then I heard nothing.

My vision was blurry from the bright light so I couldn't sleep. Soon my vision started to clear up. But when I could clearly see I got confused. The scenery was not that of where I just was. Or anywhere I have ever been.

I reached into my mind. "Guardian, what happened? Where am I?" I asked him. "You are in Montana on the side of a road near a forset." He told me. "What! Why, How?" "I had to telaport us away from him of he would kill you. And I could not let that happen. And also you neede help. And I just so happen to telaport us right next to a rangers station." "but couldn't you have just healed me yourself?" I asked. "I can only do it to some extent. You are way beyond my help." He told me. I groaned. "But what about my pack, my friends, my family, my unborn pup?" I asked scared for them. "They will be fine. Your army will fight them off, but this war will go on for years. And they will think you lost your life protecting the pack. Until you get back you will be honered as a hero sacrificing his life for his pack." he told me. That made me ease up a little.

"Oh look, your help is coming!" Guardian said. I saw a light coming from my left. Then I heard footsteps and voices. Then someone grabbed me and I blacked out from the immense pain I fealt from being picked up.

* * *

**Whoa, big story twist. Jordan is Alex who is posses by a demon. Plus it seems that Humphrey is pronounced dead again but is still alive, that happens to him a lot. Wonder what will happen next. **

**Peace Out **


	44. An all new adventure

It had been a couple of weeks since the battle and me ending up in Montana from my guardian being here. I had been brought to this human structure which they called a building. Guardian told me that they were way more advanced in medicine than us wolves which after what they did to help me I believed it completely. In those weeks I had healed tremendously, but of coarse when I healed enough naturally Guardian started to heal me up which quickened my healing. Guardian told me that when I was healthy enough that the humans would release me back into the wild like they do with every hurt animal they come across. That kind of gave me a different perspective on humans. I thought they were all these brutal animal killers who cared for no one or nothing but themselves. But these people proved otherwise. They were kind and caring towards me. They fed me and gave me water and took great care of me.

Also while in there I had met some other animals who were hurt and who the humans took in to make better. There were many different types of animals. There were birds, foxes, other wolves and some others. When I first woke up it had seemed like I had been out for weeks. But when I woke I met another wolf who was in a cage like me set right across from me. "Look whose awake, the newbie." I smirked at the she-wolves remark. "Yah, how long was I out?" I had asked her. She told me I had been out for a couple of days. "You didn't look to good when you first came in, what happened to you?" She asked. I was about to speak but the she stopped me,"if your going to tell a story I'll wake the others. Stories are the only form of entertainment here!" She told me as she woke the others. There was another wolf named Sam who had silver fur, then there was a fox named Felix, and there were all sorts of birds who I'd really not want to name. When she woke up everyone and introduced everyone she introduced herself as Julia. "Now tell us about yourself!" She said. I sighed and thought it would be the best Where are you to pass the time. "Fine but you might want to lie down, this will take awhile…" I told them as I began explains to them who I was.

When I got done I could see them all in shock. "Never in my entire life would I have thought I would be in the presence of the Great Humphrey." Sam said. When he said that I got caught off guard. "You know who I am?" I had asked him. "Of coarse, I don't know of anyone doesn't know of you. You are a legend!" He said. I was taken back. It wasn't just wolves either because all of the birds and the fox and the other animals knew who I was too. I was a very famous wolf.

Then two weeks after I told them who i was, I was in my cage just relaxing. I was thinking about my family and friends, wondering what was happening with them. I sighed and just decided I should get some sleep. I had been thinking about them all those two weeks and I was tired. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me over.

I was soon awaken by the feeling of my cage shaking. "Whoa, what's happening?" I asked myself out loud. "You're being released, looks like you've fully recovered." I heard Julia say. I smiled at this. "Yes, well I guess I'll see you guys sometime in the future. Maybe." I said. "So long Humphrey." I heard everyone say. Im not going to lie I was going to miss it their. The animals there were really nice, and it wasn't just because I was who I was. I had made great friends with them and hoped to see them once again.

I was being carried by some humans to a unknown destination. But soon I was placed down, but I was still inside the building. Then a human opened up a cage and started bringing a weird object towards me. "Don't worry, just don't do anything." I heard Guardian whisper to me. I slightly nodded my head. I then felt a slight pinch in my neck and then the human backed up and closed my cage. All of a sudden I started to feel all tired and I couldn't keep my eyes open. Then nothing.

After what felt like hours my eyes started to open up. I groaned and stood up. I looked around to see trees and other plant life around me. 'Wait.' I thought. I quickly looked around and saw that I was back in the wilderness. But where, I had no idea. 'Guardian, where am I?' I asked him. 'You are in Helena national forest still in Montana.' He told me. I sighed sadly, I was still so far from home and family and friends.

'Humphrey, I know you want to get back to your family and friends, and I will help you along the way, but you will need to make a choice. You will face many challenges while on your journey home such as getting stuck in between pack feuds and other dangers but you need to chose to help those wolves or just go straight home. I will not go against your choice, but just remember to do the right thing. I am telling you this because you will have to make these choices and it could mean life or death for many wolves.' he told me. I was kind of confused by all the things he just told me, but I understood the most of it. 'I understand, I will make the right choice when the time comes.' I told him. I couldn't see him but I could tell that he was smiling at me.

I started walking around when a thought popped into my head. If I was to walk around looking like me and helping wolves, word would sure get out and make its way to Jordan. I needed to find some sort of disguise. Luckily I already knew how to hide myself. I dropped on the ground in front of me and started to roll around on it getting my fur all dirty and rugged. Why, well earlier in the story I did this to hide my muscles from my pack so no one would know of my Delta training, and that's the same thing I would do here, hide my muscles therefore hiding myself. But I felt like that wouldn't be enough. 'Hey do you have anything that could help me disguise myself?' I asked Guardian. 'That has already been done, why don't you go look in a river.' He told me. I was confuses by his words but decided to do as he told.

I walked around a little until I found a little river. I walked over to it and looked at it to see my reflection, but what I saw scared the crap out of me. I jumped back from the rivers edge. 'What was that?' I asked Guardian. 'That is the new you. You will stay like that unless you want to change back to your normal self.' He told me. I was astonished by this. I went back to the rivers edge to look at my reflection. What I saw was a pure jet black furred wolf My entire fur color changed. But my blue eyes stayed the same. I was just taken back by how this could happen.

'How did you do this?' I asked him. "Well you see since your brother has black fur you always had a possibility of also having black fur, but you got your grey fur. So I messed with your DNA a little and gave you black fur instead of grey. But like I said you can change back to grey any time you would like. Just think about it and I will change you back.' He td me. This was just amazing how this happened. At least no one would recognize me.

I then started walking were instinct told me to. I had a feeling I would have a long journey home. This would be a whole new chapter in my life, and a whole new adventure.

I continued to walk through the thick forest. It was about high noon and the heat was beating against my fur. I started to pant from the heat of the day. I had been walking for nearly an hour now since being dropped off in the middle of nowhere. But as I was walking I couldn't help like I was being watched. And knowing that I was usually right when I think I'm being watched. I then just stopped from walking and began listening around me. My hearing was really good, better than the average wolfs. I could hear two times better than the best alpha.

I listened for anything that would tell me that anything was near me. Just as I was about to just move on I heard a sound like a wolf jumping at someone. That's when I went wide eyed. I quickly turned around to see a wolf jumping straight at me. I quickly countered the wolfs move by grabbing one of its paws and barrel rolling making it so I was on top of the wolf and the wolfs face in the dirt. All of that happened in the blink of an eye.

I held the wolf steadily on the ground so he couldn't move. I could now tell that the wolf was a he from his grunting from trying to escape my grasp. "Get off of me." He said. "Sorry, no can do. You'll just attack me again which would result in you being on the ground." I told him. He growled at me. "I would recommend you getting off of him." I heard a feminine voice sat from behind me,"Unless you prefer to die today." I chuckled at her statement. I let the wolf up and saw him run back to a group of five wolves, led by a rusty colored she-wolf. "Sorry about the trouble, I was just protecting myself." I told their leader. "Well you're trespassing in pack territory, explain your self." she growled at me. "Ok, no need to get your tail in a twist. I was just brought here by humans." I told them. "So you were relocated?" She asked. "Yah, I guess you could say that." I told her.

She then stopped talking and looked like she was thinking of something. After a while of silence she finally spoke,"I guess it wasn't your fault that you got here, so I won't have to kill you. Now get gone and find your pack." She said as she turned around. But something inside of me told me to do something. "Hey…" I called out to her. She turned around,"Yes?" "I acutely don't have a pack." I lied to her. "Your point?" She asked. "Well I was wandering if I could join your pack?" I asked her. She looked down at the ground, thinking of my question. She then looked up at me. "You'll have to come talk to the head alphas here." She told me. I smiled and wagged my tail. "Great,!" I said. She then motioned for me to follow her. I did and I could tell I was going to have a crazy adventure in this pack. I guess this was one of the challenges Guardian was talking about. I think it was him that gave me that feeling to lie about me not having a pack.

it did suck that I was delaying me reuniting myself with Kate and I could now possibly miss the birth of my pups but this was what Guardian wanted me to do. And I have learned that Guardian knows best. Now I was entering a new pack with all new experiences. This, was going to be fun.


	45. The new pack

I walked with these new wolves following them to their pack to talk to their leader to see if I could join. Many things ran through my head while I walked with them. Like if they would actually let me join into their pack, and if they did would people accept me. And what if I got to attached to this pack and when I had to leave it would be emotionally hard. But the only thing that mattered was getting into this pack just as Guardian wants.

"So, I never got any of your names." I said to them. The she wolf looked back at me. "My name is Jamie." She said. Then she pointed to the other wolves,"The brown wolfs name is John, the white one is Julian, the other brown one is Johns brother Jack, and you have already been aquatinted with Dylan over there." She said pointing to each of them. "Well it is nice to meet all of you, my names Humphrey." I told them. "Only heard that name one other time." Jamie exclaimed. "And when was that?" I asked. "Well it's a name almost everyone knows. It's a great story for pups. But I don't really believe in all the supernatural stuff that supposedly happen to him." she said. "Ok, but that doesn't really answer my question." I told her, Evernote though I knew she was talking about me. "Im talking about Humphrey the Great, you know leader of the great pack if Jasper. I heard that's one of the best places to be." She said. "Yah it's quite a place." I said aloud. But I didn't relies it before it was to late. "You've been there?" She asked. Now everyone's attention was drawn to me. 'Great' I thought. I had to think of something quick.

"Yah, I used to live there it was a great place. But it's not to good right now." I told them. "Why's that." John asked. "The packs at war with a powerful enemy. I was apart if the war but was injured, found by humans, treated, then released here. Why here I don't know." "I thought you said you didn't have a pack." Jamie growled. "Well I don't. I just visited there as a lone wolf. I actually met Humphrey there. It was quite amusing having the same name. But anyway he welcomed me to stay in his pack for awhile. And while there he even personally trained me because he knew how hard it could be to be a lone wolf." I said making up a whole story hoping they would buy it. And by the looks on their faces I'm sure they did. "So since you trained with him, does that make you a…" "Delta, yes!" I said finishing Jamie's sentence. They looked at me in awe. "Pleases stop staring." I told them. They shook their heads and blushed a little.

"But how can you be a Delta when you look so scrawny?" Dylan asked. "Well this scrawny wolf took you down, did he not?" I questioned. "Touché" he replied. "So what is he like?" Julian asked. "He's strong, smart, brave, and he would do anything to protect his friends and family." I told them flattering myself. "You guys must have been close." Jack said. "I guess you could say that."

"so what's Jasper like?" Julian asked. "It's amazing. It is a beautiful area with great wolves. Not trying to insult your pack, but The pack of Jasper is probably the best pack in the world, not to mention the strongest." I said. "That's what we've heard. We actually have a pack member from here traveling to that pack to see Humphrey the Great." Jamie said. 'Well he's in for a big disappointment.' I thought to myself. "Why do you call him Humphrey 'the great'?" I asked them. "Well, because he is great. He is probably the best wolf to walk the Earth. From what I heard I believe it." John said. I couldn't believe wolves actually thought of me like that, it made me feel great about myself.

After more walking and more of me telling them about Jasper we finally came to their pack grounds. "Welcome to our pack!" Jamie said. I looked around and to say the least, I was impressed. This was a pretty cool looking little pack. And when I said little I meant little. There where maybe a total of twenty-five wolves. But numbers don't matter. "This is a nice place you got here." I said. "Nothing big, but it's home sweet home." Jamie said. I nodded. Jamie then dismissed the others and told me to follow her.

"Now the leaders are a bit strict when it comes to outsiders. So just let me do the talking." She told me. I nodded my head. Jamie led me to where all the dens where. It looked really cool. They were all on one cliff side, and in the center was the biggest one which in guessing was the head alphas den. I had to remember around here they still had alphas and omegas. There was no such thing as what I do here.

My hunch was right with the head alphas den as Jamie led me straight into it. "Mom dad, we have a guest." She called out. I became wide eyed. "Your parents are the head Alphas?" I whispered to her. She had a little smile on her face and nodded. "Who is it dear." I heard a feminine voice call out. "An outsider, from Jasper." She said. That's when from another room in the den came running out and over to us. They looked identical to Jamie. "He's from Jasper?" Questioned her father. I nodded. "And he knows Humphrey the great, plus he's actually trained with him." Jamie said. They stared at me in awe just as Jamie did when I told her and those other wolves. "It is good to meet you young man. My name is Mark and this is my Mate Jillian." Mark said introducing themselves. "So what is your name?" Jillian asked. "My name is also Humphrey. Funny huh?" They nodded.

"So what are you doing here?" Mark asked. "Well I'm a traveling wolf and was wondering if I could stay in your pack for awhile just until I need to go." I told them. "Of coarse, you can stay as long as you would like. It is an honor having you here. But you will have to help with alpha duties." Mark told me. I nodded my head,"Of coarse. And thank you for letting me stay." I thanked them. They smiled and nodded. "Now Jamie go and find him a den please." Her mother said. "Yes mom, come on Humphrey follow me." She said. I did as I was told and followed her out of the den.

"Well I guess I made a pretty good impression on them." I chuckled. She giggled a little. "Yah, they've always wanted to meet a Delta wolf from Jasper. If course who wouldn't." She said. "Have to agree with you there. Deltas from Jasper are very great wolves." I said. "I bet." She replied.

After about five minutes of walking we came upon a den. "This is where you'll be staying while your here. It nothing great but it's all we have." She said. "It'll be fine. I've slept in worse." I told her. She giggled a little. "Yah, anyway you should get some sleep. Alpha duties start bright and early tomorrow." she told me walking away. I then called to her,"Jamie." She turned around,"Yes?" She asked. "Thank you." She smiled. "No problem, now get some sleep." I nodded my head and went into the den.

I went to the middle of the den and lied down curling myself into a ball. So much has happened today and it had made me Exhausted, I just needed to get some rest. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	46. Getting the job done

I found myself in a darkened forest. The only source of light illuminating off the moon. It felt like the darkness was creeping up on me, wanting to pull me into it. The wind was blowing lightly making it so dead leaves flew up off the ground blowing past me. This told me it was the middle of fall. The night was cold and the breeze made it even colder.

I had no idea where I was not the slightest clue, yet I feel like I had been past here a lot. This confused me. How could I be somewhere that I don't remember. But I still felt I knew exactly where I was. That's when I started to move, not of me but against my own free will. I felt like I knew where I was going but had no idea at the same time. All of this was very confusing.

As I was walking with every step I took I felt pain, and a really bad pain. I looked back scanning my body and what I saw shocked me. I had claw marks all over me, I was bleeding badly too. How could this of happened. I think I would remember if something like this happened to me. I was so confused, what was going on. And where was I going. I was filled with so many questions of wanting to know what happened. But I knew those wouldn't be answered until later.

All of a sudden I heard a howl and I felt like I knew it, like it was unmistakable. That's when I started to sprint in the direction I heard it. I flew past trees and dodged anything in my way. Man did it pay off being a Delta.

Soon I came to a field. And what I saw made me gag. There were wolves everywhere, but all these wolves were bloody and mangled. Some missing body parts. There were pools of blood everywhere it would be nearly impossible to walk without stepping in some blood. But stood in the middle of the field were the figures of two wolves. One seemed to be towering over the other as if getting ready to kill the poor wolf. That's when instinct took over. I sprinted full speed to the attacking wolf. I jumped at the wolf and tackled him to the ground snarling in his face, and boy was it a surprise to me who I saw. Under me was Jordan. "You." I said.

Thats when something weird happened. Jordan disappeared under me and turned to smoke. I turned around and saw the wolf who Jordan was about to kill but I didn't get a good enough look before the wolf disappeared. But it was definitely male. Soon everything around me started turning disappearing in a black smoke leaving me in a black void. That's when it all made sense. None of that was real, at least not yet. It was basically a vision just like the one Guardian gave to me when I first battled Jordan's pack. All of that was a look into my future telling me if I didn't do something all of that would happen. But unlike last time I knew not where or when this would be happening.

Thats when the void started to get brighter, but instead of me being where I usually met with Guardian I found myself waking up in the den I fell asleep in last night. The light was just starting to creep into my den which meant the day was just starting. I knew that Jamie would be here to pick me up for alpha duties in a bit. Speaking of Jamie I was starting to get uncomfortable around her. As a Delta you can read wolves emotions and with Jamie I could tell she was starting to take a liking into me and since I supposivlety a lone wolf she will think I'm single and would try and get me. But I'm with Kate and I would not cheat in her plus I have a pup. I would be betraying my family by doing anything like that.

I got up and stretched out my muscles getting out all the aches in my body. I let out a small yawn before walking out of my den. I sat down at the entrence of it and looked out across the pack trying to get familiar with it. If I was to live here then I would need to make out a mental map of this place just in case something happened. That's one of the best things you can do for a defense is know your surrounding. I had to admitt, this place was quite beautiful even if it was small. Sometimes the smallest things in life were the most beautiful.

My thoughts were interrupted when I head someone coming my way. I looked over to see Jamie coming over to me with a smile on her face. "Hello Humphrey." She greeted. "Sleep well?" She asked. "Yep, I slept fine. Sort of." I said whispering the last part. "What was that?" She asked. "Nothing!" I quickly said. She eyed me suspiciously, but then just shrugged it off.

"Anyway, we need to get going. You know Alpha duties late and you get in big trouble." She said started walking in the direction of the main den. "Actually I don't. Lone wolf and all." I told her lieing. "Right, but you still had to do alpha duties in Jasper to stay there, right?" She asked. I chuckled,"Nope. There's no such thing as an alpha in Jasper anymore. Alphas, Omegas, Betas Etc. all replaced. Everyone has one job and one responsibility. Not including family. Some wolves hunt, some patrol borders, and a selected few get to join Jasper's army and become a Delta." I told her. The look on her face was priceless. "Wow, that actually sounds a lot easier than what we do now." She said. "It is, The other Humphrey and the leaders of the central pack of Jasper made a deal. They would test their ways of life and which ever one was easier and more effective would be the one they chose. The reason because they were just uniting and they didn't want two different ways off life it would just be confusdsing. And so they did the competition and I bet you can guess the rest from there." I explained to her. She seemed baffled by all this. "Wow, that's amazing. But how do you know all this?" She questioned. "I knew the other Humphrey very well. He told me everything about his history and his pack history. He's a very open book." I said. She nodded. I kind of felt bad about lieing about who I was to these wolves, but it had to be done. I didn't want word to get out that I was here and alive. That would be bad for this little pack.

Soon we cane to where I saw the same wolves as I did yesterday. I guess they were all the alphas in this pack. But of coarse being a small pack it didn't really surprise me. I walked over to them with Jamie and sat down. Then out came Mark ready to give out orders.

"Ok, as you all know we have a guest with us and a very special one at that. He will be helping with your alpha duties here until he leaves. Now what I want you guys to do, Dylan and Julian I want you two to patrol the borders. The rest of you, John and Jack have tracked a moose around here. I want you to go and bring it back. Now get going." He told us. "Yes sir." we said as we took off. I ran off with Jamie, Jack, and John to catch this moose while the others two patrolled the borders. "So where is this moose?" I asked. "About a half mile out of the pack. And it's pretty big too. It could feed seven, eight wolves easy." John told me. "So who's gonna take it down?" I asked. They looked at me quizzically. "All of us of coarse. One wolf can't take down an adult male Moose." Jack said. "Not anyone. I beg to differ." I told them chuckling lightly. "You think you can do it?" Jamie asked. "Done it before, so yah." I told them. "I don't believe you." John said. "Don't believe me, find ill make you a deal. If I catch the moose by myself then nothing happens we have breakfast. But if I don't, I won't eat for a week." I told them. They looked at me like I was insane. "Are you sure?" Jamie asked. "Absolutely sure, it will be easy." I told her. "Deal!" I heard John sat as he extended his paw to me. I smiled and shook his paw locking in the deal.

"I'll be right back." I said taking off for the moose. I started to catch the scent off it and took off in the direction off where I could smell it. After about five minutes of running I saw a large figure off in the distance. I smiled and took off for it. I had the perfect advantage against it. I was in tall grass, and I was down wind. All to easy.

I snuck through the grass being as silent as possible. I silenced my breathing and took light steps. But when I was about thirty yards away from it I broke out into a sprint. I figured out awhile ago when I would sprint I would make some noise and the animal would lift its head and while in a full sprint I lunge at it and it helps me kill it. Which is exactly what happened because when I was five yards out I stepped on a twig which made the moose lift up its head exposing his neck. That's when I lunged out at him and clamped my jaws around his neck. Doing that plus my momentum made me swing around still having the neck of the moose's neck in my jaws which caused its neck to make a giant snapping sound. And just like that the moose fell to the ground dead. I took down the moose signal pawed with not even a scratch.

Behind me I could hear the others coming up from behind me. I turned around with a smile on my face and when I saw the looks on their faces I almost fell in the ground laughing. "How did you do that?" Jack asked dumfounded. "Easy, I'm a delta. I'm just very skilled in what I do." I told them. "I really wish I could be a Delta." Jack said as John nodded in agreement. "Well that's not for me to decide. You have to see a certain person before you can become a Delta." I told them referring to Smitty. "Well who would that be?" Asked Jamie. "Oh just a wolf I know in Jasper. He determines who does and doesn't become Deltas." I explained. They nodded their heads in disappointment. I could see that they wanted to become Deltas but I didn't have the gift like Smitty to see who is worthy to become a Delta.

"Come on," I said gaining their attention. "Lets get this Caribou back." They agreed and we started to take it back to the pack. It was awfully silent as we did, guess they were kind of disappoint. Oh well, many are when they can't become a Delta. Being a Delta is a high honor. They are the best of the best and when you get rejected it kind of stings.

It took us about fifteen minutes to get that large animal to the feeding grounds. It was really heavy even for being a moose. Either that or I was losing my strength which I doubted. We got the moose to the feeding grounds with wolves looking at it hungrily. Mark came up to us with a proud smile on his face. "Good job guys, we'll be eaten good today." He said congratulating us. "Don't thank us, thank Humphrey. He took down that thing all by himself." Jamie said. Mark looked at me shocked. "Really?" He said. I nodded. "But, how?" He questioned. "Like I told them, I'm a Delta I'm just very skilled." I told him. "You are an amazing wolf Humphrey." Mark said. I smiled,"I try." That made everyone laugh.

"Ok, since this was caught and we now have enough food, you can have the rest of the day off." Mark said before turning around and going elsewhere. Everyone silently cheered to themselves. They may like being alphas because don't get me wrong they do have some good perks but everyone needs a break sometimes.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Jack asked. Everyone shrugged. "Well what do you guys usually do?" I asked them. "Nothing really. There's not much to do around here. All we have here is a giant hill and a small lake." Jack said. A smile crept onto my face when he said he had a giant hill. "I think I have an idea." I said gaining their attention. "What?" They all asked in unison. "Have you eve heard of, Log Sledding"


End file.
